Fear and intrigue
by His Rose bud 125
Summary: Kakashi found her intriguing. A civilian with more steel inside of her than the average genin. A mysterious job that requires S-class clearance. An unauthorised Ninken. Some mysteries aren't meant to unfold, but he's always been too curious for his own good. She's intent on keeping anything shinobi away from her peaceful life Full Summary inside Kakashi Oc Genma Oc alive Minato.
1. Chapter 1

**Fear and intrigue.**

**summary**

**Kakashi found her intriguing. A civilian with more steel inside of her than the average genin. A mysterious job that requires S-class clearance. An unauthorised Ninken. Some mysteries aren't meant to unfold, but he's always been too curious for his own good. She's intent on keeping anything shinobi away from her peaceful life surrounded by the smell of old books and the feel of ancient scrolls, but one silver headed shinobi refuses to leave well enough alone. Kakashi/Oc**

**An, Big, Big warning please don't read if you can't stand spelling mistakes. I Have warned you in advance don't point it out in the reviews it not nice. Be polite and respectful. I know I have issues with spelling but I am trying really, really hard.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer Naruto is not mine my Oc ARE MINE.**

* * *

**Chapter one. Rain**

Kakashi Hatake sat on a roof top the cold night rain beat down upon him but he strained his ears non the less, he could hear a dog wining in the rain, he leaped from roof to roof, as he headed for the sound.

He hoped it wasn't a lost dog Hana Inuzuka would kill him if he brought anther one in. the closer, he got the more he could hear it, it was a distressed cry, that much he was certain off.

He paused when her hears a female voice calling, he headed to the sound of the distressed dog when he got there the female voice grow louder also.

The rain was beating down hard bouncing off the path and roof tops it was so loud that he doubted a civilian could hear the dog.

Still he sat and watched if she didn't head in the right direction, he would be a kind Shinobi and point her in the right direction, he could see the white dog hiding behind some bins, when he looked at the civilian, he frowned she was in nothing but her night where she must be freezing, he admired her dedication to an animal.

She had a blue silk dressing gown and purple tank top long blue bottoms. Her feet were in slippers but she was completely drenched.

"Shiro, hear boy were, are you?" she called.

She turned in to the ally the dog was hiding in a light on a wall lit up the square space,

His attention was drawn to the shadow area he curst when he didn't notice the other occupant of the alleyway,

Two men huddled under a wet cardboard box moved when she called the dog's name

"Shiro, I'm sorry ok come on boy, where are you?"

The two men peeked out and Kakashi saw the gleam in their eyes, they stood she stooped stared at the two men,

"Um, have you seen a white dog around?" she asked taking a step back.

"Yea he's yours's lady?"

She nodded unsure whether to believe him or not.

"Got a reword for finding him?" the other asked.

"No-no not on me but I'll be sure to pay you for your kindness."

"Well, how about you pay us now in kind!"

She turned to run but he grabbed her lavender hair yanking her back the dog darted out of its handing spot Kakashi saw the blood on its leg he couldn't smell it because it was raining so hard. The dog bit the man who held her hair he yelped and the other man kicked the dog across the path in to the bins.

Kakashi shunshined landed beside the man still holding on to the woman's hair, he held the man's wrist and squeezed, he let go the woman turned surprise in her violet eyes. Kakashi stood holding the man's wrist one hand in his pocket. He gave her an eye smile before ducking under the other man's attack.

"You should get your dog." He said. she nodded and went wide around them towards her dog.

Kakashi ducked again, it didn't take him long to subdue two civilian men, he tied them up and summoned Pakkun to fetch the Uchiha police.

He turned sharply when the woman yelped. Her dog was stood over the woman ears flat eyes wide it had her arm in his mouth. Blood was running down to the path were the rain was washing it away.

"S-Shiro…it's ok….it's ok…." She reached with her left hand to stroke it. The dog Shiro growled not releasing her. She hesitated showing fear. Kakashi growled back, crouched down the woman looked up at him wearily. Kakashi didn't louse eye contact with the dog, he was challenging him, to any more harm to your owner and I show you no mercy.

Shiro growled again as did Kakashi it was a trait from his summons one he didn't use very often other than to intimidate.

He saw intelligence in the dog's eyes suggesting it wasn't your ordinary dog.

"Nin dog" the woman said. he wanted to look down but he didn't he kept his lone eye on the dogs. Deep blue eyes.

"Why do you have a Nin dog? You're a civilian?" he asked, at tone was curious. Was she one of those illegal dog breeders? Or A Nin dog smuggler?

"I bought him…. but I'm beginning to think I got done over…." She winced as the dog bit down harder. "I-I didn't know he was a Nin dog until recently when he-he talked for the first time."

Kakashi placed his hands slowly at ever side of the woman's head, he appeared to be leaning over protectively. The dog's response was to growl lowly.

"Boss?"

"Ah, your back, good I need you to make him let go"

The small pug lunged at the dog's neck Shiro let go of her arm to defend himself.

Kakashi moved quickly taking the woman by the shoulders. Haling her up, he shunshined them both to the roof. He held her around her stomach just under her Brest, she clung to his arm that was around her.

He looked up to see Pakkun evading all of the other dogs' hits. He gently removed his hand made sure she was steady on her feet before he summoned the rest of his pack.

"Subdue" was his order he tossed some rope down. Growls and howls could be heard, as well as the water as the dogs splashed through it.

He turned to the woman who was cradling her arm, shivering. He didn't know if it was the combination of the cold rain and the shook.

"Ma'am?" she faced him. "Did you buy the dog willingly knowing he was a Nin dog?" he asked.

"What? No. !"

He didn't think she had but he had to be sure.

"I'm sorry I had to ask."

Hearing Shiro yelp she moved so she could see a sad look crossed her face,

"I bought him, I lost my dog and I didn't click with any Hana picked out for me, she treated my-my last dog." She was silent for a moment he concluded to gather her emotions "When I saw Shiro his eyes called out to me, I did it on a whim, I didn't let Hana see him ever, I-I don't really no why I hid him from her she's been nothing but kind since l lost scamp. I think maybe I didn't want to offend her since I went to someone else."

He couldn't see any lie in what she had said, but it did concern him some one was selling Nin dogs untrained Nin dogs to civilians.

There was one last howl before Pakkun jumped up on to the roof ledge. "Yo," he greeted "The Ninken is out and tied up. Rest of the pack have gone back home."

"Thanks, Pakkun tell them to get warm by the fire. Tell me what did you make of the pup's skill?"

"Poor. He went straight for the kill no thinking behind it at all. He was going on instinct, not a bad thing and with some training he'll be a good dog."

"Alright dismissed." He puffed away leaving him alone with the civilian woman. There was an awkward silence between them he cleared his throat. "I'll take you back down to the ground now Ma'am."

She blushed, averting her eyes but nodded for him to do so. He picked her up in one smooth motion and hoped down to the ground gently placed her on her feet. It didn't escape his notice how cold she was or how hard she was trembling.

"You should go to the hospital and get that looked at." He advised.

"Where will you take him?"

"To Hana." He said turning away from her, he knelt down and picked up the dog.

"Then I'll come with you." She said "He is my dog after all."

Kakashi didn't want to tell her that he was no longer her dog the moment it became apparent that he was a Nin dog, he was Konoha property. She was distressed enough and he wasn't good at dealing with distressed civilian "suit yourself." He said as he turns to walk away, she followed after him. The only sounds that could be herd was the rain and her footsteps. Kakashi noticed the odd rhythm had she hurt her foot in some way too?

He was nearing the Inuzuka compound the clinic was the first building he flared his chakra so Hana would at least have time to dress, not that, that had matter Hana didn't care what people thought of her. It was Kakashi who was a little embarrassed by her night where.

The civilian wasn't helping considering hers had become see-through.

The clinic light came on and the door was open. Kakashi walked through followed by the woman, he laid the still out cold dog on the table, Hana had washed her hands and made her way over.

"I'd keep him sedated he's not trained and prone to bite." He said glancing at the woman's arm.

"Sara!" Hana injected him with something, "Kakashi in the cabinet behind you there's some clean blankets get one for her, will you?"

Kakashi did as asked. He placed the blanket around her shivering form.

"I'm alright, how's Shiro?"

"He'll be fine there's no serious injury." Hana's hand stopped glowing and she moved around to Sara "This is the dog you bought?"

Sara eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry Hana, just his eyes, they looked so, lonely, it was like he was calling out to me"

The dog woman sighed, "Some Nin dogs can use facial expressions he probably manipulated you in to buying him."

Sara gasped.

"It's why I wanted to go with you, and help you pick one out, there's a lot of Nin dog dealers out there who sell their dogs to unsuspecting civilians. Waiting to strike, it's a shinobi tactic to gain entry in to the hidden villages." Hana explained.

"So, Shiro maybe part of something bigger?"

"It's possible."

"I-I don't believe that! He-he"

"He bit you Sara."

"Bu-but he was stressed, I spooked him and he ran away!"

"Stressed or not, we now know he's a Nin dog. An untrained one your lucky he didn't kill you." Hana said firmly. "Let's look at the wound."

Hana took her arm and examined it "He bit deep, I'll run blood test on him and send them to the hospital if you need further treatment, they'll let you know." Hana's eyes strayed passed Sara to Kakashi. "Take her to the hospital flag a medic Nin down civilians on their own have to wait a long time before been treated."

Kakashi nodded he new better to argue with an Inuzuka.

"Sara I'm not mad at you I'm mad at the Shinobi who can use Nin dogs like this, it's wrong."

Sara nodded, Hana gave her a gentle hug. "Take care ok?"

She nodded, and Kakashi once again scooped up the woman, despite the blanket she was still shivering. He nodded to Hana and left. Speeding across rooftops. The woman clung to his flak jacket, and had turned her head towards him to stop the wind and rain lashing her face.

She was crying he could smell the salty tears despite the rain, he didn't comment on it and by the time he had reached the Hospital she had regained control over herself.

He did as Hana had instructed stayed whist she was treated.

She had stitches five in total, then a bandage wrapped over it, her right ankle was also wrapped up, as he thought she had sprained it at some point.

She was discharged with orders to rest, get worm. He offered to take her home, he knew Hana would have killed him if he had just left her to walk home on her own.

She hesitated glance back outside at the still pouring down rain then looked at him.

"It's no trouble really." He said putting his book away, she nodded. Instead of scooping her up though he knelt down for her to climb on to his back.

She blushed but did so, he held her legs pants still wet, but so was he, she was a lot colder then he was though, he was using charka to circulate the heat throughout his body.

She gave him directions on were she lived, just on the outskirts of the village, not as populated area, but still within the village boundaries. Shiro had travelled a good distance, he frowned how long had she been out looking for him?

He didn't ask because he didn't want to give her the wrong impression, of him. He'd had civilian girls' claims that he was flirting with them when all he had done was engage in casual conversation. Then again, he was reading at the time.

So, he stayed quiet deposited her in front of her unlocked door. And bidded her good night.

She bowed and thanked him for his help.

And that he thought was the last time he would see the civilian woman, oh how wrong he was.

* * *

**An. not much to go on I know. Updates will be once a month I can't give you a date. Soo keep a look out.**

**Oh, Genma oc is a side story they don't come in to it yet. Which is why I haven't put the name as tag.**

**Minato Kushina will be a fixture in this story so hope you like those too as well.**


	2. Chapter 2 But He's My Nin Dog!

**Chapter two. But He's My Nin Dog!**

* * *

Sara admittedly didn't feel all that grate. Her right arm stung were the stitches pulled tight, her right ankle throbbed as she walked, and she felt like she was coming down with a cold or something.

She was out in the cold night rain in only her pJ's. Her face heated up at the thought of the shinobi who had helped her last night. She had seen him walking with a book, but she never paid enough attention to what he was reading or to who he is.

She was a civilian and he a Shinobi there was a gap a BIG one. She didn't really mingle with Shinobi, not that she didn't like them but they…. well scared her a little. They were stronger then she was and she had been hurt when she was young by a Shinobi who didn't seem to know his own strength. And ever since then she's been more than a little afraid of them.

She was thankful for his help though.

She was on her way to see how Shiro was doing. She wondered if there would be away to talk them into giving him back to her. Sara was certain what he did was because of fear, even if what they said is true.

She had missed him last night, his warmth and his presence. She felt safe with Shiro around.

When she came upon the Inuzuka compound the part where you didn't need to sign in. she headed to the clinic and found Hana saying farewell to an elderly woman with a cat.

"Sara, I didn't expect to see you here again?"

Sara frowned why wouldn't she Shiro was still her dog. Wasn't he?

She ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I came to see Shiro."

"No, you can't. He's dangers to civilians"

"He's my dog!"

Hana sighed "Kakashi didn't tell you, did he?"

"Kakashi?"

"He's the shinobi who helped you last night."

"Oh, and tell me what?"

"I Swear Hatake!" she muttered under her breath. "That the minuet it became clear he was a Nin dog. He's no longer. yours…. he becomes Konoha's I'm sorry Sara he's too dangerous for you. And until the Hokage decides on what to do with him, he'll remain here?"

"What do you mean until he decides? Decides what?"

Hana closed her eyes she was really going to Kill Kakashi for this. She opened her eyes to see Sera looking worriedly at her. "Whether he'll be put to sleep or trained as A Konoha nin dog."

Sara could feel her anger bubble "This isn't his fault though surely it lies with whoever sold the dog?"

"Partly, yes, but how do we know the dog is loyal to us. Try to understand if we train him for him to turn on us at his old owners command…." She left that unfinished.

"Still…...to put him to sleep!"

"Sara, I don't want to ever. But I understand why we might have to."

"This is wrong…. it's so wrong…." Sara spun around grimacing because of her ankle her ponytail swished as she did so.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a talk with the Hokage!"

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of Minato giving him his report on what happened last night.

The office was warm the low autumn sun shorn in through the window Minato's face was cast in shadow, since the sun was behind him. Kakashi was just tall enough for his eye to be shielded by the blind.

"And the civilian girl?"

"As far as I can tell she innocent of any wrong doing other than buying a Nin dog. But as I have said I saw no lie, she had no idea she was buying a Ninken."

"I, see still, we need to talk to her to find out where she bought him from, and to discuss companion."

"I don't think she would take it sensei."

"Oh?"

Before Kakashi could answer Minato, secretary poked her head in through the door.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but there a civilian who is instant on seeing you."

He razed an eye brow and the secretary continued.

"She says it's about her dog Shiro?"

Minato glanced at Kakashi before he motions with his hand to allow her in.

Kakashi watched as she entered the room, and strode to the Hokage desk. With a limp.

He could see her anger, and fatigue she had dark circles under her violet eyes. Her arm was still bandage

Her violet eyes caught his lone onyx one for a moment the sun making them gleam like a gemstone he was oddly fascinated. Before her head turned to the Hokage. Her ponytail swished just in front of his face and he could smell her shampoo a soft violet ticked his nostrils. He hadn't expected the smell to match her eyes. Her hair was a lavender colour It shorn in the sun's golden raise making it appear soft and silky. He glanced back at the door when he felt an Anbu wait outside. He frowned _was he with her_? He wondered. _Why would a civilian need an Anbu?_

"My apologises Hokage-sama" she bowed deeply a sign of respect for the man leading the villige.

When she stood, he knew the sun was in her eyes, she was shorter the he was her hands were clasped in front of her, a good choice the Anbu got twitchy when hands were hidden.

"No apologies necessary," he said "I wanted to talk to you, your timing was perfect." His tone was warm friendly Kakashi could see he was relaxed. A lot of civilians felt nervous around Shinobi and sensei tried to put them at ease right away.

"As a shinobi village you been sold a Nin dog illegally falls under my failure as a Hokage. As compensation for your trouble and loss of a companion I'd like to offer you-"

"He's mine." She blurted out. Hint of anger in her tone. "I bought him, with my money. He belongs to me."

Kakashi felt rather then saw Minato's gaze flicker to him.

"He's a Nin dog. I'm not sure you are aware of the-"

She once again interrupts him Kakashi feels the hidden Anbu tense their chakra sharp. They would see it as disrespecting him, but he knew Minato and knew he saw it nothing more than a distressed civilian.

"I am aware Hokage-sama Hana informed me just a short time ago. He hasn't done anything wrong other then be my port-pet."

Kakashi saw the tiny twitch in her arm and he knew Minato would have seen it too.

"He bit you did he not?"

"Yes, he did. Because he was spooked and stresses not to mention hurt!"

"I can understand why you feel this way, but he may be a danger not just to you but the village as well."

"But it's wrong just letting him sit there waiting to see if you deem him a threat or not. he hasn't done anything wrong!" Her tone had risen and she slammed her hands down on his desk.

One of the Anbu reacted. Not long back from a mission Kakashi concluded given he shouldn't have reacted to a civilian.

Hawk. Had appeared behind her, pulled her right injured arm behind her back wrapped his foot around her leg tripping her forward going down with her holding her head to the floor. One leg on hers the other in her back. It happened so fast that Minato didn't have time to order the man not to.

Her arm was wrenched up pretty high properly because he hadn't grabbed the louse one.

"Release at once!" Minato ordered. Kakashi felt Minato anger as did Hawk who released the woman, Kakashi removed the Kunai he had held at Hawk's throat. Minato's Anbu guard appeared. Kakashi felt rather then saw the Anbu who had been waiting outside flicker in to the room.

Sara as he now knew her name didn't move but he could hear her bereaving increase.

Minato moved to deal with the Anbu who had acted without cause, leaving Kakashi to approached Sara.

"Sara" he called gently, he reached out touched her shoulder, she flinched violently. He removed his hand; she used her left hand to push herself up in to a sitting position.

Her violet eyes were wide and panicked, full of fear. At first, he assumed, it was because of what had just occurred, but she didn't calm down her panic grow and Kakashi saw fear grow also.

"Sara?" he called gently. Her pale skin had gone even paler to a sickly grey colour, her bereaving ragged.

Sara could hear voices around her but she could not make out what was been said.

Her mind had flashed back to when she was a teenager and been hurt by a shinobi. She remembered the pain she clutched her arm were the old brake was. It had never healed right and she had a lump in her arm.

Her eyes darted around the room never lingering on one person. There were too many large men, her fear grows, and her mind flashed back to when the Shinobi had taken her to an abandoned building tried to tend to the broken arm, but making it much worse. She had to run, she had to get some were safe.

Kakashi saw her tense, she bolted for the door witch he knew was sealed.

The Anbu twitched but remained still under Minato sharp gaze.

Kakashi stood watched as she failed to open the door. She turned around to face them sliding down the door, tears that he knew were caused by fear streamed freely down her face.

"Kneel" Minato ordered Hawk. The Anbu compiled flanked by two others one he knew to be Genma.

Her head suddenly dipped and they realised she had passed out.

Kakashi approached checked her pulse, it was fast he picked up Minato released the Genjutsu around the sofa he had in his office.

Kakashi laid her down.

"I want her file on my desk" Minato ordered one Anbu puffed away to retrieve it.

"There's something more to this, sensei she was too spooked by the Anbu."

"I agree. Send for Inoichi"

Anther Anbu left. Kakashi sat with the woman. Moving her legs then placing them over his. Then he pulled out his book and begun to read. He only paid half attention to Minato reprimanding the Anbu.

Feeling the absent Anbu return he look up to see Minato except the file.

Hawk remained kneeling on the floor. Minato moved to his chair sat at his desk and begun to read the file. The office lapsed in to silence.

After a while Minto looked up "I thought I recognised her" he mumbled.

"Sensei?"

"Later Kakashi"

"Come forth you may as well now since Kakashi noticed you slip in to the room."

An Anbu appeared and bowed.

"I apologies Hokage-sama."

"No need, now why didn't you report to me about the Nin dog?"

"Well, we didn't feel it to be a threat. And she could do with the extra protection"

"And last night?"

"Someone was watching her sir; the dog was spooked by the unknown Shinobi and also gave chase. He was injured when he got to the intruder before we did. The Shinobi got away."

Before Minato could answer there was a knock at the door before Minato's secretary once gain poked her head through.

"Inoichi is here sir."

"Send him in."

The door was opened and the Mind walker walked through, closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked as his eyes swept the office.

"Yes. Two things." He said "One" Pointing to Sara on the sofa "She's a civilian my Anbu subdued her without just cause. When she wakes could you speak to her?"

Inoichi nodded.

"I had her file brought over" Inoichi walked over past the Anbu that was still kneeling on the floor, flanked by two other Anbu, he excepted the file.

As Inoichi skimmed through it Kakashi noticed she began to wake.

"Ah, yes I remember her as well since you and I were first on scene. But if I remember correctly, she wouldn't come to any of the counselling sessions, she was afraid of me as well. I referred her to a civilian councillor but the report I got back from him said she stopped attending those as well. At the time we weren't in a position to make her go to them."

Minato hummed.

"Still, talk to her she was really spooked by the Anbu actions, then after that you can take the Anbu and do full physic exam."

"Yes Hokage-sama"

Both new how much work that would entail, but they needed to be sure about the Anbu in question. It was risky to have a twitchy Anbu on duty.

"She's waking" Kakashi called. Both men turned to where she lay.

Sara opened a violet eye. She was confused at first, she couldn't remember what had happened or were she was.

It was like a sleep haze covered her brain, she looked around she blinked seeing the shinobi that had helped her with Shiro, sat with her legs over his. He gave her a warm eye smile and she knew it was a smile despite the mask.

Her glaze slid to the other men in the room all shinobi, she remembered. Her eyes went wide once more. She pushed herself up stiffly Kakashi noticed. He knew how the arm/shoulder muscles were strained when your arm was wrenched back.

She swung her legs from his and pulled herself in to a ball, glancing at the door, every few seconds.

Inoichi approached, slowly. Kakashi stood, and moved to where Minato was. The Hokage handed over her file. Kakashi curious excepted it.

"You're not permitted to read it all, I took out the classified bit."

Her file was pretty standard simple most civilians were, he skipped the first page, and went to the one where an incident was logged in.

It happened in her teens, a shinobi who had PTSD thought she was someone else and attacked braking her right arm.

The shinobi was frantic thinking his career would end if anyone found out about it, so he hid the girl trying to tend to the injury but making it worse.

Reading further on Minato and Inoichi was the first to find her they were practising their sensing skills. When they noticed the civilians in a place no civilian should be.

The Shinobi was again lost in his own war and thought with Minato whilst Inoichi tended to the girl.

The Shinobi was apprehended and taken off active duty and is in a shinobi mental hospital.

He read the medic report the break was so bad, that pins had to put in.

He handed the file back to the Hokage and noticed the woman was much calmer. He wondered how Inoichi dose it. then again, he is an interrogator slash therapist for the civilian and shinobi alike. And he knows how the human mind works. Inoichi has helped him on more than one occasion When those haunting nightmares of Rin would not leave him alone, leaving the copy nin sleep derived and twitchy.

"I apologies for my Anbu actions." Minato was saying, "he will be punished."

Sara nodded; she was stood now though still looking warily around the room.

"Perhaps we should levee this meeting for another time? I'll have Kakashi escort you home."

"Yes-yes Hokage-sama I'm sorry too for overreacting." A light blush coated her cheeks.

"It's understandable after what happened to you." He said gently.

Sara eyes were downcast.

"Kakashi we are done here too, after you have escorted her home take some down time, that's an order." Minato glared at his student.

Kakashi nodded, he did need some rest he had returned from a mission himself last night when he heard the dog call.

He headed for the door and Sara followed. Kakashi noticed the Anbu once again followed her, he would admit he curiosity was peeked.

"Hokage-sama did you notice how Kakashi's eyes were on her the whole time?" Inoichi questioned.

"Yes, I did" a small smile graced his lips "quite interesting don't you think?"

Inoichi nodded "Indeed."

* * *

**An, what did you guys think? I already like how he's curious about her already, I mean why would a civilian need an Anbu guard? All will be answered soon, Big thank you to all those that have favoured and followed, if you haven't checked out my other stuff love laves you scarred part one and two then do so, but again be warned there's trigger warning in that and spelling mistakes too, my friend's working on it but she lost her subscription to Microsoft word, so editing slow. **


	3. Chapter 3 Day off? Too good to be true

**Chapter 3. Day off? Too good to be true.**

* * *

Sera quickly made her way out of her one-story home a large bag in her hands, she made her way over to the orphanage, were she grow up.

She had no parents no links as far as any one knew to any clan. She had no desire to become a shinobi. Too much death in her opinion. She had chakra and new how to use it, but she didn't want to use it. Having Chakra was a gift and thought that it shouldn't be used to fight with. At least that was her take on it.

She hadn't visited in a while she felt the need to, it had always been home to her.

After the scare she had in the Hokage office yesterday she felt a little on edge. The shinobi known as Kakashi was very interesting he escorted her home, once again but remind silent, which she was thankful for.

Inoichi had give her his card and said to call in anytime. But she was still reluctant she saw power in him, the way he walked talked hell even looked at her.

Still he did manage to calm the panic attack yesterday.

The man Kakashi was a mystery to her she found it odd that he wears a mask but that's how some shinobi rolled.

She had no plans to run in to him again.

She sneezed again, she really did feel awful but the look on the kids faces what priceless. She had a bag full of toys. Bottles for the younger once and some baby foods.

It wasn't well funded. She headed through the woods. The autumn sun shone down through the light mist making rays of sunshine. It was a warm day. Warmer then it should be this time of year. She wore a black T shirt and white trousers. A pink coat tied around her waist.

As the path curved around, she could see the old building, it was lacking in care and maintenance, she frowned she really did need to come and help fix it up a bit.

It was once a brilliant white now it was grey with patches of green moss with age and lack of care.

"Sara here."

"It's Sara."

"Go get granny"

Sara smiled, as she entered through the gates the kids were already surrounded her each wanted her attention, they didn't get many visitors.

"Children!" at the sound of the voice the kids all lined up leaving a gap for the caretaker known as Grandma to walk through.

"Sara so nice to see you…" she enveloped her in to a hug when she pulled back Sara noticed how worn the woman looked, she was getting on in years. now her hair once a lush brown was grey, her chockalott doe eyes were now a dull.

Sara made a mental note to drop by more often.

"Come inside dear and I'll make us some tea."

She followed the woman in to the dimly lit kitchen once again frowned there was dust and cobwebs everywhere.

Her decision was made on her next full week off she was coming in and cleaning.

"We manage, there's no need for that look."

"I can't help but worry for you," she said as she took a seat at the large kitchen table,

"You have your own life to lead now."

"Yea but I grow up here and this will always be my home."

The tea was brought over to her with shaking hands.

"Granma how have you been really?"

"Oh…. There's life in this old girl stop ya worrying."

Sara smile and sipped the tea. A brown-haired teen with a six-month-old baby in his arms popped in to the kitchen.

"Grate you got some stuff…..Gran wont say how much we really need it."

"Seth!"

He flashed Sara a smile grabbed the bag and heeded back out of the room before Gran could reprimand him further.

"Fine Huh?"

"We are managing I hate to think that you are taking time out of your life to help us."

"Your family Gran, like it or not, now let's get this place cleaned up a bit."

"You have work tonight, don't you? You should be at home resting. Add to that you look like you been through something?"

"it's fine Gran" Not like she could sleep anyway. The scene in the Hokage office had scared her enough that she dreamed of the Shinobi who had broken her arm all those years ago.

She spent the rest of that day cleaning and playing with the kids.

There was one in particular that she had a soft spot for. A four-year-old named Aoi she had the same eyes and hair as Sara, a blood test was too expensive and you needed a higher shinobi to authorise it. She did wonder though if her mother had given up anther daughter. Whoever the woman was she had a lot of questions to answer. If she ever found the woman.

She had tried to adopted the young girl but had failed because of her nightmares.

She could see their point waking up screaming would certainly scare a four-year-old.

The kids were playing with the older teens whist she and Gran cleaned.

Towards the end of it she was exhausted having done most of the work herself.

"Well I'll be going now "

"Thank you, child,"

"Not a child now Gran" she huffed.

She chuckled "you will always be in my eyes."

Sara waved good bye and begun to head home. The walk through the woods was nice. She had some time to kill so she headed off road.

Her mind was blank for a change, the breeze felt nice against her skin and hair. Bards chirped leaves gently fell to the floor. The low sun shorn through the gasp in the trees forming golden rays of light.

She took the time to admire her surroundings. It was peaceful calm.

She was avoiding going home and she knew she was, she didn't feel safe without a dog. Shiro had been her protector. Now he was locked away waiting on the Hokage decision.

She had a meeting with the Hokage this week, he had made a point of fitting her in to his busy schedule. She hoped she could convince him to let her have Shiro back. Though she didn't hold out much hope.

She paused when she spotted the Shinobi Kakashi. he was sat reading his book intently. His mask was down but his hand covered his face.

He looked peaceful and he appeared to not have noticed her. Rather then disturb him she turned and begun to walk away.

* * *

Kakashi had been aware of her approach for a while, his sensitive ears picked up her feet and the slight limp he could also feel the Anbu that was following her. He could smell her on the wind, his sensitive nose wasn't restricted at the moment by his mask.

She couldn't see his face. He made sure of that. Although he appeared not to notice her when she saw him, he knew exactly where she was, as a shinobi he was hyper aware of his surroundings. She obviously didn't want to disturb him and left only then did he glance that way.

She was interesting if that was the right word for it? Her eyes were enchanting, like gemstone he had honestly never seen eyes like hers before. Add to the mystery on why she was being followed by an Anbu.

"You could have said hi, Boss?"

He glanced down at Pakkun who was laid next to him on the grass.

He hummed and rubbed the pug's belly.

"She smells nice"

"She's a civilian who is scared of Shinobi been alone in the woods with her would have put her on edge." He said.

"So, you weren't been your usual antisocial self then?"

"Go, back to sleep"

"Thought so."

Kakashi ignored Pakkun and continued to read his book or at least tried to. He could here running the distance and shout's and calls.

"Shouldn't you try and help boss?"

"I'm in civilian cloths. I have three-"

"Four" the pug interrupted.

"Four weapons on me and I'm sure the Anbu are watching her." He said turning a page in his book.

he tensed when he hears running footsteps approached him, then skid to a halt.

He sniffs and finds violet cent. The Anbu sits in a tree not to far from her.

"Yes?" he called. She flinches.

"Ah, Shinobi-san have you seen a four-year-old run past here within the last half hour?"

"No." he turns his face away and pulls up his mask. Before he stands and turns to face her stance laxed.

"Is there a reason your looking for a four-year-old?"

"she ran away, from the orphanage. I can't find her she's not in any of the usual hiding spots."

He ran a hand through his sliver looks he noticed she watched his movements wearily.

"Is this typical behaviour?" he asked.

"Yes. But she normally waits for me to find her and begs to come home with me."

"Could it be possible she's waiting at your home?"

She shook her head "No, I never took her home, she doesn't know where I live."

"I, see."

She angled her body away from him and with his Sharingan uncovered he could pick out the razed hair on her skin, her eyes were on everything but his.

He reached in to his pocket and pulled out an eye patch, he kept his movements slow she was already on edge with been alone with him.

"Do you have anything of hers on you?"

She thought for a moment and then pulled a hair tie from her wrist.

"This. She had it on this morning."

"Pakkun?"

"Yea, yea, jeez, so lazy, boss" the pug got up and trotted to words her, she knelt down and held out the hair tie for him to sniff, though her eyes were on Kakashi.

"Sweet smell, kinda like yours."

"Scout out the area I'll follow shortly."

"Sure, thing boss." The pug bounded off in to the trees.

Sara stood, and Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and begun to walk towards her, he didn't miss the slight alarm in her violet eyes or the way her body tensed at his approach.

He smiled under his mask and tried to give off a _I'm not a threat vibe_ but he didn't know how well he was doing.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he said to try and reassure her.

"I hope so,"

He stood a few feet from her, "May I take a look at the hair tie?"

"err sure." He held his hand out and she dropped it in to it.

He held it up to his masked nose and inhaled, pakkun was right, her cent was sweet like Sara's

she looked at him quizzically but didn't ask. He handed it back to her.

"Yo"

"Report"

"I found her cent in that direction want me to scout a head?"

"yea."

" you got it boss."

"Come on, if he's found her cent, she can't be far."

He walked past her she hesitantly followed.

Sara was nearly home when Seth had caught her up told her she Aoi could not be found.

It wasn't the first time that this had happed, but as she told Kakashi she would be in one of her safe spots. She had frantically searched for her when she came across the shinobi once more. She figured it couldn't hurt to ask if he had seen her.

She wasn't expecting his help again but was thankful for it. Even if been alone with him was putting her on edge.

"Sorry for disturbing your day off?" she says glancing sideways at him.

"No trouble, I am a shinobi after all and to not help one of the villagers whilst I'm off duty is inconsiderate. The whole point of being a shinobi is to protect the village and its people."

Sara hummed and wondered if he had said that to put her at ease.

There was silence for a time as the two walked side by side. Sara noticed that he kept a measured distance between them. Their arms never brushed.

"Why does she want to go home with you?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I tried to adopt her, but was turned down on medical grounds." She said sadly.

"I see."

As they walked on his ears picked up crying, Pakkun jumped down in front of the, Sara jumped slightly.

"Found her, but you had better come quick boss"

The pug bounded off but stayed on the ground Sara set off after him, Kakashi quickly caught up to her.

"Aoi!" she called. She skidded and very nearly fell in to the hole.

Kakashi steadied her and peered over the edge.

"Please tell me there not active?!"

He lifted up his eye patch.

"Aoi stay still, okay sweetheart?"

"I'm scared big sis."

"I Know it will be ok."

Inside the deep hole lay Aoi, but fitted throughout the hole were paper bombs, one wrong move and they would explode.

"There active" Kakashi said.

"How are you going to get her out?"

"I'm not," he said glancing at her, "I'm not fast enough." He took a step back and made a clone. "Get Minato, sensei if he's in a meeting disrupt it," the clone nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Turning back to Sara "You need to keep her still, if she touches one, they will all go off."

He saw the alarm in her violet eyes. She nodded.

"Aoi, it's very important that you stay still, ok?"

"Ok, big sis, ar-are you mad at me for running away?"

"No, I'm not mad." She lied. "Are you hurt?"

"A little," she sobbed "I hurt my hands and knees,"

"Ok, don't show me now, stay very, very still."

"Kakashi?"

Sara jumped, slightly she hadn't heard him arrive she looked to see the Hokage stood next to Kakashi.

"It looks like a trap sensei."

"I wouldn't have authorised one this close to the orphanage."

"Then who put it there?" Kakashi asked. his anger no doubt shorn though his lone eye.

"I have my suspicions on who" Minato said. "Anbu seal off the area!"

There was a sudden draft but Sara didn't see anyone else besides the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama?" she bowed slightly "How are you going to get her out?"

Minato took out one of his kunai's and let it dangle from his finger. "with this" he said "I need Pakkun help though?"

The pug trotted up to the Hokage "I'm sure I'm not going to like this…your Jutsu is…. nauseating."

"Well, it won't be like last time making three jumps, it will just be the one," he smiled.

"I better get a treat for this boss"

"I buy you the expensive meat you like"

"Fine, I'll do it." The pug reluctantly agreed.

Kakashi bent down picked the pug up.

"Aoi, there's a dog coming down" she said as Minato gave him one of his three prong kunai "He's a Nin dog and his name is Pakkun" Sara tried to keep the worry and panic out of her voice. She didn't need to scare her more then she already was.

"I need you to take care of him" Kakashi said "Can you do that?"

Aoi nodded.

Kakashi dropped pakkun the dog landed on the girls knees.

"A little warning would have been nice boos." He drooped the Kunai on the girl's thighs then gave Aoi puppy dog eyes "Yo, I'm pakkun, wanna touch my paws there super soft."

To hear Aoi giggle sent a wave of relief through Sara.

"oh, woe they are soft."

"See I told you,"

Kakashi gently clasped her arm. "We should move back the explosion will be big."

"Explosion!"

"Minato, sensei will be well clear of the explosion with Aoi" he said, "This should be far enough" he made hand signs "Earth style mud wall" placed his hand on the floor and a mud wall rose up seemingly from nowhere.

"Face your back to the wall" he instructed "And crouch down" she did as he had said, she crouched down next to him but far enough away that they weren't touching.

"Alright sensei ready." He called. Sara covered her ears with her hands, she felt the ground shake and dust cloud came over the wall. Her heart was hammering in her chest, as she held her breath waiting for the cloud to pass.

Fear clung to her chest had they survived? The thought of Aoi been dead was more then she could bear.

After what seemed like an eternity the cloud cleared, she opened her eyes and uncovered her ears. She looked next to her to Kakashi and found The Hokage couched next to the Silver haired man, Aoi was unconscious in his protective embrace and pakkun laid on Aoi stomach with his tongue hanging out.

"I hate that Jutsu" the pug muttered under his breath,

"Aoi!" Sara called crawling around Kakashi to get to her. She looked to the Hokage who relaxed his hold on the child, and Pakkun jumped off on to Kakashi shoulder.

"She's alright" the Hokage said smiling "My jutsu is a bit overwhelming."

Sara was relived to see Aoi was alive.

"Medic" The Hokage called.

A masked Anbu appeared behind them Sara jumped though resisted the urge to move away.

The Anbu hands glowed green above Aoi. "She is fine Hokage-sama a few scrape and bruises."

With that said the Anbu puffed away. Minato handed the child over to Sara who held her close to her chest. Sara inhaled her cent taking in the Aoi's warmth.

Finally, she stood with Aoi and bowed deeply with the child in her arms.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, Shinobi-san." She said as she tried to hold back the tears that had threatened to spill. She rose after a few moments.

"There's no need really. As Hokage and as shinobi it is our duty to protect our village and its citizens."

She smiled, but it was clear to both men she could not speak due to the emotion she was feeling.

She bowed one last time and turned and walked back towards the orphanage.

"Well Kakashi it looks like I'll be needing you on your day off after all."

* * *

**An I know still not a lot to go on next chapter has more info on Sera.**

**Also thank you to spiffymac0617 and NetteBS for the reviews, very much appreciated.**

**Ok, so I want to recommend a story I'm currently reading, the author was very sweet and gave me a few tips so thank you very much and as I've said I love your story. so go check it out.****Life of a Secretary Ninja by ragna ayanami**


	4. Chapter 4 4 the pack

**Chapter 4 the pack.**

* * *

Sara had made it in to work, despite Aoi not wanting her to leave her side.

She headed for Konoha's library it was at the back of the building that she worked she was an archivist. She pieced scrolls back together with her chakra, she had found a way to read all crumbling scrolls. She was unique in the sense no civilian could do what she did, she had chakra but refused to fight with it, instead she chose to archive Konoha' s past.

She could scan artifices with her chakra and determine what they were for or what they once did.

Her Favourite finds were from Uzushiogakure the Uzumaki clan seals were in particular her most challenging thing, they often arrived in crumbles, but she didn't possess enough chakra to open one just scan its contents and determine what the seal did, if she could, she wasn't a seal master, but if she could copy that seal, from the burnt or to old scroll to read then it would be sent to the only Uzumaki left. Kushina was happy to tell her what most of them did, and then she would document it.

occasionally Shikaku Nara would bug her to come join the intelligence division, she would refuse each time, and only once so far had she been ordered to scan and read what was inside a scroll, it saved a kunoichi's life, so she was ok with that, as long as she wasn't ordered to do it more then every now and then. She has no memory of what she read, she was told for security reasons that part of her memory was wiped. She didn't like the idea of a Yamanaka doing that without her knowledge, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

The Nara was a persistent bastard though, considering she hears roomers of how lazy he is, he frequents her office more than twice a week. Manly for napping.

She used her chakra key card since she was a civilian, one was issued to her, it contained someone's chakra, she had no idea who's though. Twice a year she had to get a new card. At night she worked alone, she didn't get along with the other archivist, they were ever jealous of her been able to use chakra in that way, or in fear of her so, she chose the night shift anything that was deemed to unreadable was usually left on her desk.

She walked to the back of the room and sat behind her desk, the smell of old books and scrolls grated her, she looked at the empty bed and frowned she really did miss Shiro, he kept her company and she certainly felt a lot safer with him around.

She sighed and got to work on the artefacts and scrolls on her desk.

* * *

Kakashi was still out looking for half detonated paper bombs Minato sensei had asked him to help, he had nowt better to do anyway. With Pakkun help they were almost through. He shook his head when once again his mind filled with questions, he had about the woman Sara.

Why was he so fixated on her? He didn't know, couldn't understand why? Maybe it was the mystery of the whole thing, As a shinobi he had to find hidden truths look underneath the underneath, but with her a wall had been put in his way, normally he would scale that wall until he got to the other side, however going against Minato sensei was not a good idea, he had done it once before and to see the disappointment In the mans eyes was unbearable, so, he would just have to sit and see what occurred with the woman, that's if he ever runs in to her again.

"Boss, that was the last one." Pakkun said bringing him out of his thought's, the pug yawned Kakashi bent down and stroked the dog.

"You did good work today, I'm very proud of you." Pakkun leaned his head in to Kakashi hand. "Go home rest, I'll be home shortly,"

He stood and Pakkun yawned one last time "Night boss." He jumped up in to the trees and bounded off towards home.

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and let his feet lead him. He headed to the far end of the woods towards the training grounds and to the KIA stone. He had planned to go after reading his book, but obviously that hadn't panned out.

He stood took his hands out of his pockets the cold night wind ruffled his silver locks he gazes down at the names that mean the most to him.

Rin, Obito. His hand twitched when he read Rin's name. whenever he thought of her his hand would twitch, sometimes he could still see her blood on it, no matter how many times he washed and scrubbed his hand, It would never come off.

His hand twitched again, he kept louse by his side.

"Rin Obito, I'm sorry, your deaths still haunt me, and I haven't yet found piece with you both gone." He stood in the silence of the night, as he let his grief consume him, his chest was tight racked with guilt. And for a moment he found it too unbearable.

He took a deep breath remembering what Inoichi had told him to do when it got like this. He started to talk about his day.

"I met someone interesting the other night…I think Rin, I think you would like her….."

* * *

Sara was still sat at her desk her eyes stung her fingers had a dull ache from using her chakra they were slightly red too, and her head hurt. She felt cold and new she had a fever. Her ankle still hurt from chasing after Shiro and the bite he had given her itched like crazy, she knew it was because of the stitches, she should have stayed home and rest. But she didn't.

She rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to stop the blurriness.

She sighed she was almost done, then she could go home to-to a quiet house with no Shiro…she placed the scroll down and put her head in her hands. She needed to go shopping anyway, she was low on groceries. She figured she should go before the other workers got here.

She looked up when the door opened. _Too late_. She sighed inwardly.

Three people entered two women and one man. Tenchi was an okay guy, chatted occasionally and kept himself to himself, he looked pleased to see her though.

"Ah, Sara I was hoping to catch you" he smiled, his dark brown eyes caught hers.

"Hey, what did you need?"

"There's a scroll, on my desk, I normally would have just left on yours but….." he lent in closer "There's something weird about it. It opened on its own."

She pushed back from her desk and stood "On its own you sure?"

"Yea."

They walked over to his desk, he had a picture of him and his girlfriend? or wife? She couldn't remember witch.

"Be careful Tenchi, she may unleash a Jutsu" one of the other workers sniped at her. Sara new she couldn't activate a Jutsu so ignored the comment. The two women didn't like her much.

She bent down to inspect the scroll before examine it with her chakra, it was as he said the seal was broken.

Carefully she placed her finger on top of the scroll, the two women backed up in fear Tenchi remand by her side.

"Huh, the seal just faded with time, it seams the person who sealed ever didn't have time to do it properly or passably died before he did, there's blood on the inside."

"So, I can open it and get to work on seeing what it says?"

"Yep, there's nothing dangerous or a jutsu or seal."

He grinned at her "Grate, thanks. I owe ya."

She waved him off. And headed for the door.

"Oh, Tenchi your so brave, I thought she was going to blow us all up.!"

Sara shook her head and closed the door, she handed thought the library. People and shinobi were just starting to come in, it was open twenty for seven.

"Sara!"

She turned to see the cute librarian Sara adored her she loved books as much as she did.

"Oh, hey Miya?"

"I have that book you wanted," she hurried across and handed her a book, Sara smiled "Thanks been looking forward to this one,"

Miya smiled back her big green eyes glinted behind the thick rimmed glasses she wore.

"You'll love it, I know it."

"Sure, I will."

Miya tilted her head "You heading home?"

"Oh, yea night shift again."

"No, Shiro?"

"um" she hoped Miya didn't see the hurt she was feeling "He's not been well and is recovering at the Inuzuka vets."

"Aww nooo, I hope he's better soon, I had some of those meat treats he likes." She pouted.

"He'll be fine soon" she said plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Well enjoy the book, I'll remained you when it's due back."

"Thanks' I know I'm bad at returning them."

"No worry's at least you don't keep them for five years like some people do." She huffed. "Honestly five years!"

Miya was mumbling all the way back to her desk Sara smiled she was one of the few people who didn't judge her.

As she existed the bright sunshine caused her to wince and her head pulsed, Urrg why did she have to feel so ill. She headed in the direction of the market place, cold medicine was the first thing to get on her list.

She passed the busy shoppers and market store holders. Some of the other people went out of there way to move as far away as possible, it used to bother her, now and right at this moment she didn't care, all she wanted was medicine shopping, home was hopefully she would be to tired not to sleep.

Kakashi, walked lazily through the market place, he had gone home had a few hours sleep, but the nightmares tore him from rest.

* * *

He still had some time off and with nothing to do he opted to go for a walk. Maybe have breakfast though he would have to be careful Guy liked do morning jogs around the villige, and he wasn't in the mood to get roped in to Guys challenges.

As he walked lavender caught in his peripheral vision, the smell of violet hit his masked face. He turned and saw in slow motion she had passed him on the other side of the street.

Her lavender hair swished from side to side, her violet eyes glinted in the sun's rays, her hand moved as she walked, and he noted a small box she was carrying. She had dark circle under her eyes, her cheeks looked flushed, her fingertips were red, the limp was still there, but he saw fatigue in her movements. he was transfixed for a moment. Before she pitched forward her eyes closed. Time seemed to resume again, he Shunshined beside her catching her before she hit the floor. The box she carried fell from her hand. He adjusted his hold on her glanced down at the box it was some sort of cold medicine, he frowned when he felt her hidden guard perched upon the nearest roof.

He lifted her up bridal style and used his foot to flip the box in to his hand. He then jumped to the roof opposite.

The Anbu followed him home. Then stopped the moment he entered his compound, he had knocked down the old home and rebuilt a new one, for him and his pack. Gliding in through the open window the pack gather to greet him, they stop short noticing a woman in his arms.

"Easy guys, Pakkun. get some blankets for me, will you?"

"Sure, thing boss come on, Bull you can help with a pillow."

He laid her down on the sofa, for the life of him he can't understand why he has brought her home wouldn't the Hospital be better? Or even back at her place? But then again that would be awkward she's already skittish around Shinobi he sighed, running a hand through his hair, he went in to the kitchen and read the instructions for the cold medicine, she needed one cup full.

He grabbed a clean cloth and wet it with cold water and squeeze excess water out, he took the cloth and medicine bottle back in to the living room his pack had gathered around the sofa, Kakashi raised an eye brow up at Pakkun who had brought a lavender blanket.

"It seemed fitting." The pug remarked.

He placed the cloth on the back of the sofa and gently pulled her forward placing the pillow Bull had brought in, behind her head, he then placed the damp cool cloth on her head, he felt how hot she was.

Grabbing the blanket, he laid it over her, kneeling down he unscrewed the child proof lid, with ease, and pored the liquid in to the lid of the cap as instructions said to do so.

Placing an arm under her neck he lifted her up and brought it to her lips and pored it in, he had done this many times with Anbu who had been poisoned and had to give them the antidote, A medic had once told him that body will reflexively swallow liquid. His eyes caught the chakra infused Key card around her neck. He carefully removed it. As well as her bag.

He frowned again, he seemed to be doing that a lot were this woman was concerned. The chakra Key card was an S class one, it meant she had access to high ranking areas. Again, the question was why?

She's a civilian Minato said so himself so why does she have an S class chakra key card on her person?

He couldn't filter his chakra in to it, the card was designed to destroy it's self if the not, relevant people (as far as he knew he wasn't one of them) tampered with it.

He sighed and placed it over her bag. Once done he laid her back down, she hadn't woken once.

He took of her shoes and lit a fire sat in a chair next to the fireplace and pulled out his book and waited, for her to wake, up, once again he asked himself why. Why. Why, was he so intrigued by her?

His pack had gathered around her, he looked on amusingly, his eyes were drawn to her hands, her fingers in particularly, he recognise chakra burns when he sees it.

But again why? She's a a civilian why would she use charka? He couldn't sense a lot from her? It was just another question to add to the mystery of this woman. He was really, really tempted to brake in to the files office and find her supposedly S class file.

But Minato sharp and disappointed gaze stopped him,

He sighed and read his book, as the hours ticked by before he begun to see the first signs of waking.

He wasn't expecting her to jump up off of the sofa very nearly catapulting Pakkun, if it weren't for the Nin dog's ability's the pug would have landed with a yelp, instead he flipped in mid are and landed on his feet.

He took note of the weapon she had pulled out of the back of trousers if he had to guess.

He tilted his head; he hadn't expected a civilian to have a weapon let alone a Shinobi standard one.

His lone onyx eye sharpened, as he noticed the seal that was engraved in to the blade.

He knew it wasn't one of Minato's, he had never come across anything like it. His curiosity peaked; this woman had more mystery surrounding her then the Anbu do.

He stood. His pack had already moved to encircled her. A weapon in their home is a threat, regardless of who wheeled it.

"Easy," he tells them. He lifted up his headband for a split second, his Sharingan was able to trace every line of that seal and commit it to memory, he wasn't a seal expert, but spending time as Minato's student proved to be useful. He could tell, that it was an old seal, and that it wasn't active. He had no idea what it was but at least he knew it posed no threat for now.

"Sara," he calls.

Her eyes are unfocused for a moment, before she meets his lone onyx eye.

He laxed his posture as much as possible, the fear in her Violet eyes unnerved him. Her hand tightens around the kunai handle.

It took two long strides to stand directly in front of her, she took one step back, still within reaching distance.

"You passed out" he said calmly "I brought you home…..to my …home."

She didn't respond.

"Boss. I don't think she's taking it in." Pakkun said,

She glanced down at the pug. Kakashi used that moment to reach out and with both hands one hand held her wrist the other pulled the weapon free of her grip.

He placed in his pouch he would take a look at it later.

Sara, flinched at his grip. Her fearful eyes returned to his, lone one.

"Your safe" he said quietly almost a whisper. He released her wrist.

"I-I don't…. Feel s-so good." Her eyes rolled Kakashi once again caught her, he laid her back on the sofa. He gently begun to pat her down for more weapons, he wouldn't take that chance again. The shinobi within him would not allow for it, civilian or not.

He flipped her over and begun to pat her down, he listened to her bereaving and watched for any tenseness of her muscles for any sign that she was waking up.

He was half way down her right leg when she woke again, she lashed out with the leg he currently had his hand resting on, which he couldn't blame her for really.

He backed off, giving her space. Her violet eyes seemed sharper this time. More alert, they still held fear. But it wasn't as prominent as before.

She was on her feet, looking wildly around the room.

"Shinobi-san?" her voice was high full of fear.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"You- you err passed out on the street I brought you here gave you some of the cold medicine you had with you."

Well that explained the bitter taste she had in her moth. But why had he been touching her leg?

She glanced at him again afraid to look him in the eyes ….well eye.

"Oh…"

She bit her lip, she knew she was unwell but to pass out on the street really? What had she been thinking? She should have gone home. But the thought of going back to that empty house without Shiro was just…wrong, it felt wrong not to have him by her side.

She glanced up at the shinobi, she felt a shiver run down her spine, she was once again alone with this man, this powerful man, her breath hitched. She did her best to conceal her fear.

A wave of dizziness swept over she placed her hand on the sofa arm to steady herself. Obviously, she needed more rest.

"I should go," she said, as she willed her head to stop spinning. "T-thank you for your hospitality shinobi-san." Her body had other ideas as her knees gave out, before she could even react to falling. She was pressed against a hard chest. She inhaled and instated of getting a smell of cologne, like she would expect he smells of earth, and leaves there was a hint of smoke. But that could be from the fire?

When she looked up in to his masked face his lone eye shorn with concern.

"Stay." He said gently. Heat burned in her cheeks.

"I-I don't want to intrude?"

"You're not. besides I have reservations about leaving you alone right now." his arm slid from the small of her back where he had been supporting her. She steps back her knees still like Jell-O, she decided to take a seat before she could embarrass herself even more.

"I guess I have no choice then." She attempted a small smile.

"Here" she looked to the pug who had the blanket in his mouth, she took it and placed it over her knees. The rest of the dogs looked at her curiously.

"Pack, introduce yourself." Kakashi ordered.

"Sure, thing boss, I'm the cutest and the leader pakkun, we met before"

"I'm Urushi" he said wagging his tale, he had white and light brown fur and long spiky tuffs of hair on his head. His eyes looked angry teeth sharp despite the friendly tone of voice he was using. Sara nodded and found it adorable how they all wore the blue vest standard Konoha couleurs.

"Sup? I'm Shiba" the one with the black mohawk said, he had light grey fur with a white underside and also wore Konoha handbound around his neck and had a blue vest on.

Anther small one jumped up on to the sofa wagging his tale excitedly. "I'm Biuke." (Biscuit) he said he had tan coloured fur with brown highlights on his long ears and legs. He had the Kenji shinobi on his head and has dark circular makings around his eyes He also wore blue vest and forehead protector around his neck.

"Hey, what's up I'm Akino." He had tan fur with a white strip from the top of his head and down to his Nuzzle he also had on a pair of sunglasses on in side of the house, Sara thought that was strange but didn't comment on it. He also wore the blue Konoha vest.

"I'm Uhe." He said quietly, Sara thought he was a greyhound. He is auburn in colour he had a white underside and white snout Sara wondered if he had been injured recently as he had bandages around his neck and left front paw. He also wore the blue vest.

She looked to the one curled up near the fair he yawned "I'm Guruko" he yawned again he had tan fur and a white snout and long ears that are a dark brown colure and notably more pounced whiskers then the other dogs. He also wore the blue vest and forehead protector on his head.

"And that's Bull" pakkun said "He can't talk like we can, he may look big and mean but out of all of us he's the softest one."

Sara looked at the dog named Bull. He certainly looked intimidating they all did. But she could see a softness to the bigg dogs' eyes. She smiled held out her hand the he happily licked it and nudged her hand for a pet. She chuckled.

"All, right that's enough, go do what you need to outside I'll do tea soon."

The dogs all took off in a whirlwind of speed. Latterly she felt the wind as the dogs scampered off.

"So" He begun she looked up at him musingly "Hungry?"

She was, she couldn't remember the last full meal she ate.

"Um yea."

"What do you prefer?" he asked. She noticed he kept that same distance.

"Anything fine with me Shinobi-san."

He frowned. At least she thinks he did, it was hard to tell with the mask on.

"Call me Kakashi. Shinobi-san makes sound old."

"Kakashi, then anything you make is fine."

He hummed. "so, you're not feeling sick to your stomach?" he raised an eye brow up at her she cringed she forgot how perceptive Shinobi could be. Then again, she doesn't hang around them….so no wonder she forgot.

A light blush coated her cheeks she looked down guiltily

"Thought so." He hummed "Tell, you what, I'll make some soup for you, that won't be to heavy on your stomach and I have some of the Akimichi ingredients for their famous vegetable soup?"

She nodded that did sound nice, and she knew the Akimichi were famous of a verity of healthily foods that's why they had so many all you could eat restaurant. Though she'd never tired it, simply because it was ran, by a shinobi… that alone put her off eating, it didn't matter how nice the shinobi was it was that fear he could snap her in two if he wanted to that stopped her.

And it was that fear, that she was trying so very hard to contain in front of this man, this kind Shinobi, but she was tired, she was ill, honestly, she didn't know how much longer she could pull off faking her been fine.

She had no idea if he could tell that her heart was racing that she had a cold sweat on and that wasn't part of her fever. It was because he was stood in front of her.

Licking her dry lips and trying to keep eye contact to a minimal she said "That sounds fine."

"Alright, then" he moved slowly, to move past the sofa but he saw her tense as if he was about to strike her, he saw it was an unwilling reaction but still a reaction to him moving. He knew she was terrified of him he could see it, he could even smell it. Her fear was tangible. He acted as if he hadn't noticed it, but really, he was out of his depth, he wasn't a people person, he had no idea how to relive her fear of him.

He sighs he would just have to keep a distance from her.

So, he made tea, fed the pack and fed the woman Sara She ate slowly. he noticed her fear of him lessoned when his pack where around her. Witch he found strange because with the snap of his fingers they would rip her sherds. Yet she had no fear of them. He guessed it was because she was a civilian and they tended to be ignorant about Shinobi and Ninken. He wounded if that was why she was so attached to the dog Shiro. She was unaware of what he could possibly do to her.

She was tired after the meal but stubborn she didn't go to sleep until he discreetly signalled pakkun to lay with her, once her hand had settled on him her violet eyes closed.

He was left sat in the chair pondering on how mystery's this woman was…..and he wasn't one for leaving a mystery unsolved.

* * *

**An, so tell me what you think?**

**And it's a slow burner, despite that chapter. Well when I say slow I mean in the way of love. My story's tend to have a lot going on in the way of action and emotion.**

**i will also add you all will know what she dose for work Kakashi will have to find out on his own.**

**We see Miya a lot more too and Genma, in the next chapter. There side story is cute. **

**See ya on the flip side.**

**Naruto dose not belong to me Sera and Miya are mine. **


	5. Chapter 5 meeting with the Hokage and

**Chapter 5 meeting with the Hokage and paranoid Shinobi.**

**Two days later**.

* * *

Sara would admit she was terrified, she was currently sat outside of the Hokage office waiting to be seen, well after the last time who could blame her really?

She had arrived 15 minutes early.

She was feeling a little better now, she had stayed the Night at Kakashi house, grateful for the help, yet still fearful of him, he had walked her home the next day, she had recovered enough that she hadn't had to cancel the meeting with the Hokage.

No matter how much her fear was telling her too. She had to convince him to give her Shiro back, though she had no idea on how to do that. Despite spending two days in bed, she had hardly slept.

She wrung her hands out again, and took a deep breath, she could not have another panic attack especially in front of the Hokage. Though knowing that those hidden guards are there really dose put her on edge.

She watched the coming and goings of Shinobi and civilians alike. Though each time a shinobi did pass she tensed. No matter how much she willed her body not to. She got some strange looks from the guards at the door to the Hokage office.

She jumped at the sudden loud shout.

"This has to be a joke or something!" a Jonin if she had to guess was staring off against an Uchiha.

"No, joke you're out of commission." The Jonin said.

"For what exactly?"

"You disobeyed a direct order YOU are not the leader of our squad I don't care what Clan you come from,"

Well that seemed to piss the Uchiha off. They air grow heavy and cold, and Sara tried to rain in her fear. She wanted to run and hide. But there was no where to go. Her bereaving had increased.

"That's enough!"

She blinked at one of the guards who had moved away from the door.

"Need I remind you gentlemen that there a civilians present? Not only that if the Hokage catches you using that technique with civilians around…." the man left the sentence unfinished. Both men shudder knowing what the Yondaime anger was like.

"Sorry Genma, well move and discos this amicably."

"See that you do. And Rai, get off your high horse, you're giving the Uchiha a bad rep."

The black-haired man scrawled but left.

The guard turned to Sara, who gulped.

"You alright their sweetheart?"

She gripped the edge of the chair tightly

"Don't mind them, you were in no danger here." He flashed her a smile. It eased some of her fear.

"Genma get back here you're on duty no picking up girls whilst working" the other guard reprimanded.

"Yea, yea" he winked at her she felt her cheeks heat up as the bandana wearing man went back to his post.

Sara released a breath put a hand to her forehead she was still hot. Though she probably wasn't the best to judge her own body heat. She really needed to sleep properly and let her body recover, but without Shiro she found it so hard just sleep.

When she hers the door to the office open, she looks up and freezes, Inoichi is existing the room, he gives her a friendly smile and wave, but his eyes, his eyes sweep over her she knows he sees more than most people do in one glance. A brief flash of concern crosses his features that she sees before his head is turned and he is gone. What had he discerned from one glance and to warrant the look of concern? Sure, she felt like death, but she did her best to hide it. She even drank coffee this morning she hates coffee, but it woke her up.

She blinked when the Hokage himself emerged from the room, a few quiet spoken words to the guards before he turned to her and smiled waving her to come over.

She picked up her bag, her pink coat was hung over the white backpack. She tried to quill the nerves in her stomach.

_Good thing I didn't eat this morning_ she thought.

He gestured for her to enter the warm smile never leaving his face.

When the door closed behind her, she couldn't help a small flinch, she was alone in a room with the most powerful man in the whole village.

_Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out_. She chanted in her head. The Hokage, hummed amusingly and her violate eyes were brought to his.

"I'm not going to bite you know?" he said teasingly,

Sara face flushed. He glides past her still form and gestured to the guest chair.

She smiles or at lest tires to, and takes the seat dropping her back at the side of the chair.

He moved around his desk and sits even that small action is filled with power and authority. _He's probably unaware he is doing it_. Sara mused.

Minato tried his best to appear friendly, welcoming, that bit was easy, what wasn't easy was not acting like a shinobi. Everything he did was in such a way precise and calculated. He'd been doing it since he was two, so stopping was very difficult.

Inoichi had said to try to limit his movements. Keep his muscles relaxed.

But it appeared it wasn't doing any good, he hoped he could get through this meeting without her having a panic attack.

Inoichi was helpful, gave him a few tips on what to look for. She was already on edge, the flinch he hadn't missed. But he could also see fatigue, her face was pale her pupils were dilated slightly though he put that down to the fear she was obviously feeling.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked softly. Still she flushes.

"N-No" she licked her dry lips "No thank you Hokage-sama." She stuttered out.

"The guards are not here," he said drawing her attention once again, her violet eyes were not on him they were focused behind him, he new what she was looking for. "I sent them away, in hopes at making you feel more at ease."

"T-thank you Hokage-sama…..but is that wise?" she asked. Her eyes widened at what she had just asked dawned on her "I mean I'm no threat to you and I'm sure your more than capable of handling a civilian…. but" she bit her lip

"But?" he prompted.

"But…what-what if I decided to say that you-you know what never mind."

A deep blush coated her cheeks. Minato chuckled.

"That you accuse me of some miss deed? Or that I can do as I please with you?"

She nodded but would not look at him.

"That's a risk I'll just have to take, besides do you think that Ill of me?"

Her eyes widened even more "NO! no, oh Kami no."

"That was a poor attempt at a joke."

She froze. An embarrassed look crossed her face. Minato smiled.

"Kakashi often says my jokes are poor." He said lightly small smile tugging at his lips. His attempt at making her feel at ease were not going so well.

And uncomfortable silence set in and he cleared his throat. "How have you been?" he asked "Have your injury's healed From Shiro attacking?"

"Mostly, my ankle is better and the bite doesn't itch as much."

"That's good to here, how is your job going?"

"Err-fine I guess." She said timidly.

"Shikaku been bothering you much?"

"Aside from Napping…..no."

Minato chuckled once again. And noticed she had relaxed some. Though her eyes were still darting around the room.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama I would like to discuss Shiro?"

He nodded and laced his fingers together. "Of cause." He said "I would still like to discuss compaction for your loss of a companion."

He noticed her tense, saw the anger in her violet eyes.

"He hasn't done anything wrong. Surely my opinion matters since I am still his owner?"

"Your opinion matters, very much so. Tell me about him?"

"Well, he's a good dog, he's never done anything to harm another person or shinobi."

"Except for you that is?"

She bit her lip "Yes, except for me, but as I have stated he was spooked and hurt, I would expect any animal or even a human to lash out like that given the circumstances."

"You have a valid point." He said pausing "However, he is still A Nin dog. And unauthorised Nin dog I cannot allow such an animal to belong to a Civilian."

"Why not?" her anger spiked. Though she remained sat in her chair ridged fist clenched.

He very slowly moved his arm to a draw, pulled it open and pulled out a form. He placed in in front of her.

Her eyes had become weary once again.

"This is a form to relinquish Shiro to the village I need you to sign it,"

"I refuse." She stated her expression hard.

"I can make that an order!"

"And we both know that you have no authority over me."

Minato new she had a point, he would have to involve the civilian council, and he knew they didn't like her, because she could use chakra. And an academy drop out.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" he said he did his best to keep the threat out of his voice.

Sara bit her lip if he involved the council things would go downhill fast, they didn't like her, they made that fact pretty dam clear last time. They hated that she new some academy level stuff, nothing manger just enough to take care of herself.

"I may have never completed the academy but I had enough knowledge to graduate. If it had been official you wouldn't have taken him from me" she was going on the assumption that it wasn't official.

"Are you saying you want to graduate from the academy to keep your dog?"

"NO, I'm trying to make a point" she said shifting slightly, "I have enough knowledge to keep him and if that isn't enough!" razing her voice slightly "Then have some one train me to handling him better." She looked in the eyes now though he didn't miss the slight tremor of her body, "I do important work of our world's history, and I feel safer with him around, my work ethics has suffered since he's been gone, because YOU took him from me, I don't feel safe enough to sleep!"

The silence that ensues is deafening and he can see she is tense. But she has a point and he sees an opportunity here, he knows Kakashi has an interest in her, and he could kill two birds with one stone. Kakashi could train her to handle Shiro and be her guard at the same time. He stroked his chin in thought as he regarded the woman. Considering she's terrified of Shinobi she certainly still has some balls to confront him like this…. Still this could work, he wouldn't tell Kakashi everything but it would help in the long run.

"Aright Sara, you convinced me. You can have Shiro back after six months, during that time I want one of MY shinobi to train you, Shiro will undergo some test to see how loyal he really is. IF he passes then you can have him back."

He saw the relief in her eyes her posture relaxed slightly.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama"

He nodded "Now, as for your health how long have you not been sleeping for?"

He saw the regret in her eyes. She had let that slip in an effort to gain Shiro back.

"Um….a while…" she said.

"There a particular reason why you do not feel safe?" he asked gently.

There was a moment of silence before she answers, "Just…..I never really got over what happened to me" she said quietly, subconsciously she held her right arm in her left hand, from her file he knew the brake had been bad.

"I see," he said "Have you thought of attending Inoichi therapy sessions?"

She nodded. "I have….but I can't-cant will myself to go" she looked ashamed of herself and Minato wounded how she was managing….sure she was sat in his office, but he could see the slight tremors that run though her body, how ridged she sat, how ill she looks. and the fear in her violet eyes. He can ignore seeing the fear, he sees fear or he had seen fear on the battlefield all of the time. But he realised from her slip up that she may not be coping as well as he thought she was.

The Anbu report on her safety not her well being….he made a mental note to correct that.

"What would make you feel safe?"

"Shiro" she answered immediately.

"An, he's not a possibility at the moment." He cooked his head "What about anther dog?"

"Anther dog? I-I don't s" she appeared to be thinking something over. "Hokage-sama. Woul-would it be possible to have-have one of Kakashi-san Nin dog?"

"Kakashi?" he sounded surprised even to his own ears. A light blush coated her pale face giving her a bit of colure.

"I-I happen to spend the night at his place-" her violet eyes widened alarmed "I mean I fell Ill and-and passed out at the market place-he-he took me to his house and allowed me to rest up."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Minato was amused, his lone student the one that shies away from people took home a civilian, who is terrified of Shinobi no less, and took care of her, oh he was going to tease Kakashi about this for a loooong time. He thought to keep the smile form his lips.

"Ye-yes, whilst I was there, I dozed off woke once, with a nightmare the pug Pakkun, he knew what to do he slid under my trembling hand, and let me stroke him until I fell back to sleep."

That did make sense, Kakashi often suffer with nightmares Minato wasn't surprised that his pack didn't know how to comfort him they have been with him since he was young.

"I'm afraid that's not my decision to make, they are HIS summons."

"Oh," he could see the disappointment on her face.

"However, there is away but there would have to be a condition?"

"Condition?"

He nodded "Mmm, if I made it a mission say a C rank, he could do it." What he wasn't saying is that it would be B rank possibly A rank considering he was guarding her life. "But he would need to be with you all of the time…" he let that sink in for a moment "Witch could work since he will be training you."

"All of the time? Even at night?" she asked he could here the fear in her voice.

"Well, no he could leave Pakkun with you then return in the morning."

"But I work at night, and sleep most of the day?"

"You would have to change your shift to fit the training in" he pointed out.

"Oh…. yea of cause." Anther blush coated her cheeks. Minato found it adorable. He wounded what his student would make of it.

"So, would that be acceptable?"

There was silence as she mulled it over.

"I—I think it could work" she said hesitantly.

"Good, I'll draw up the mission slip and have Kakashi stop buy in a few days' time, that will give you time to change your shift and get over that fever you seem to still have." He gave a pointed look though not as sharp as he would one of his shinobi.

"Now is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Um….."

* * *

Kakashi's ears were burning he knew someone somewhere was talking about him. Still he focused his attention back to the kunai the civilian woman had on her. He had somehow forgotten to return it to her…. well since he had it, he may as well study it. The seal was very interesting in that it wouldn't except his chakra, yet Kakashi could sense the woman's chakra.

Why would a shinobi standard Kunai with a seal that is synced with the woman be allowed? there is no way Minato sensei didn't know about it.

He turned it over in his hands. The woman Sara he should really start using her name, this wasn't a covert mission. she had some mystery surrounding her that was for sure.

He once again contemplated braking in and staling her file, but the disapproving gaze of his sensei stopped him.

He puts the Kunai away when he senses an approaching chakra signature, and pulls out his book.

Genma gave a lazy wave landed beside Kakashi.

"Thought I'd find you here." The bandana wearing man said flicking the Senbon in his mouth.

"Yo, what's up Genma thought you were working today?" he asked without looking up from his book.

"I am working, the Hokage wants to see you, he's alone in his office no gauds nothing."

Kakashi put his book away and tried to keep the paranoia out of his voice "Is there anyone with him?"

"A client, I think? She's a civilian good looking." Kakashi closed his eye he could only think of three, no four reasons why a civilian would want the Hokage a lone, none of them were good.

"And you left him?" his tone sharp.

Genma frowned "I was ordered too."

"Ordered too or not he's alone un guarded!"

"Kakashi he's the Yondaime do you really think a civilian could be a threat to him?"

Kakashi new he was right yet that paranoia part of his brain was taking over, what if she accused him of doing something he didn't?

What if she tries to Poison him?

What if she attacks him? Slim chance he knew, but still….. if she could very easy damage the man's reputation leading to him been revoked as Hokage.

"He wanted to see me? Then I'd better go" Kakashi shunshined away before Genma could stop him.

"He wanted you to use the door you dam idiot" He also prepared to shunshin "I'm getting to old for this…" he muttered.

Kakashi landed in the office, there was a startled yelp. A thud and a pained wince.

He reacted the yelp drew a kunai.

"Kakashi!"

Then came a knock on the door Genma poked his head through "Sorry Hokage-sama the dam paranoid bastard ran off before I could stop him!"

Kakashi lowered his weapon looked to his left, the woman, the civilian Sara was on the floor obviously she had been startled when he had appeared and tipped the chair.

Minato moved around his desk glaring disapprovingly at his student waved Genma off.

"I apologies Sara. He's very over protective of me." He smiled as he helped the lavender headed woman up. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head?" she was holding the back of her head with one hand Kakashi felt guilt he hadn't meant to scare her he just…wanted to protect his sensei from a potential threat.

Minato fussed over the woman righting the chair and placing her in it. Gently moving her hand away from her head. The copper smell of blood hit his nostrils.

"I'm okay"

"No, you're not," the Hokage sighed "Genma" he calls the door opens and the bandana wearing man once more pokes his head through. "I need a medic."

"Right away Hokage-sama"

"Use the door"

He nodded and left.

Kakashi reached in to one of his flak jacket pockets pulled out a scroll he unsealed it and a first aid kit puffed in to the room.

He placed it on Minato desk and retrieved a pad handed it to Minato who applied it to the woman's head a pained hiss was herd she swayed on the chair Kakashi steadied her.

"Sorry." He said gazing down at her.

Sara smiled a small smile, "I've lived in Konoha my whole life you would think I'd be used to Shinobi just popping up every were." She tried to joke.

Kakashi glanced at his sensei and winced, Minato's gaze was sharp disapproving.

His attention was drawn back to Sara when she lulled to the side once more.

What little colour she had in her face quickly drained.

The door to the office opened and Genma ushered Shizune inside. "She was passing by so I flagged her down."

The apprentice upon noticing the blood quickly came cover her hands glowing green Minato removed his hand throw the blooded cloth in to the trash bin.

"She has a mild concussion I've stopped the bleeding but with any head injury it needs to heal on it's own. I'd advise that she not be left alone for the next eight hours."

Kakashi saw the alarm in Sara's face.

"I have work…."

"I'll send notice." Minato said "Do you have anyone who can stay with you?" he asked.

"Um…..no not really"

"A work college?"

"They don't like me much….I guess maybe Miya the librarian she's friendly enough."

He nodded and once again called Genma in and Sara described the woman to the bandana wearing man, who left with a bow.

"if I'm no longer needed Hokage-sama I'll be going" Shizune said bowing also Minato nodded and thanked the woman.

There was an uncomfortable silence Kakashi stood close to Sara in case she fell of the chair.

"I Called you in Kakashi" the Hokage said turning to face his student. Sara was sat in the middle of them both "Because after staying with you when she fell Ill" Kakashi didn't miss the amused look in his sensei eyes "She lost her special kunai. You wouldn't know where it is would you?" Minato asked his voice was casual but his eyes held sharpness to them that Kakashi new was a warning to him.

"Ah…..yes…..I have it….I forgot to return it to you. I apologise." The copy-Nin said as he pulled out the kunai and handed to Sara.

"Thanks. I feel lost without it."

Minato hummed "is it still taking chakra from you?"

"Sometimes…. though when it dose it's nothing more than a trickle….I still don't understand why Lord third said I could have it."

"Yes, that's a mystery to me to I'm afraid" Minato said not missing the surprise in lone students' eye. "He is the professor what ever the reason maybe I'm sure he wouldn't put your life in danger. Still any change in the amount it takes come and see me at once."

Sara nodded then ground placing her hand on her head.

Just then the office door was swung open Sara jumped but relaxed when she heard Miya voice.

"Put me down ya big oaf!"

"Well if ya stop struggling so much then I would…..Jeez I wouldn't have had to carry you if you had just come like I asked you to,"

"I was working…!" she snapped.

Genma placed the disgruntled woman on the floor she was short, shorter than Sara but not by much. Her big green eyes glared daggers at Genma as she righted her thick rimmed red glasses. With a huff she pulled down her red skirt and glanced around the room a deep blush coated her lightly freckled face upon spotting the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" she bowed deeply. Her copper cooler hair fell forward.

Genma had a pretty good view of her rear-end he had to resit the urge to pinch it.

When she righted from, her bow she glared at him again.

"I apologise for disrupting your work" Minato said smiling down at the woman, "I understand that you are acquainted with Sara?"

Miya's gaze turned to Sera and nodded.

"She's had an accident and has a mild concussion a medic Nin advised that she not be left alone….I was wondering if you could take care of her?"

"Oh, of cause Hokage-sama"

"Grate I'll let both of your work places know and ensuring no punishment will encore. "

Sara stood Kakashi handed her bag she placed the kunai inside of it. She wobbled slightly and Miya came up place her arm around her Sara did the same.

"Thank you Hokage-sama and sorry for the trouble." Sara said not quite looking him in the eye.

"No trouble if anything Kakashi is to blame." He said teasingly. "Genma see that they get home safe?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" he followed the two women out of the room Kakashi was left alone with his sensei.

"Sooo, she stayed the nigh huh?" Minato's eyes were once again filled with amusement. Kakashi shifted uneasily.

"She didn't look as though she could take care of herself at home." Kakashi answered. "Besides nothing happened other then her sleeping and recovering…"

"Humm about that did she wake with a nightmare?"

Kakashi paused "Yes. She wasn't aware I was there but yes she woke, with the way she screamed I thought some one had gotten in, Pakkun gave the all clear sign and nuzzled his way under her hand she fell back to sleep soon after"

Minato nodded and moved around his desk and took a seat.

"I'm drawing up a mission slip for you," he said "To her you are to train her to handle her Nin dog Shiro,"

"What am I really doing?" he asked

"Guarding her"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "She's as far as I know a civilian why would she want guarding?" his curiosity was peeked she held so much mystery around her, though he doubted Minato would give him anything. He was madly surprised when he answered.

"She's an academy drop out."

_Well that explain some of it._ He mused. She had knowledge of chakra, sand some basic Ninja skills. That would prompt her to been watched for a while… but still why now and why would she need protecting…?  
"Her ability with chakra is different than most, unfortunately it has made her a target. She has no idea she has become one, but the efforts to obtain her have become more daring…."

"What's her ability with chakra?"

A small smile tugged at the Hokage lips "That would be telling. and I want to see if you can figure it out on your own."

Kakashi could live with that, he had more questions but he knew his sensei and knew that was all he was going to get. Still the copy-Nin was determent to find out.

* * *

**An, an early update, I have a lot going on this month with family issues, so I thought I'd get this in whilst I could.**

**Genma and Miya will enter it slowly. **

**I'm working on chapter 10 so still ahead with it, (The way I like it) but I'm slow at working with all the family issue, so please be patient with me.**

**Can you tell Minato is my favourite to write?**

**I tried to put more of Kakashi in this chapter but….eh didn't work out. She will get Shiro back but not yet.**

**Thank you to all the favourite and followers. Reviews fuel me **

**Disclaimer Naruto dose not belong to me, Sera and Miya are mine.**


	6. Chapter e copy-Nin may hav

**Chapter 6. the copy-Nin may have stalker tendencies?**

* * *

Sara sat on a small blanket under a tree as autumn leaves fell from the trees, she paid them no mind as she concentrated on the leaf stuck to her forehead. She was aware of Aoi running about kicking leaves and finding pinecones.

Her chakra was sluggish it always was when she had to switch shifts back to the daytime. This would help it get back on track. It also helps with her nerves she would be spending time with a shinobi, a lot of time with one in fact. Her tummy flipped and her concentration was lost the leaf floated on to her lap.

"Big sis, big sis. Look what I found"

Aoi dumped several different coloured levees pinecones and a few dead bugs (Sara tried not to shudder) on to her lap.

"Woe quiet the hall there"

Aoi stood hands on hips wide grin on her face

"Yep I'm gunna scare Gran with the dead bugs" she announced.

"oh, you are, are you good luck with that she wasn't scared of them when I was a kid so I doubt she would be now."

"Aww" she pouted.

"But I do happen to know Seth doesn't like bugs" Aoi violet eyes lit up "But he will get you back he's not one for taking a prank without giving them back."

"Hump he won't get me"

Sara giggled whatever happened she knew there would be a prank war, she had better warn Gran when she dropped Aoi back off.

"Big sis?"

"Hum?"

"Do-do I have to join the academy?"

"No, not if you don't want to why?"

"There's a man that keeps coming to see Gran and he keeps asking her for children to join the academy."

Sara stilled. "Who is this man? What does he look like?"

"mmm, he has a lot of bandages on his face and has a stick to walk with."

Sara was concerned that could only be the elder Danzo. She had forgotten to ask the Hokage about the lack of funding to the orphanage with all the concussion and all.

"I promise you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Sara said smiling though it was strained.

"But he was really mean to Gran told her she wouldn't get any more money unless she made kids go to the academy."

Sara clenched her fist and thought to keep the anger off of her face.

"I won't let that happen Aoi. I promise" Sara reached for the girl and hugged her she had no idea if she could keep that promise or not.

Danzo didn't like her the feeling was mutual. He hated the idea of a civilian using chakra and not fighting with it. Worse than that he used his power to intimidate people.

She pulled back from Aoi "Let's get you back I have to sort out a few things before I start work."

"Aww okay big sis."

She packed up their things took Aoi by the hand and headed back to the orphanage.

Gran was waiting upon her return she looked paler than normal and Sara wondering if anything had happened.

"Hey Gran you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine stop worrying about me." She huffed "Aoi go and put your things away." She turned back to Sara "Someone wants to see you."

"Me? Who?"

"Danzo"

Sara grit her teeth…. She would need the anger to get through this he may be retired Shinobi but he had been one. And still radiated that power.

"Gran has he threatened you?"

"He calls it gentle persuasion." Gran huffed.

Sara went inside. She took a deep breath let her anger flood her veins and prayed she could stand up to him…or at the very least not pass out in front of him.

He was seated on an old yet covered floral sofa the fire warmed up the dim lit room, the coffee table that sat between the two sofas, had a tea set Gran had got the good stuff out for him though she wondered why, if it was up to her he'd get the chipped and cracked china. The elder man glanced to something that wasn't there before his gaze slid to her.

"Hello Danzo-sama."

"Come child sit," it was more of command then a request.

Sara did as ask she wasn't sure her legs could hold her up.

"It's been a while since I have seen you, I came to check up on you" to anyone else he sounded like a grandfather figure checking in with the woman he knew as a girl. But Sara he sounded patronizing.

"I'm fine Danzo-sama. How have you been?" she inquired politely. Though her insides were a tangled mess of nerves.

"Good, good my dear" he took a sip of tea. "Where have you been so early in the morning and with that girl?" he spat the world girl out Sara resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Aoi. And she wanted to bug hunting and I did some training-"

She stilled at her own words that had interested him his lone eye roved over her she tried not to shudder at his intense gaze.

"You are not a shinobi why would you train?" the accusing tone in his voice made her wince.

"I was mealy doing chakra excises"

"Still….a civilian such as your self should not be doing such things." He snared.

"My job requires it. And I have the Hokage blessing."

He remained silent.

_Ha, that shut you up_ she thought.

He sipped his tea before he spoke again,

"Is not wise for you to be using Chakra, it's use is for fighting and protecting this village." He declared.

Sara sighed "What of Medical Ninja are those a waist in chakra too?" she asked. "I may not be able to fight or heal anyone but I can piece the history of this world to gather and make sure it's not lost."

His dark gaze hardened and she stiffened under it.

"I came to see if you could persuade that foolish old woman to sign more of the children up to the academy."

"If the kids don't want to, I see no reason to force them too."

"We will be short on shinobi, short on man power and if an attack comes, we will be over run."

"Forcing them to become tools will make them resent the village. Then they won't want to protect it.!"

"I can see your view is not going to change." His tone was chipped as he rose from the sofa, Sara stood too, her legs still felt week and trembly. She could not wait for the man to leave.

* * *

Kakashi had watched her at the woods with the girl from before he watched her use her sluggish chakra, he noted that stick a leaf to her forehead she held it for a good while before her thoughts distracted her. As far as he could tell there was nothing abnormal about her chakra.

He watched as she collected their things and he followed them as they walked to the orphanage.

Her file had said she was an Orphan.

He frowned when he felt Root agents nearby

_Why are they here_? He wondered.

"Someone wants to see you?" he hears the elderly woman say.

"Who?"

"Danzo"

Now he did frown what did the elder what with a civilian? He gives it a few minutes before he drops down from a tree, one of the older teens nudges the elderly woman, Kakashi swears he knows her from some were but he can't remember were.

The younger kids look at him with wonder and aww in their innocent eyes. He gives them an eye smile as he approaches.

"Shinobi-San?" she greets bowing slightly.

"Ah," he waves he hates the formal greetings

"How can I help you?"

He smiled again "I'm looking for Sara is she here?"

"Y-yes. She's not in any trouble, is she?" the woman asked. Though the way she asked makes him wonder if Sara had in the past?

"No Ma'am, no trouble I just need to discuss something with her is all."

"Seth watch the kids don't let Mie take her nappy off"

The teen nodded

"Follow me"

Kakashi did, he noticed how run down the place seemed to be. He wondered why, he knew Minato gave a lot to the orphanage.

"She's through there though she has a guest at the moment" the woman pointed to a door down the hall "I'll make you some more tea."

He eye smiled at her once more the woman bobbed along to make the tea.

He headed to the door but didn't make his presence known instead he listed in.

"Is not wise for you to be using Chakra, it's use is for fighting and protecting this villige." He declared.

Sara sighed "What of Medical Ninja are those a waist in chakra too?" she asked. "I may not be able to fight or heal anyone but I can piece the history of this world to gather and make sure it's not lost." Kakashi was impressed she was standing up to him. Though he could feel her chakra and how high strung it was.

His dark gaze hardened and she stiffened under it.

"I came to see if you could persuade that foolish old woman to sign more of the children up to the academy."

"If the kids don't want to, I see no reason to force them too."

"We will be short on shinobi, short on man power and if an attack comes, we will be over run."

"Forcing them to become tools will make them resent the village. Then they won't want to protect it.!"

"I can see your view is not going to change." His tone was chipped as he rose from the sofa, Sara stood too.

Kakashi stepped in to the door way "Danzo-sama what a pleasant surprise?"

"Hatake" the man nodded his acknowledgment, Kakashi stepped aside inside of the room so that Danzo could pass. The moment he did he saw her violate eyes roll in the back of her head she pitched forwound he caught her picked her up bridle style when he turned to the door, he noticed Danzo eyeing him.

"It seems your presence unnerved her Danzo-sama"

The elder man did not respond he simply walked away.

Kakashi looked down and sighed _seems all I do is catch you_ he thought.

He took her to the kitchen or what he assumes to be the kitchen he followed his nose.

"Ma'am?"

She turns her eyes go wide "Oh Kami not again, Shinobi-San could you please take her upstairs firth door down on the right I'll be up with a damp cloth in just a moment."

Kakashi nodded

"I take Lord Danzo is gone?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She nodded and Kakashi did as instructed, he found a bed in the room and gently laid her down he wondered if he should place her under the covers. But he thought better of it.

When the care-taker came Kakashi stood back. The elderly woman placed the, cloth on her head and brushed her hair back tenderly.

"This girl really," the woman sighed "She never did get over her fear of Shinobi." She turned her head to gaze at him "you are the first shinobi to come looking for her in a very long time,"

Kakashi shifted awkwardly he was tempted to get his book out but he doubted the old woman would appreciate it. Instead he gave her an eye smile.

"You don't remember me do you, shinobi-san?"

Kakashi lone eye widened and he shook his head no.

The woman smiled a sad smile "Well it was a long time ago, your sensei had to go away on a mission just after your…..farther passed away. With the village been the way it was towards your father he didn't trust anyone to look after you." She paused "Thinking back you were quite adamant that you didn't want anyone to lock after you," she chuckled. "none the less your sensei left you here. I have to say despite your distaste for the other kids you were very helpful with the chores."

Kakashi listened intently and honestly couldn't remember that. But the way she had described him was right, back then he didn't want friends and at the time didn't want to live with Minato sensei or anyone for that matter. He was still angry and resentful at this fathers' actions, it had taken Obito to show him that what his dad had done was the right thing.

He glanced to Sara when movement caught his eye. The elderly care taker turned to see her open her violet eyes.

"Sara dear your awake." Sara sat up the woman fluffed a pillow up before resting her back down. "Stay a while longer until you get your bearings again" she nodded. "I'll fetch you some tea." The woman took the wet cloth and smiled at Kakashi as she left.

Sara glanced at her retreating back then at Kakashi. Then to the door again. She frowned at Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. Kakashi recognised it as a sign she was protecting herself. Her voice portrayed her fear. Though he acted as though he hadn't notice.

"Oh, you know" he said shoving his hands in to his pockets "I was lost on the road to life but then I crossed an injured kitten and I just had to stop to help" he eye smiled at her.

She frowned again "Are you implying I'm an injured cat?"

"Well, you do tend to fall in to my arms a lot" he said teasingly.

Her cheeks flushed and he chuckled.

"So, does Elder Danzo visit the orphanage often?"

She was taken off guard by the question and the abrupt change in topic. Still he stayed back and made no move to words her.

"His visits are more frequent of late."

"He didn't seem to like the fact that you could use chakra."

"No, he believes that anyone with the ability to use it should be on the battle field."

"that sounds like him." He said though he was concerned and wondered why the elder was so, intent on sighing up new shinobi? Did he know something the Hokage didn't? or was it a way for him to get new Root members, ever way Kakashi would be bringing this up with Minato.

"You still haven't said what you are doing here?" she asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed though she reminds sitting.

"Mmmm, oh, I wanted to tell you to wear something old and comfortable."

"What exactly will we be doing?" she inquired.

"Training. As I was ordered to, you need to know what exactly A nin dog is capable off."

"What makes you think I don't?" she snapped.

"You trusted my pack" he said he made sure to give her eye contact, "They regardless of who they like will follow my commands, if I had ordered them to, they would have ripped you to shreds without hesitation."

Her violet eyes widened her mouth parted. Fear evident he wondered if he had pushed too far? But he reasoned that she had no idea how dangerous a nin dog could be. Before he worked on trust, he would show her just what a Nin dog could do.

Just then the care-taker came back, dispelling the fear he saw Sara exhale sharply as though she was relieved to see the old woman.

Kakashi figured it was time to leave.

"I'll be going now" he announced.

"Oh, if you're sure, there's plenty tea to go around." The elder woman said smiling kindly at him.

"Gran, he's a busy man don't keep him" Sara said "Besides I have to go to in a little while."

Kakashi noticed Sara would not look at him, he gave the old lady a eye smile before leaving.

He made his way outside of the old building a teen caught his eye. The one the care-taker had asked to watch the children.

Kakashi didn't miss the heat in the teen's eyes. Werther it was directed at him or the fact that he was a shinobi he couldn't tell. He waved at the teen who frowned and turned his back on him. Kakashi chuckled. Made his way out of the gate giving little waves to the younger kids who stared at him a awe.

He decided he had imposed enough on her privacy today. In a puff he was gone.

* * *

Sara grumbled under her breath as she walked down the street, two cups of tea later and Gran had finally let her leave. She was meeting Miya for lunch and was already late. The weather had cooled down considerably she was wrapped up in her pink coat red scarf. Her lavender hair was up in a ponytail. She really did need to get it cut, but Aoi had liked it long.

She looked up when she hers her name been called. She found Miya, smiling and waving enthusiastically.

Sara hurried along to join her new friend.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Gran wouldn't let me leave."

"No worries I haven't been here long myself," Miya smiled her Sara couldn't help but return it.

"How's your head now?" the copper haired woman asked concerned.

"Oh." Sara touched the spot she had cracked her head open on "Its fine now. thanks again for letting me stay with you, you didn't have to say yes to the Hokage."

"Oh, please it's fine I got a night off and company so, win, win really."

"Still let me pay for lunch today okay?"

"Fine" she huffed "But I get to choose were we eat" Miya smiled linking arms with Sara. She smiled back though she felt apprehension build, she hadn't told Miya about her fear of shinobi. She felt it was a stupid fear and didn't want to freak, Miya out, she was…is the first friend she had, had in a while. Bitter memory's rose up and she had to shake her head to clear them. What happened to her last friend was a tragic accident she had lost her best friend

"You ok?"

"Oh, yea, I'm fine…. So where are we eating?"

"You'll see."

They approached an all you could eat restaurants and Sara's tummy flipped, she knew who ran this place, she avoided it because of it.

Miya was talking about how grate the food was but she couldn't hear her any more all she could here was her own hart beat.

_Oh, Kami heats me_. She thought as they headed inside.

* * *

Inoichi sipped his tea Shikaku sat opposite him. Choza was with his wife who was stuffing from a bad cold, the Akimichi would not leave his wife if she was unwell the man was devoted to her.

"What you got there?" the Nara asked.

Inoichi glanced up "You know what I have."

The Nara snorted.

"What you mean is can you read it?" Inoichi asked reaching for his own cup.

Shikaku rolled his eyes at his long-time friend. Inoichi smiled flipped the file around not like Shikaku hadn't read it before.

Shikaku opened it up and began to read.

_Sarah - Orphan - File No. REDACTED Status: Civilian- Classified Description: Lavender hair violet eyes Height: 4' 5" Weight: 115 lb. (52.2 kg) Parents: N/A: orphan. Possibly the child of a civilian prostitute and a shinobi based on natural talent that is abnormal for a civilian child. Siblings: Possible sibling relation in the Orphan known as Aoi. Please see file REDACTED. Is also very close to the orphanage matron, who seems to be a grandmother figure in her life. Intelligence level: has had academy training as well as completed civilian schooling. Has pursued her own career, self-made, that makes her a valuable asset for REDACTED. Has been attending sessions on and off since she dropped out of the academy at REDACTED due to REDACTED Later being attacked by REDACTED in REDACTED for REDACTED this compounded onto the issues that she already had due to what she witnessed as a child. Said incident has given the patient a severe case of PTSD when it comes to Shinobi. Because it is a special case PROCEED WITH CAUTION. We don't need to traumatize her any more than she already is. Questioned on her obtainment of an illegal Ninken. New file opened on REDACTED and is an ongoing mission. The dog doesn't currently seem dangerous but that is also an ongoing mission. Has been assigned to be trained the bare minimum by Hatake Kakashi. _

_Recommendations/Notes: Sarah is extremely timid when it comes to people she doesn't know and doesn't trust. Which is the majority of the village. If we don't want to lose an asset it would be best that she forms more ties with the village. It is also recommended that Shiro be thoroughly screened and when she is trained properly to have him back in her care. Her situation is delicate. She is even more distrustful of older shinobi than she is of those only slightly older than her. Although she does seem put off by authority coming from those either her age or younger. This is normal in civilians. What is not normal is her extreme fear. Because she doesn't trust shinobi her sessions are not proceeding as planned. If her case weren't so vital, I would pass it onto a civilian member of my own clan. She is mostly isolated by her peers and subconsciously craves companionship._ _Also, please note that she is somewhat pacifistic in nature. Does not believe in using chakra for harm. Seems to follow what she calls the original jutsu "Ninshu"._

The Nara closed the file.

"Not much has changed then?"

Inoichi wasn't looking at him he was looking past him, "Oh I say things may have just changed," he nodded to Shikaku to glance to the left of him.

He saw Sara and an unknown civilian woman, but even from here the Nara could see Sara was extremely uncomfortable.

"It's likely she hasn't told her new friend about her fear of Shinobi" Inoichi said.

"That's not going to end well is it?"

"No, it's not she's showing signs of stress and fear."

The Nara nodded; he saw the way she made herself as small as possible when the waiter took their order. From the looks of it she didn't order much.

"I've seen her before" the Nara said.

"Where?"

"The library she works there, same Shifts as Sara they often convers but this is the first time, I've seen them outside of the library"

"Mmm, then she probably wants to make a good impression I'm willing to bet that she ashamed of her fear of shinobi." The mind walker said.

As they watched they saw she got more and more adjugated her movements jittery, she flinched every time the waiter walked past her table.

"Shikaku how many shinobi are in here?"

"Including the waiters at least thirty that's including the off duty Anbu."

"Some are louder then others," Inoichi said glancing to a table full of young shinobi, who were obviously enjoying there down time, the sound of Sake cups been clinked and drank the sound of plates been cleared away the place was busy, likely too much going on at once for her to get a proper handle on it.

"Oi Rodo over here!" a man called from a cross the way, both Shikaku and Inoichi saw Sara jump.

"Inoichi….."

"I, know, I know. Will you intercept the librarian?" Inoichi asked.

Shikaku rolled his eyes "If I must but you owe me a drink for this."

"Sure, sure." The mind walker said waving his hand. Someone dropped some plates the place went quiet for a moment shinobi determined it wasn't a threat and begun to cheer.

That was Sara's braking point she grabbed her coat and bag and apologised to her new friend.

She ran past their table, Inoichi picked up her file and slipped out just after her.

Shikaku made his hand signs as he snagged the copper headed woman who was going after Sara with his shadow carful to limit his chakra, she was just a civilian.

"Sara-huh?"

"take a seat" the Nara said "Trust me if you go after her it will make things worse."

The woman frowned "How do you know that? And I don't even know what just happened?"

"Take a seat" he wasn't asking.

He released his shadows and the woman glanced at the door one last time before taking a seat.

"I've seen you. Your wife comes to the library sometimes and you always check out strategy books."

"Mmm, I'm Shikaku Nara. And you?"

Her big green eyes blinked. "I'm Nakamura Miya. What just happened? She looked really upset."

"Really that's not my place to say, what I can say is give her some time, I'm sure she will tell you." He glanced at the table they were both sat at. "You should at least pay your bill."

Miya looked over and saw the waiter looking around.

"Yea, who was the man who went after her?"

"My team mate Inoichi Yamanaka he knows her well, she's in no danger" he reassured her.

The woman looked troubled to be honest Shikaku couldn't blame her Sara looked distraught when she ran out.

Miya stood "Um, thanks" she glanced to the door one more time before heading back to her table. And to apologies to the waiter.

When a Senbon landed on the table he glanced to his right to see Genma eyeing him, the Nara razed an eye brow, the bandana waring man glanced up to Miya.

Shikaku rolled his eyes, and gave Genma Anbu sings for _I'm not interested I'm marred. Want first contact?"_

Genma nodded.

Shikaku answered using Anbu sign again _pay for her meal. Friend skipped out on her._

The bandana wearing man grinned thanked him and made his way over.

Shikaku shook his head he wondered how Inoichi was getting on with Sara. Her chakra ability was unique he for one thought she would do better in intelligence but he didn't believe in forcing them to do a job they would not be happy in. however her office was perfect for napping in.

* * *

Inoichi kept his distance for now she was to distraught and making an appearance now would worsen her fear. She had made her way down the street then ducked in to a dead-end ally.

He watched from a cross the street as she attempted to regain control over her bereaving, she was cradling her right arm. Inoichi wondered if she was having phantom pains. Re-feeling the old brake. it would fit with her PSTD.

He really did need to get her back in to therapy.

He placed her file in the inside pocket of his coat took of his gloves and forehead protector. And tried to look less intimidating.

He strode over to the ally way cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Sara's violet eyes widened for a moment he thought she was going to run, she must have remembered she was in a dead-end ally.

He smiles warmly at her, he's already determent that the panic attack is in full swing.

"I-I can't…." She took in big gulps of air. He was tempted to call for a medic but he was confident he could handle this.

He sat down opposite not concerning himself with the dirt on the floor.

"Talk to me Sara, what are you feeling right now?"

"F-fear"

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"I-I. th-theirs to many Shi-shinobi"

"There's non-around now" he said gently. "Well except for me that is." It was a feeble attempt to lighten up the mood, and to break the ice. He sighed.

"Dose your arm hurt?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "AL-Always hurts when-when….."

"When you are around Shinobi?"

"Y-yes."

Inoichi talked gently slowly made no moves to touch her in any way, it took some doing but he was able to get the panic attack to stop. At least for now.

She was still sat sniffing not looking at him, making herself as small as possible.

"Sara. Do you want this to stop?" Inoichi asked.

"yes-yes of cores I do"

"I can help with that."

She shook her head pulling herself in more.

"You let me help you just now?"

She stayed silent. He mused that she didn't know why she excepted the help.

"Tell me why didn't you tell your college? Friend? That you have a fear of shinobi?" he knew the answer to that but he wanted to know if she would answer.

He saw guilt cross her face before shame.

"Your ashamed of your fear" he stated.

For the first time her violet eyes snapped to his, they were red and puffy, but he saw surprise in them.

"It was obvious"

She licked her dry lips. "Miya, Miya is….was the first person to except me without judgment I didn't want to tell her, I felt like , like if I told her she wouldn't like me anymore." She partially whispered the last part but he had heard it.

"I think that's her choice to make, she deserves to know why you ran out on her, I think you will be surprised by her answer she seems like a good person."

"She is" Sara said once more dropping her gaze "She not like the other civilians, me using chakra doesn't bother her at all."

"Then why don't we go and talk to her?"

Sara once more glanced at him surprise in her eyes.

"Why-why are you helping me?"

"Because it's my job all Shinobi have a duty to help civilians."

She was silent once more she bit her lip, "Th-this doesn't mean I'll come to therapy sessions." She said.

"I know, but I do think you would benefit from them but I cannot will not force you to go, to really help you, you have to come of your own volition."

She seemed to think that over for a moment….she nodded her head, "You'll help me talk to her?"

Inoichi nodded, "I'll help, it's up to you how much you tell her though."

Sara nodded. Watched as he stood. The moment he was at his full Hight he didn't miss the small tremor that ran though her body.

"Shall we go then?"

Sara stood, grabbed her bag and gestured for him to go first, he figured she felt safer when she could see him.

As they headed to the library, he went over what she had said today he was not happy with some of her answers but as he had said he cannot force her to go. The Hokage could but forcing her might shut her down completely. Still he was glad she had made a friend, it meant she was branching out instead of isolating herself.

He would send a detailed report of today's events no doubt Minato will have hear about it Inoichi new of the Anbu that kept watch of her.

No doubt he would be called to the Hokage office at some point tomorrow to discuss Sara. He hoped he would be able to one day help her.

* * *

**An, hey guys late update I know. Been busy, there's been a death in the family (not on my side) but still, things are up in the air at the moment don't seem to getting but writing done at all.**

**On the plus side chapter 10 was finished, though I'm not happy with it, it' seems flat, idk something is missing from it. Sure I'll figure it out. Hope you all are enjoying this so far? Let me know. The more reviews the better I get.**

**Also Big thank you to Rileyyheartt for typing up her file for me. **

**Naruto dose not belong to me Sara and Miya do.**


	7. Chapter 7 the boy with the big blue eyes

**Chapter 7****. the boy with the big blue eyes****.**

* * *

Genma sat in the staff room kitchen counter top eating an apple. He eyed Kakashi who was lounging on the sofa reading his porn. There were a few other shinobi in the room.

Raido entered the room the scar across the man's nose makes him stand out, not only that but Genma has known him since his Genin days, Genma dragged his eyes away from the copy Nin."

"Soo, how did it go with the girl you picked up yesterday?"

Genma sighed "Don't ask she kicked me!"

Raido laughed spotting coffee everywhere "S-she kicked you?" wiping his moth earning a scowl from Genma. "Should I ask why?"

"No!" Genma bit out.

"tell me or I'll get Anko!" he threatened.

The bandanna wearing man sighed took another bite out of his apple before answering.

"After the lavender headed chick ran out on her, Shikaku said to pay for her meal."

Genma subtly noticed Kakashi's gaze on him the moment he mentioned the lavender headed woman, _So, he's is interested in her_ he thought.

"And? Raido prompted.

"And all was good, we talked she was worried about her friend who had ran out on her ….and I offered to walk her to the library where she works, she had to go to the lady's room first.." throughout he could feel the copy-nin's gaze on him.

"When she came back I stood she reached over to get her bag…..but caught her foot on the table leg….I went to steady her….and …well…grabbed something I shouldn't have done."

Raido burst out laughing the rest of the shinobi who had also been eavesdropping erupted in to laughter.

"Not funny she kneed me in the balls…!" he said sheepishly, subconsciously his hand covered his man hood.

That did it the men creased over laughing even Kakashi chuckled though was hidden by his book.

At that moment Nara Shikaku chose to walk in "Troublesome. Don't forget she also slapped you before stomping off…" his dark eyes were filled with mirth "also, remember to turn in that report I asked for!" With that said she spun on his heals and walked out Genma was left red in the face with his comrades all laughing at his expense.

* * *

Kakashi lazily watched as his comrades made fun of Genma. He inwardly frowned and wondered what had made Sara run off? He wanted to ask Shikaku but he knew the Nara would not give out information freely. And to pull the information from him was like pulling teeth.

So, he gave up on that.

He thought about following her again but decided against it. One he didn't feel like it and two he realised his thoughts were too occupied by her…he didn't like, didn't like it one bit. She wasn't a threat; she was a mystery. And he wasn't a people person.

What was the saying let sleeping dogs lie?

He decided today he would not think about her at all…starting now.

He returned to reading his book…..only for his mind to wonder back to Sara, with a frustrated growl he snapped his book shut and headed out, he knew the other shinobi would assume it was too noisy for him to read. Witch his was. But now he was to agitated too read, why, why, why? Did his mind keep going back to Sara? He couldn't understand it.

His feet led him to the KIA stone he sighed and began to speak….Rin would understand he was certain of it. How he wished she was here to offer some advice.

* * *

Sara held flowers in her hands she was filled with apprehension and sadness. Visiting graves will do that.

Miya stood beside her and Sara was grateful for the company, she didn't want to do this alone. She could have asked Gran but she was busy and Sara felt bad for dragging her away from the Orphanage.

Yesterday she had been afraid she had lost her friendship with Miya, because of her fear of Shinobi, she had foolish let that fear take hold and ran out on her. She was so ashamed of herself and certain that Miya wouldn't want anything more to do with her.

She didn't want to admit it but she was really grateful for Inoichi's help yesterday, after he calmed her down, walked her to the library, he helped her tell Miya about her fear, Sara decided to be honest and upfront about it, she had told Miya not in great detail about what had happened to her.

Throughout Inoichi kept her calm and was able to offer Miya some tips on what to look for when Sara got to stressed and anxious around Shinobi.

When Inoichi left, she expected Miya to say we're done. But to her surprised Miya hugged her and cried told her that they were now friends for life.

Sara was shocked and relived, they hugged each other and cried.

After that she had asked Miya if she could help her with visiting a grave. Miya had agreed instantly.

Sara lade the flowers down and brushed some dirt away from the grave. It was her best friend who died at the academy, it was that incident that made her dropout. She said a small pray and stood liking arms with Miya the two began to walk away.

Sara's eyes were instantly drawn to the shinobi who was paying his respects to a loved one, Miya quickly drown her attention away.

"So, stupid question but how are you feeling?"

"Slight better thanks…. I've been meaning to come up and put fresh flowers but where her grave is marks the start of Shinobi part of the cemetery."

Miya nodded in understanding. "Come on lunch time and this time no shinobi restaurants"

Sara nodded and smiled at her new friend she honestly thought she would never have one.

As they walked the streets of Konoha, Sara noticed Miya was much more observant, Sara had to chuckle when Miya gave the passing Shinobi the evil eye.

"Miya it's fine as long as I don't get rushed by one or a fight brakes out walking past them is ok."

"Oh," she flushed red "Sorry."

"it's fine. Thank you for looking out for me though."

"no worries, but how long as that been happing?"

Sara's gaze shifted to a civilian who looked at Sara with distain and disgust Sara sighed, "A while…" she said stopping, "there not sure what to make of me since I can use chakra but not a Shinobi."

"Woe, you can use Chakra lady?!"

Sara jumped slightly glanced to her right were a blond boy was hiding. He had big blue eyes and three whiskers on his cheeks a striking resemblance to the Hokage.

Sara tilted her head he looked dirty cloths covered in mud and dirt, she supposed kids got dirty all the time, why not the Hokage son?

"Hey, demon brat get out of here!"

Something was thrown at the boy who flinched, Sara glared at the man who had thrown the object.

Not expecting to be caught he raised his hands and backed away.

Turning her attention back to the boy, who looked sullen.

"Hey kid wanna join us for lunch?" Sara asked.

His big blue eyes lit up….."Really? you mean it?"

"Sure." She turned to Miya who looked a little unsure.

The kid bounced around for a moment before remembering something.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki soon to be Hokage believe it!"

Sara giggled "I'm Sara, just Sara! This is Miya pleased to meet you Naruto."

The blond boy grinned, Sara was concerned as to why he was out on his own, she doubted the Hokage would leave it to chance that his son might be attacked? Did he have guards with him she couldn't see?

That did set her on edge still she couldn't go back on her word now….

Though she questioned _if there here why didn't they intervene when the store owner throw something?_

Sara sighed and looked at the boy and his big blue eyes, if she's watched so be it. She couldn't say no to those eyes. Eyes that look as though they have seen too much pain for one so young.

"Let's go then"

They walked with Naruto in front of them. Miya was uneasily she wondered if she felt the same way the rest of the villagers do?

"Miya'" she whispered "You do know he's not the demon, right?"

"Yes, I mean ….."

"He's the container yes but he's not the demon, he's just a boy that's had an incredible burden placed upon him. Don't make the same mistake the rest of the villagers has. don't judge him until you get to know him."

She left Miya to think about that.

"So, Naruto what do you like to eat?"

"my favourite food is Ramen,"

"Ramen huh?"

He nodded "Theirs Ichiraku Ramen over there he's serves the best Ramen in the whole village."

"I have no doubt." Sara said reaching out to ruffle his blond locks "But I can't eat there…besides it's probably busy and you have to wait… how about, I chose were we eat and I'll get you a desert you like?"

"Really?" his big blue eyes looked hopeful at her.

"Yes, really, but first answer me this you are allowed sweets, right?" she asked she didn't want to step on his parents' toes. She knows Kushina temper…. never seen it but her reparation proceeds her.

"Yea, it's cool, my dad says I gotta eat all me veg first though." He says pulling a disgusted face.

"Ok then."

As they walked Sara and she knew Miya had noticed it too, the villagers hated gazes directed at the small boy, who seemed to hunch his shoulders more, as if trying to make himself as small as possible.

She wondered if the Hokage knew about it?

Sara took up Naruto right side and held her hand to for him to take. She smiled warmly at him before he took it.

Miya took up Naruto's left though she didn't hold the boys hand Sara noticed that Miya glared at any villager that looked at him the wrong way. Naruto seemed to brighten up after that.

At first it was hard to find a place to eat people didn't want Naruto in their establishment.

Finally, they found a small café that didn't seem to care as much. Though asked that he stayed seated at their table.

"This is how it always is, unless my mom and dad are around then they treat me differently, like I'm a king or something." The boy frowned in confusion.

"That can't be easy Naruto you must be really confused about why?"

"Yea, but, mom and dad don't know and I don't want to make them sad."

Sara sighed it wasn't her place to tell him why they treat him this way, suddenly Naruto looked up at her his big blue eyes filled with unshed tears "You won't tell them will you?" he asked voice trembling slightly, like he was about to cry.

"They have a right to know sweetie, what the villagers are doing is wrong…."

"Pleas…." He leaped on to her lap and hugged her burying his head in her chest. She stroked his hair felt the tears wetting her jumper.

"Alright, look, I can't tell him, I….um …..I have a little fear of Shinobi, so you don't have to worry about it, but you do have to tell me if it gets worse ok? Promise me"

He lifted his head up rubbed his eyes "I-I promise."

"Cool, pinky swear."

She pinky swear him and ordered their food, he ate it all and the desert too, she told him that he could get a hold of her ever at the library or the orphanage.

Upon exiting the café, a white cat ran past followed by a black-haired boy.

"Hey, Sasuke get back here." Naruto ran off turning around waving "Thanks Sara see ya around"

They waved back.

"So, are you really not going to tell the Hokage?"

"Nope." She popped the P.

"Why not?"

"Because you are?

Miya gawked at her friend "What?"

"I can't. I don't think I could stand anther meeting with him."

Miya was flustered "And how am I supposed to do that? Have you ever tried to get past his secretary?"

"Then go to a shinobi what about him you talked about yesterday the one who grabbed your-"

"Don't say it!"

"Boob?"

Miya exhaled "He's a, a behemoth and extremely sexy" she whined "Fine…I'll talk to him… He looked so sad. I'll admit I- I mis jugged him…. I let the villagers talk get to me. he's just a boy."

"Exactly" Sara said she knew what it's like to be treat differently by the villagers.

"Aww, honey I gotta go, are you gunna be ok?"

"Yea I'll be fine now, thank you for earlier."

"No worry's really. And don't worry I'll talk to the pervert in the morning."

Smiling at her new fiend she waved good bye and wondered what she should do now. sighing she headed home to bury her face in a good, book. Books always made everything ok.

* * *

**An, and update yey. Kids are back in school. Double yey. Wither has cooled down a lot, so triple yey.**

**Positive, no matter how much Shit life throws at you, think positive, Naruto attitude got me though a lot. That will to never give up, and stay strong.**

**What do you think of Sara? Or Miya?**

**I can't wait for you guys to read further along, going for a more natural flow with this story.**

**So, I've been reading a lot of ff just lately, (and fantasy book on my kindle) xd my bunny's wanted to do something but, I told them no, I have enough to work on at the moment but the idea won't leave me alone, lol. Kakashi meats a fairy? **

**(what I get for reading to many fantasy books.) **

**Anyhow I've made notes for it, but deffo won't be starting it for a while I really want to finish love leaves you scarred. First**

**Anyhow I'll stop rambling now and offer you a good ff to read, **

**Transdimentional Exchange by DearCat1**

**Naruto dose not belong to me Sara and Miya are MINE. **


	8. Chapter 8 A mysterious seal

**Chapter 8 ****A mysterious seal.**

* * *

Miya casually walked down the street her green eyes scanning for the bandana wearing man, she couldn't deny that the man was attractive, she found it hard to believe a man like that would be interested in her, men tended to be put off by her small Hight. And she would rather not think about what her ex made her do.

She shudders at the thought_. Sick, sick, sick man._ She thought.

When the bandana waring man had lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her all the way to the Hokage office completely outraged her.

But then he had offered to pay for the meal Sara had ran out on, she would admit she had a good time, he made her laugh.

And then he had to go and ruin it when he touched her boob. Ok so she knew it was an accident. She did but….she still had issues with her figure especially her brest….so she kneed him in the balls and slapped him.

Later she berated herself for it because she figured she had lost any chance of going on a date with him. If not then. Now she would. She knew for sure. The Hokage son is been mistreated by the villagers there's no way he could ignore that and he would think she was crazy or making it up. Meaning he would most likely never want to see her again.

She in worldly grimaced. Oh well, at lest she would have her books. Where they were brave knights and prince charming to come to her rescue.

Hearing bouts of laughter she turned to see him having breakfast with his fellow Shinobi.

They were obviously making fun of him, his dark eyes caught hers filled with amusement.

"Hey Genma make sure you keep your ball's protected this time!"

Genma spat something at the said man who laughed even more.

"Sweetheart you ok? You look a little lost?"

Miya sucked in a breath he'd been watching her. Had he caught the self-doubt she had about herself?

He was staring at her intently, her cheeks flushed before she realised she had been staring at him and she hadn't answered his question.

"Err, no I'm fine I was looking for you actually."

A grin spread across his face he opens his arm "Well ya found me darlin what can I do for ya?"

Miya couldn't really say why she wanted him in front of his fellow shinobi this was a sensitive matter.

Miya wrong her hands out nervously. "I-I um just wanted to apologise for….."

"No need," he said cutting her off twirling seaborn in his mouth. "I was out of line."

"Yea don't worry about it Genma got balls of steal….ouch fuck Genma!"

"Then shut it!" the bandana wearing man hissed.

The man with scar across his face pulled a needle out his wrist.

"That better not be poisoned!" he hissed glaring at his friend.

Mya sensing the tension "Well. Your busy I'll come back"

She turned to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist, she looked back to see Genma smiling at her but his eyes held something she couldn't define.

"Woe I'm free," He stood but didn't let go of her wrist "Catch you guys later." He waved at his comrades and walked away with Miya in tow. Once a good distance away he spoke.

"Now, not that I'm not glad to see you again, because I am." He led her to an opening in an ally. "But something tells me you wanted me for another reason than to apologise hum?"

Miya was suddenly nervous she was stood in front of him this very, very tall man who smiled down warmly at her but his eyes held sharpness to them which she would admit scared her a little, she kinda understood why Sara was so afraid of shinobi.

"I-I do, but ,um, it's very sensitive?"

He raised an eyebrow up at her.

"Look, what I'm about to-to say concerns the-the Hokage son." He placed a finger on her lips.

"Hold up one sec darling," he pulled out a piece of paper stuck it on the wall above her head, she flinched.

"Perks of been the Hokage guard." He said "A privacy seal." He explained "No one can here what's been said between us. Now what about his son?"

She noticed his demeanour had changed he wasn't stood as laxed his eyes were even shaper then before.

"He-he um." She begun nervously. "He's been mistreated by the villagers." She whispered out.

Genma was silent as he observed her, she was unnerved by that.

"I'm, I'm not making this up, he told us himself."

"Us?"

"Me and Sara, t-the guards don't interfere when the-the store holders throw stuff at him…."

"Come on" Genma said pulling the seal off the wall and recapturing her wrist and begun to pull her along.

"Where are we going?"

"To see his farther."

Miya gulped _maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all _she thought.

He didn't speak again, and by the time they had reached the Hokage Tower she was out of breath. And by the time they reached the top of the stairs she was seeing black spot's; he found a chair sat her in it.

"Sit, stay don't move!" he ordered, she was too out of breath to argue with him.

He tuned to the guard at the door. "Make sure she doesn't move." the Jonin nodded and Genma placed his hand on the door before knocking and entering. Miya felt nervous, hell ever fearful, the Hokage was about to learn his son, his only child was been mistreated by the village. The most powerful man in the village…was about to learn that he wasn't a very good father….

Miya scrunched her eyes shut, that wasn't true and she knew that her fear was taking over.

The door to the Hokage office opened Miya opened her eyes to see Genma she bereaved a sigh of relief.

He gestured for her to enter she stood feeling more than a little nervous.

She entered his office all to aware of Genma closing the door behind her, she dear not look up as he led her to a chair placed before the Hokage desk. She bowed and sat keeping her eyes low.

"Nakamura Miya Hokage-sama"

The room was silent Miya sat with her hands in her lap. She wanted to say something because she hated long silences, witch if you think about it was funny since she worked in a library.

"Miya was it?" the Hokage spoke his voice much gentler than she expected.

She nodded, licked her dry lips.

"We met before, right?" he asked she could hear him moving but didn't look up, she nodded again.

"Miya, please tell me about my son?" he sounded genuinely concerned she looked up and found his eyes they were filled with concern worry.

She licked her dry lips again.

"Um, we found Naruto he-he was hiding from a store holder the-the owner throw something at him" Miya stopped and glanced at the Hokage if he was angry it was well hidden. "No one intervened, Sara glared at the man who promptly backed off"

"No one?" he questioned.

"N-No one"

"Go on" there was an edge to his voice but she continued.

"We took him for a meal, no one would allow him to eat in there entablement. We eventually found somewhere and Sara wouldn't eat at the Raman stand to-to many shinobi for her. He told us that it's different when he's with you that they treat him like a king but when you're not….he wouldn't say why it was different."

The office was deadly silent. When Miya looked at him his eyes were filled with a controlled anger, she knew it wasn't directed at her, because he blinked at it was gone. Still even to see that anger in the first place was scary enough.

"He begged Sara not to say anything. Made her pinky swear and everything, so, um she-she asked me to-to tell you." She was rambling now she knew it. "But it's really hard to get past your security so, I um found him." She jabbed a thumb in Gemma direction. The Jonin glared down at her but otherwise remained still.

"Thank you," the Hokage said. "For bringing this to my attention."

Miya wondered if he believed her or not.

"You can go now."

She stood and bowed again and headed for the door, before she opened it she turned to him.

"Hokage-sama, Sara told him to seek her out if it became any worse, she kinda knows the villagers they don't treat her so well ever."

With that said she left the office Genma stood waiting ever for orders of for the man to lash out.

"What's your opinion of her?"

"Well aside from been hot. She's seems like a good person; she was concerned about her friend when she ran out on her the other day. And for what it's worth I think she's telling the truth."

Minato hummed "Would you be willing to be Naruto's guard for a while? I'd ask Kakashi but he currently has a mission."

"Are you asking or is this an order?"

"I'm asking if I make it order it would have to be on record"

"Then I'll do it."

Minato gazed at his personal Anbu guard he had complete trust of the man; he has saved his life more than once.

"Thank you Genma" he said sincerely because he meant it. He had no idea about his son, none at all.

"For what it's worth Hokage-sama you're not a bad farther if the kid didn't want you to know then you wouldn't have done."

"Kushina going to kill me!"

"That you're on your own with my friend!"

Minato's moth twitched.

* * *

Sara wondered how the Hokage had taken the news she suspected not lightly. She sat in her kitchen drinking tea, she had been up for hours woken by a nightmare, without Shiro she could not sleep.

She had a book in front of her but her mind kept wondering to later today when she was going to train with the Shinobi Kakashi. She was very nervous, she had no idea what that would entail, she hardly knew him, and maybe that was a good thing, if she knew what kind of Shinobi he Is, her fear would just take over.

With a tired sigh, she closed the book,

_Maybe work will distract me_. she thought she wasn't supposed to go in today, but she really did need the distraction, then again Miya would march her back home.

She decides to go see Gran and the kids that always helped distracts her, usually because there was a lot to do.

With that decide she packed a bag and headed out.

The weather had cooled down considerably early morning fog was still in the air. She followed the familiar trail in to the woods. Though she has walked this path so many times since been a young girl this was the first time that she felt unnerved. She thought that it was the fog making things look eerie and out of place, yet she couldn't shake that feeling as though someone was watching her.

She quickened her pace she was been silly, or so she told herself.

Seeing the gate up ahead she bereaved a sigh, see just my imagination. She thought. The yard was empty, she knew Gran wouldn't let the kids out until the fog lifted, besides it was still early, Gran was properly making breakfast.

She let herself in and frowned when she didn't hear or smell the breakfast being made.

Closeting the door, she hung her coat and scarf up "Gran?" she called.

There was shuffling and hurried feet coming down the stars.

"Oh, Kami I over slept!"

The old caretaker looked warn. Sara was becoming concerned about her health.

"Gran are you alright?" she asked following the elderly woman in to the kitchen.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine we had baby come in late last night and well the poor thing doesn't want to sleep."

"Well, how about you go and sleep some I can do breakfast and get the rest of the kids sorted. In fact, bring the baby down here I'll see to it." Sara smiled steering her back to the stairs.

"But you have a life."

"A slow one at the moment. I'm free for half the day" she said "Now go rest."

"Thank you. Sara, I don't know what I would do without you."

She watched her climb the stars saw stiffness in the women's movements. Sara bit her lip, maybe she should quit her job and come work here.

It was obvious she wasn't getting the help she needed or the funding. She couldn't understand why it had been stopped.

If she wasn't so afraid of shinobi she would demand to know why. But look where that had gotten her last time. She shudders at the memory of been pinned by the Anbu.

Sara didn't have time to think, which she would admit was good. She was enjoying her time with the kids. Doing some cleaning at the same time.

* * *

Kakashi stood and waited. And waited, and waited. Ok so he wasn't on time himself but he knew she hadn't arrived before him, he had sent a clone to check.

"Jeez boss and I thought you were bad." The pug remarked.

So, that left few options one she forgot, two something happened to her? Three she was too fearful of him to attend. That last one was a possibility. He was sure if anything had happened, he would have herd of it by now.

Putting his book away.

"Pakkun come with me, rest of you stay here." He ordered his pack.

The pug jumped up on to Kakashi's shoulder. "Were too first boss?"

"Her house."

They swung buy found it was empty but undisturbed, the only other place he had known her to go was the Orphanage.

Upon arrival he could here the children's worried cray's.

He landed in a nearby tree. The kids were in the yard watching Sara on the roof.

Kakashi frowned, she was using chakra to stick to the slanted tiled roof, she appeared to be fixing it. He frowned again when she wavered on her feet.

"Boss, she's awfully low on chakra." The pug remarked.

"What on earth is she doing up there?" he couldn't help but aske aloud despite her obvious actions. The orphanage could hire a genin team to fix it, free of charge.

She dusted her hands off nodded to herself like she was pleased with the job she had done. Then her chakra stopped and she slipped she landed heavily on the tile roof hands scrambling for a grip before she fell of the edge. A gloved hand grabbed her wrist she glanced up to see the Shinobi Kakashi crouched on the roof giving her an eye smile.

"Yo," he greeted. "Nice day to just hang around" he said am amusingly though his visibly eye told her he wasn't happy with her. It wasn't nice day; the sky was a grey the roof was slick with moisture.

He stood pulling her with him placing his other hand around her waist to stop her from falling again, this meant that she was really close to the man, close enough to inhale his cent and feel his body heat. She shudders. He pretends he hasn't noticed.

"What in Kami's name are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Fixing the roof!" she said matter of factly Kakashi looked at her to determine if she was ill or under some type of Genjutsu. She was never.

"You're out of chakra if I had not been there you would have fallen, likely to your death in front of all those kids!" he lectured.

He watched as she blinked slowly as if having trouble processing what was been said, he figured that was down to the chakra exhaustion she so obviously has.

the colure drained from her face.

"No, no, no I-I was fine. I checked before I came up here." She responded.

"Sara! What are you doing up there.!" The elderly caretaker yelled up.

"Let's get you down before you fall down." Not giving her chance to protest he scooped her up and jumped down to the ground, as soon as they landed, she pushed herself away from him, needing the distance.

"Sara!," Sara filched at the caretakers' tone, "When I let you look after the kids, that wasn't an innovation to fix things!"

"But Gran the loft is flooded, the bedroom below is…urgh why won't you ask why the funding stopped!"

That got Kakashi's attention, he observed the old caretaker he didn't miss the look of guilt that crossed the woman's face.

"It's complicated Sara, leave it alone, we manage."

Sara scoffed "No, no you don't your low on supplies food and cloths, if I don't bring you stuff the kids may as well live on the street!"

The old caretaker looked troubled. Kakashi saw her micro expressions, she was hiding something.

"Sara, please let's go inside and talk about this."

Kakashi realised that she didn't want to be over herd, but by who? Him or someone else?

Kakashi spread out his senses, he felt it, the other hidden Anbu not her guard. No this was…..Root agent.

Aside from the elders Danzo interest in Sara what else dose the man want with the orphanage?

"Pakkun, do me a favour discreetly get Minato, something is not right here."

"You got it boss." The pug jumped off his shoulder and disappeared.

"No, Gran this needs to stop…. Your over worked and underfunded. I'm…. I'm thinking about quitting my job and working here full time…." Sara's knees gave out, her anger masking her exsorgen.

Kakashi caught her before she hit the floor the caretaker put her hand to her moth.

"She's fine." Kakashi reassured her, "Let's go inside."

The old woman nodded and gathered the children and sent them to play upstairs whilst Kakashi laid Sara down on the sofa in the Livingroom.

The copy-Nin checked her pulse it was a little fast but that was to be expected.

He felt her hidden Anbu enter and take up a corner of the room.

The elderly caretaker came back in to the room the concern and worry shorn in her chocolate eyes.

"Shinobi-San. About what Sara said"

"The elder Danzo what other interest in this place does he have?" he asked glancing at Sara

The old woman wrung her hands out "It's a bit tricky" she said glancing around the room uncertainly.

"Tricky?" Kakashi asked.

"Danzo doesn't take kindly to been told no." she said, her voice portrayed fear.

Kakashi lazily shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What leverage does he have over you?" he asked.

"I would like to know the answer to that as well" the Yondaime said. the elderly woman gasped.

"Sensei, Pakkun looks half dead"

Minato chuckled reaching for the pug, on his shoulder.

"I really hate that jutsu!" the pug whined; Minato handed the poor dog over to Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama!" the caretaker bowed deeply "welcome" she stood, looking flustered. "Tea? I'll go and fetch some."

Before Minato could get a word in, she hurried off.

Minato glanced at Sara who lay on the sofa, he razed an eye brow up at Kakashi?

"She used up her chakra fixing the roof" Kakashi said Minato didn't miss the disapproving tone in his student's voice.

The Yondaime walked over to the unconscious woman gently taking her hand in his he gaged her chakra.

"She's low but not dangerously so." He said placing her hand across her stomach. Then perched himself on the edge of the sofa. Kakashi stood in front of the fire.

The old caretaker came back placing a tray full of tea and tea cups on the table between the sofas.

The Hokage noticed her shaking hands and poorer the tea for the woman.

After taking a sip of his own tea he placed the cup down on to the table, he pulled out a paper seal and placed it in the centre of the table.

"Now Tikka, tell me what had Danzo got over you?" although he spoke with a softness his eyes were sharp.

As the old woman spoke Minato was already plotting ways to get the evidence he needed, Danzo was a slippery bastard, he never left a paper trail. Witch was what he needed if he was going to convict the man.

It's seems he's been redirecting funds probably to his organisation. But Minato new he would find no trace of it.

But why would he be asking for children? That concerned him greatly.

"I'll see that the funding is returned and have a them do repairs and I'll also make sure he can't do this again without my knowledge. Have you given him any children?"

"No, no never. But" before she could finish Sara began to awaken.

The Yondaime looked down amusingly at the confused violet eyed woman, she blinked several times before her brain had caught up with her.

"H-Hokage-sama!" she stammered out sitting up, she couldn't move her legs since he was sat against them.

He smiled warmly at her "It seems you used up your chakra fixing the roof?"

Sara blushed "Oh um. Yea….it needed doing so…"

"The funding will be returned" he said.

"See child now there's no need to worry and quit your job is there?"

Sara blushed despond at Tikka tone, Minato chuckled.

Just then the front door opened and Seth and Aoi's voice could be herd.

The girls face lit up when she saw the Hokage she pulled free of the teens hand and ran over to him; Minato smiled and opened his arms for her. He would never turn away a child.

"Hokage-sama is here." She giggled as he lifted her up on to his knee.

Minato inwardly frowned and glanced to his student who became alert.

"Sounds like you had fun to day what did you do?" he asked her with a warm smile on his face. As his chakra assessed her, there was a seal, powered by someone else's charka on her. The moment he came in to contact with her he could feel it.

The teen stiffened, that was Kakashi que to move behind him.

Aoi frowned "I-I-I can't remember" she said looking confused. Looking questioningly at the Hokage.

"Aoi what do you mean you can't remember you just came in?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, I remember going out with Seth going somewhere then coming home." She said quietly.

Sera looked at the Yondaime with concern she had sensed the sudden shift in mood.

When Minto's gaze went to the teen, he tried to turn to run but Kakashi was there he spun him around holding one arm behind his back. Held the other by his side. There was no need to pull a kunai on a civilian teen, besides there were civilians and a small child present.

"Seth what in Kami's name is going on here!" Tikka shouted hands on hips.

"I did it for us Gran, he said he would help."

"Who did?" Tikka asked.

"The elder Danzo."

"Kakashi detain him, I'll be at the hospital with the girl." With that said in a flash he was gone.

Sera filched as the sudden disappearance. She looked to Kakashi and a struggling Seth.

"Hospital?"

"My guess is he placed something on her I'm guessing a seal"

Tikka gasped and Sara leapt of the sofa ignoring the dizziness that swept in.

"I need to go."

"Pakkun go with her I'll follow once I've detained him."

"Sure, thing boss." The pug followed after Sara,

"Word will be sent later Ma'am." Kakashi said dragging the teen out.

* * *

Sera raced across Konoha; the cold wind whipped at her face her she had to stop once when her dizziness threatened to overwhelm her.

All she could think was she needed to get to Aoi, _if anything happens to her_….. she thought, she shook her head that didn't bear thinking about Aoi was family they all were.

"Easy or you'll pass out again" the pug said not even slightly out of breath. As he sat in front of her waiting for her. They had arrived outside of the hospital.

She looked at the dog "Um are you allowed inside?"

"Yea, boss is in here more then he wants to be, they let me in to keep him in."

Sara didn't ask why he would be in the hospital a lot; he was a shinobi and they risk their lives for the village every day.

She took a shaky breath and went inside. The smell of antiseptics and death hit them.

The nurses and dockers were busy treating patients and walk in injures.

Sara made her way to the reception desk, she asked the reactionist if she knew where Aoi was, the woman had no clue.

"Come on kid, I know where to find him" Pakkun said leading the way.

She didn't question him and followed the pug up several fights of stairs before leading her down a corridor and jumping up on some chairs opposite a door.

"He's in there the kid too, just sit tight boss will be here soon."

Sara sat glad for the seat she stares at the door prying it would open soon.

She felt paws on her looked down.

"Do you mind? it was chilly out there"

"Oh, um sure get worm." The pug settled down her lap she absentmindedly stroked him it helped relax her some.

She had no idea how long she had sat there for; it wasn't until she noticed the Shinobi Kakashi was sat down beside her that she came out of her thoughts.

He sat with his book, and she had to wonder how long he had been there because she didn't see him walk past her nor did she here him approach.

"Shinobi-san?"

"Humm? I thought we established my name was Kakashi" he said lowering the book just enough to see her through his one good eye.

"Kakashi then. Um what happened to Seth?"

"He's been detained just as sense ordered; no harm will come to him."

Sara nodded and once again looked at the door.

* * *

Kakashi observe her she was still pale and he knew her charka hadn't yet recovered properly. Sensei was right though Pakkun did seem to calm her a lot. It was as stoking him put her in a trance.

They lapsed into silence for some time until they herd hurried footsteps approach, Kakashi recognised the chakra.

Kushina ran straight past them and in to the room Aoi was in.

He glanced to Sara who looked alarmed. He can't say he blamed her if they called Kushina then they were having trouble removing the seal.

Silence once again settled between them it was an hour before the door finely opened.

Pakkun wisely jumped off her knee before he got thrown off.

She stood, as the Hokage came out of the room closing the door behind him.

He smiled a small smile. "Aoi is fine. The removal of the seal was more difficult because she's so young."

The relief was evident on her face. "Can I see her?"

"In a short while." He said "I summoned Inoichi her lack of memory concerns me, I doubt he will be able to recover it but he will be able to tell is if there's lasting trauma."

"What. What was the seal? I mean what was it supposed to do?" she asked.

"it's best if you don't know what it was meant to do. Rest assured we have removed it, Aoi is none the wiser to what has gone on; however, she will need to stay in for a little longer. Even though we removed it. There was some disruption to her own chakra. The medic wants to make sure there's no side effects."

Sara nodded.

"I'll call you when you can see her." He said turning and heading back in to the room.

Sara slumped back in the chair Kakashi could see the anger in her violet eyes he wounded if she was brave enough to confront Danzo. He doubted it. Still he wouldn't be leaving here anytime soon. He lowered his book. Really there was no reason to stay except for her.

_Why am I so drawn to her? _He asked himself. He turned to look at her. She wasn't anything special. She was an average civilian. With a mystery sounding her, but was that the only reason he felt drawn to her?

* * *

**An, felt bad giving you guys a short chapter last time.**

**So, Miya was in this one a bit? Do you like her? **

**I agonised over Naming this chapter, I don't like choosing a name for them, (if you have anything better let me know I'll change it) **

**Just so you guys know, there relationship is a slow burner right now he's confused as to why he's drawn to her, and it will take him a long…long time realise why.**

**Is there any character you want her to socialise with? **

**Might guy will make his appearance soon, and was thinking Anko could be fun to write? Nara Shikaku is also making more of an appearance later. Let me know in the reviews, and I'll see what I can do. (Wont promise I'll use all of your suggestions, but I will try) **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya next month now, or depending on how fast I write. XD.**

**Naruto is not mine Sara and Miya are mine.**


	9. Chapter 9 unexpected ball of sunshine

**Chapter 9. unexpected ball of sunshine.**

* * *

Sara had stayed at the hospital with Aoi, the child was none the wiser except a little confused as to why she was in the hospital,

Sara had told her a small lie. Aoi slept peacefully, whereas Sara sat stewing in her own anger the whole night.

Inoichi had told her there was no lasting trauma, but he could not recover those lost memory's.

How had she let this happen to Aoi, her possibly only blood relative?

She was fuming with herself. She had no idea Seth was even taking her out, or how long it had been going on for?

With a frustrated growl, she stood was thankful that the dizziness had gone now. her chakra was back to normal levels.

The shinobi Kakashi had left once the Hokage had gone, though he left Pakkun.

The pug laid with Aoi and cracked an eye open when Sara had stood.

"I'll be back shortly," she said as she left the hospital room. She needed some tea, maybe it would calm her down a bit.

She headed to the hospital Carretera, got her tea, even though her stomach rumbled at the smell of food, she didn't bother to eat. Despite not eating since yesterday morning.

She headed back to the room Aoi was in. she was surprised to see Naruto sat outside of the room. She stopped.

"Hey kid?"

His blue eyes lit up "Hey it's you," he looked around "You kept my secret right?"

"Yea sure did," she lied.

The boy grinned.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my mum stopped by to see someone" he said looking behind her.

"I see." She said glancing over her shoulder "Sure she won't be long." Just then the door open and Kushina nearly bumped into Sara, the lavender headed woman, turned to face Uzumaki

"Oh, hello there." Kushina said cheerfully. "I just wanted to check up on her and make sure what we did yesterday hasn't done any lasting damage."

Sara nodded, and switched the tea over to the other hand and dipped her head slightly. "I can't thank you enough" Sara said sincerely.

"There's no need really, I was glad to help." Kushina smiled, sweeping her red hair over her shoulder.

"Mom can we go now!" Naruto whined.

Kushina sighed "Yes Naruto we can go now, though I thought you didn't want to go?"

The boy huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't but it's boring here…." He whined again.

Kushina turned back to Sera. "Well I'd better go." She ushered Naruto up Kushina glanced back at her with concern and Sara blinked. _Jezz where are my manners today?_ She thought.

"Hey." She said grabbing the Uzumaki attention "I'm sorry my brain seems to have stopped working." She says sheepishly, "I'm Sara pleased to meet you, and thank you for all you did yesterday." She said bowing though carefully with the tea in hand.

Kushina chuckled "It's fine I take it you didn't sleep well sat in that chair all night."

Sara face blushed "Ah, didn't sleep at all actually" she said averting her gaze for a moment "Been to angry to do that" her violet eyes darkened she balled her free hand in to a fist "How dare he do this to her!"

Kushina placed a hand on her shoulder "Minato will not forget what he has done, catching the man doing It, is another matter, but once Minato has his mind committed something you bet no amount of slipping away will deter him from catching him. Ya'know?!"

Sara nodded.

she forced herself to calm down she knew she couldn't face the elder no matter how much her anger wanted to.

Kushina smiled reassuringly at her, and for the first time, the awe-struck Sara. This was Kushina! The last Uzumaki! Famed for their seals. She had never met the woman in person only exchange scrolls through a third party. Usually Shikaku. She would send the scrolls with the seal in it that she didn't know what it was, Kushina would exam it send, an answer back with the Nara.

Sera was suddenly shy "Um it's really a pleasure to meet you. I-I err…. appreciate that you take time out of your schedule to help with my scrolls." she laughed nervously. "Some of those were in pretty bad shape I'm surprised you could still decipher them."

Kushina blinked "Ohhh, you're the archivist, it's no trouble ya'know."

Sara nodded.

"We'll I'd better go, need to get Naruto to the academy."

"No way! I'm not going!" the boy crossed his arms, cheeks puffed out as he sulked.

"Oh, yes you are!" Kushina hair seemed to rise on it's own accord. Sara new it was chakra manipulation but it looked intimidating.

Naruto ran off "That's if you can catch me first!"

Kushina sighed. Her hair monetary dropping "Well it's was nice meeting you." She said before hurrying after her son.

Sera watched them go, she tilted her head to the side_. I wonder if he's still teaching there..?_ she thought to herself.

Whilst at the academy there was an instructor who well wasn't very nice, one of the clan kids complained about him but nothing was done, it seemed the man was respected by his pears and even a clan child's words weren't enough.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening and Aoi stood wiping sleep out of her eyes "Big sis?"

"Sorry I took so long went to get some tea" she said.

"Gran says you've liked tea since you were sixteen,"

"Yea, my sensei fault. Come on let's get you washed and changed and I'll see about getting you some breakfast."

She put all thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on Aoi.

* * *

Miya huffed and puffed and huffed some more. She curst under her breath for the millionth time _urgh why did I have to offer to bring books to the library_….she shifted the box in her already trembling arms. A new shipment had come in but the cart had broken down at the main gate. Her heels squashed in the mud the roads were soggy due to the heavy rain they had last night, this was only the third box out of …..forty… the old hag as Miya called her wouldn't' let any of the other staff help. She shifted the box again. Stopping to a adjust her hold on it.

There was a shout and the next thing she knew she was bumped into. The box went flying in to the air as she fell to the ground with a yelp. She just saw a blonde boy looking back apologetically at her before a redhead woman ran after him. She blinked at the upside-down view she had. Sitting up she grimaced her hair coat everything was covered in mud. She adjusted her glasses. "Grate" she muttered as she pulled mud from her hair, villagers looked on muttering their own curses at the blond boy, but didn't bother to lend a hand to her.

She sighed looked around for the box prayed it wasn't damaged the old hag would have her head!

When sandaled feet squelched beside her, she looked up she saw ash blond hair and blue-green pupil-less eyes a kind smile.

"Need a hand?" he asked, she glanced at her now muddy box he had in his hands before nodding.

He shifted the box into one hand as though it weighed nothing, maybe to him it didn't, and offered her his hand.

She took it he pulled her up to her feet with little effort. Miya grimaced as mud invaded her shoes.

"Looks like your having a bad day."

"Yea you could say that" she said as she attempted and failed to brush the mud off but only making it so much worse. With a frustrated growl, she turned to the man.

"Thank you for stopping to help." She said, though she noticed his amusement dancing in his pupil-les eyes. But that only added to her already foul mood.

Snatching the box from him, "Well thanks" she said tersely. She turned abruptly intent on going back to her miserable day.

"Hey wait!" he called after and easily caught up to her, "Let me carry that for you?" he offered walking backwards holding his hands out for the box.

"Are you going to carry the other forty boxes too?" she asked razing her eyebrows up at him.

"Forty? Why are you carrying them?" he asked.

"Because the old hag-I mean Nina-sama ordered me too"

"Ahhh, she still the same as ever then."

Miya frowned "What do you mean?" she stopped walking half afraid that the shinobis would walk into someone and half intrigued.

He took the opportunity to take the box from her trembling hands.

"She's testing you" he said with amusement.

"Testing me?"

"Nina-sama has a way of testing people and if they don't meet her standards then they can kiss their job goodbye."

"What!?"

Inoichi smiled "The fact that she's testing you says something though she must respect you."

Miya scoffed crossing her arms "Yea right."

"Tell me, are you next in line for her job? I know she can't be far of retirement."

"Err, yea I mean I applied for it."

"Then that's what she testing you for" he said turning and began walking. Miya hurried to catch up with him.

"But what's the test? I don't understand how this is a test?"

"If I gave you the answers that wouldn't be fair would it?"

Miya pouted. Inoichi laughed. "Think about it." He said "You have another forty attempts at cracking it. But fail to do so and she'll deny you the job." he warned.

Miya sighed "Could this day get any worse!?"

Inoichi chuckle again, and a silence settled between them. Miya thought about what he had said, she bit her lip and wondered what the old hag could possibly want her to realise?

She was so lost in thought she had forgotten Inoichi was there until he spoke again.

"How's Sara?" he asked when she looked, she saw genuine concern for her friend.

"She's good," she said hesitantly. She looked at Inoichi again, she wondered why he would be so interested in her friend?

He smiled "I'm just curious, she would benefit from some therapy but unfortunately she won't attend any sessions."

She silent for a moment "She's tired a lot; she won't admit it but I don't think she's sleeping." She said worriedly. "And possibly maybe skipping meals."

"That is concerning." He said worriedly. "Dose she listens to you? Would she take your advice?"

"If you mean suggested that she goes to you, I have she's adamant that she doesn't need you."

Inoichi sighed.

"is there a-a way to force her to go?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not, if I force her, she will withdraw even more."

Miya frowned worriedly.

"Just keep doing what you are doing." He said "As far as I know you are the first friend she had made in a long time. That says something about you."

Miya moth twitched. "Yea turned out we liked the same books and it just kinda grow from there." She said smiling.

Inoichi smiled. And they arrived at the library they stopped and he carefully handed the box back over making sure she had it's weight in her hands before he let go.

"Well thank you for your help."

"No trouble really. he half turned to walk away "I know you pass Nina-sama test." With that he smiled and waved good bye.

Miya heaved a sigh and with determination she strode in to the library. She didn't care that the staff shinobi and civilians had all stopped to watch her. She must have looked a sight seeing as she was covered in mud.

As she walked her brain was working Why would she ask her and only her to do a job like this….? Then she thought that it was to make sure she would follow any orders given to her from higher ups. But then if Miya got the job she would be the one in charge, so, …..her green eyes widened _she wants to see if I'll question the order _she thought to herself. She slammed the box on the table in front of Nina-sama.

"That's it I'm not doing any more without help." She told her blankly.

The old woman with dark eyes stared at Miya for a long-time unblinking, Miya began to feel nerves but she would not back down. If this got her fired then so be it. But it was outrages to ask anyone to do it alone, why she hadn't figured it out before now she'll never know.

Suddenly the old woman stood Miya blinked and cringed thinking that this wasn't the answer she was looking for

"Good, you have back bone" she said turning to the other staff members "Get collecting thoughts boxes!" she told them And Miya bereaved a sigh of relief.

She owed Inoichi for this, she knew, but she was upset with herself for not seeing it.

* * *

Sera had taken Aoi back to the orphanage. There had been no word on Seth but as soon as there was Gran would let her know.

Gran had also told her to go home and get some rest, but she couldn't do that, something kept on bothering her. Ok a lot of things bothered her. She was still pissed at Danzo. but something kept coming up an old memory from when she was at the academy, and she couldn't let it go.

It was one of the more unpleasant once. That was for sure.

Pakkun trotted beside her.

"Pardon me but this isn't the way to your house." The pug said looking up at her.

"You can go if you want?"

"Nah-ahhah I was ordered to stay with you and that's what I'm going to do."

Sera frowned "Why has he ordered you stay with me?" she asked.

"Urr, to get to know you since I'll be staying with you over night" the pug lied.

"Oh, makes sense I guess." She said continuing her walk.

"So where are we going?"

"To check something out, I remembered something, from my youth and I wanted to see if he still worked there."

"Who and worked where?"

"A sensei at the academy. He wasn't very nice, and often beat us up."

"Beat up? Didn't you report him?"

"Yea, multiple times nothing was done. It seems he had a good reputation on the battel field before he became a sensei"

"That doesn't sound right."

"Your right it wasn't. but there was nothing we could do about it. At the time I thought this was how it was supposed to be, that, that was how the academy taught us how to become a shinobi, it was later when I grow up that I realised what he had been doing was wrong."

She walked around the back of the academy along the mettle mesh fence. She headed for the far corner and she wasn't all that surprised when she herds flesh been slapped.

"I'll teach you to pay attention in class!"

"Hey, get away from her!" Sara recognised that voice as Naruto's

Pakkun growled. Sara glanced down "Don't" she said "I'll talk someone but don't Interfere."

The pug nodded Sara got a little closer she saw the man in question stood at his full height staring down at Naruto who stood in front of a young girl. Sara had seen her around the villige and new she was a Hyuga but that was all she knew, she stayed away from the clans, there history was far better to study.

She regarded her old teacher; he hadn't changed much other than the fact he was older. He was built like a house all muscle. His arms were thick and she knew what it was like to be slapped by those hands. He would never deal a blow that was obvious or wouldn't fade. He ruled the class through fear and intimidation. He still had the prostatic right leg that had ended his front-line career.

"Still teaching then sensei?" she asked he turned slowly.

"The drop out!" he spat.

"I'm flattered you remember me"

"Tech, you had potential and then you got all soft cause one of your class mates had an ascendant!" he snared.

Sara felt the sting of his words but refused to show it.

"Yea, well I'm glad I left meant I didn't have to endure your abuse anymore.!"

"Abuse. Girl what I gave you was nothing!"

"Just like how it's nothing now?" she asked glancing at the girl and Naruto.

"Dam brats aren't worth my time!" he hissed before turning and walking with a slight limp back towards the academy.

Sera dropped to her knees her bereaving was heavy, that had taken a lot to confront a man like that, he radiated power, hell he could probably snap her in two with those arms.

She could feel her body begin to go numb with fear.

"Hey Sara are you ok?"

She looked up to see Naruto crouched down in front of her, _how the hell did he get over the fence_? she wondered.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. Naruto didn't need to see her in this sorry state.

"Yea…. I'm fine…. just my fear taking over."

"Oh…..that's right you're afraid of Shinobi."

"Huh-huh just give me a minuet" she said as she willed her body to calm down, she hadn't even realised she had closed her eyes until she opened them. She found Naruto speaking to the blushing girl though the fence.

The young Hyuga bowed at Sara and blushed at Naruto before she left.

She stood her legs felt like Jell-O.

"Are you Ok Naruto? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Na, he's just a bully!"

"Good I'm glad, I'll make sure he won't bully you or your class mates any more" she said though she wondered how she was going to do that. She doubted she could tell the Hokage without passing out.

She realised Pakkun had disappeared, she looked around for the pug, but could not find him.

She shrugged maybe he decided to returned home.

"So, Sara you can use chakra, right?" he asked.

"Urr, kinda, not on the same level as a shinobi. Why do you ask?"

"Cause, I don't get it!" he said crossing his arms puffing out his little whiskered cheeks Sara almost laughed, almost she knew that would upset him more.

"Get what?" she asked.

"Chakra, mine doesn't work."

"Sure, it does…sometimes it just takes a little time to grasp it."

"I have it but my mum says I have too much of it."

"What are you trying to do with it?"

"stick a leaf to my head."

"Ah….and your mum says you have a lot of it?"

The boy nodded and Sara thought for a moment.

"Come on I'll help with that besides I don't think I could send you back knowing he's still teaching."

Sara held out her hand for the boy to take, he did so she headed away from the academy.

* * *

Pakkun sat in the tree and watched, he was now perched next to a seething Genma.

"If she hadn't of shown up when she did, I was about ready to show him what real intimidation feels like!"

"Same here, she asked me not to intervene, but I'll tell ya I wanted to bite his nuts off."

"fuck the Hokage is going to be pissed." He said leaping off the branch and followed them through the woods.

When they stopped Genma once more sat out of sight and the pug sat beside him.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked the pug

"Orders, boss said to watch her and see if there anyone around who shouldn't be."

Genma raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask I don't know ever."

"Why are you guarding the kid?"

"Because her friend told the Hokage that the villagers don't treat him very well." He said twirling a Senbon in his mouth. "And as I've just found out nether do the sensei at the academy. Oh, this is not going to be fun to report back." He ground.

"Yea I feel ya, I wouldn't want to be on the Yondaime bad side. Hell, even Kakashi goes out of his way not to upset his sensei. Though Kushina will be much worse when she finds out."

"Oh, Kami kill me now before Kushina dose!"

* * *

"Ok Naruto." She said finding a tree log to sit on since the ground was muddy. "Try this." She picked up a handful of dry leaves "Instead of sticking one leaf to you try sticking more."

"Huh? How's that going to help?"

"Because you have too much chakra you need to give it more to do." She explained. "Now every few seconds I'm going to add more levees. Just apple more chakra."

So, she did she placed one on his head, she felt the hum of his chakra as it attempted to grip the leaf. She held it there with her finger then placed anther leaf on top of it, Naruto's eyes widened a fraction when she moved her hand away and they stayed stuck "Good, now I'll add more" his limit was ten leaves. Next, she moved on to sticking them on different parts of his body, his arms legs and back.

He had to concentrate to do it but he could.

His big blue eyes shorn up at her with excitement. "Oh id did it…."

"you just need to practice" she said with a giggle as the leaves fell off them moment he spoke.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"It's basic academy stuff…. nothing advanced." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But if you wanted to kow how to do the clone thing, that's out of my depth I don't have the chakra to do it."

"Aww, that's on the exam to graduate the academy" he said.

"Well you have a way to go yet."

Naruto pouted before he got a detriment look in his eyes. "I'll pass it and become the greatest shinobi there ever was! Believe it!"

Sara had to hide a laugh "Oh I believe you,"

She spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Naruto and by the end of it she was dog tiered…

She watched him meat up with his mother as if he hadn't skipped class.

"That was nice of you" the pug said she glanced down.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh around, it's time we met up with the boss. He has some instructions and some stuff for me"

"Oh, right ok, lead the way,"

Sara followed the pug not really paying attention to what was going on around her.

She was tired but still pissed that the elder would get away with this sort of thing. Aoi was none the wiser but Seth? She had no idea how the teen was holding up, or what was going through his head.

"Where here" the pug cut through her thought's she blinked and found herself stood in front of the Hokage tower.

"Boss is over there" he said glancing to the Kakashi who stood learning against the wall book in hand. He gave an eye smile, as they approached, Sara was weary as there was a lot of Shinobi that hung around the tower.

"Yo." He greeted "I hope Pakkun has been behaving himself?"

The pug huffed.

"Urr, yea he's been fine, just follows me around." She said nervously.

"Good glad to hear it." He said once again smiling, it occurred to Sara that he also felt awkward around her.

"The Hokage sent me a message and asked if he could see you.?"

Sera stiffened "I'd rather not…"

"Hmmm, he said you would say that." He learned in closer Sara resisted the urge to take a step back. "It's about Naruto and the academy." He said quietly so she was the only one who herd it. As soon as he said it, he steeps back giving her space.

_Of cause the Hokage already new about that. His son was guarded after all_. She thought. _Though at lest they bothered to report it this time. _

"Guess I have no choice then." She rubbed her hands together and wrong them out.

Kakashi led the way she could feel her hart hammering in her chest, she really didn't want to talk to him, she was exhausted and angry and…..terrified of the man, he readied power even without meaning too.

She didn't have to wait as Kakashi placed his hand on the door before knocking and entering.

He held the door open for her she shuffled in, her eyes were low. Not wanting to see the man sat behind his desk.

When she hears the door close, she looked up, her violet eyes widened, Sat behind his desk was the Hokage. But stood to the right of him was Shikaku Nara. The man was laxed and had a board expression on his face. But his dark intelligent eyes swept over her in an assessing way. It was nothing more than a glance. But she shudders.

To his left was Inoichi, the man wore a worried concerned look on his face. Stood just in front of his desk was the guard from outside his office. He wore a bandanna and was twirling something in his mouth.

The room was filled with energy and unseen energy, but she could feel it wash over her skin razing the hairs up on her arms and the back of her neck. Or was she just imagining it?

"I-I can't" she turned to leave but Kakashi was blocking the door, and she doubted he was going to let her out.

"Sara" Inoichi said coming to stand beside her but making no moves to touch her in any way.

"I can't!" she said again though more forceful this time.

"We just want to talk. That's all."

She shook her head; she could feel herself go numb as her bereaving increases.

Minato looked to Kakashi, who stood impassively at the door. He shook his head, Kakashi really needed to work on his people skills, then again convening a civilian who fears shinobi to sit in a room full of them is not an easy task to undertake.

She tired to go around Kakashi, he held his arm out to block her way. Sara tried the other side only for him to do the same.

"I need to go!" she bit out.

Minato stood, come around his desk, she was shaking now, he knew it was from fear.

He gestured to Inoichi to stand back.

"All I want is the answer to Two question's then you can go" he said.

Sara turned to him eyes big and wide.

"Just two then I can go?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ok. I can do that," she took a deep breath in order to calm herself. Though it appeared to do very little, she was still trembling.

"I want to know who you reported Hideaki to? And did he physically hit you?"

"I reported to the academy principle at the time…. I forgot his name…"

Minato glanced at Shikaku the Nara nodded. He would look into the records.

"And as for the second question yes, he did, quite often….. but it was never enough to leave a lingering mark, at least on the clan kids he didn't, for kids like me, who didn't have a home, he was um, worse. But it was more his intimidation then anything else." She said in one big rush.

"I see.. Thank you, Sara, and thank you for watching Naruto this afternoon."

"Oh, um sure no problem he's a bright kid. Just misunderstood is all."

Minato nodded eyes softening slightly. He did want to talk to her more but given her current state tha wouldn't be a good idea.

"Ca-can I go now?"

"Yes." He said glancing at Kakashi "This is your first night with Pakkun right?"

She nodded.

"Well then don't let me keep you any longer." He smiled and Kakashi moved and opened the door for her. She hurried out.

He gave Kakashi the Anbu code for keep watch threat been spotted.

Kakashi nodded and followed Sara out.

When he closed the office door. Inoichi spoke first.

"She really needs help Hokage-sama"

"Yes, I'm aware I read your report I have my own concerns too." He said turning to face the Mind walker.

"What's the next step rearing Hideaki" Shikaku asked.

"For now, I want him watched, I want evidence gathered, then I'll deal with him,"

"What about Naruto and the other students'?" Genma asked.

"I can't just arrest him, I need evidence fist, besides from what you told me Naruto seems to take care of himself. I don't like it ever and believe me when I tell Kushina they'll be hell to pay."

All the men in the room shudder they all new Kushina temper.

"We'll work quickly, so the students don't have to put with it for much longer." Shikaku said. "Both of our kids are in his class. Shikamaru hasn't said anything and I'll confront him on that tonight."

"Any Idea why he hasn't spoken up?" Inoichi asked.

"He's observant, and if Hideaki has respect of the other sensei then he'll figure that there no point in mentioning it. Still he can help with the investigation."

"There's also the concern of the other parents finding out, Kushina and Mikoto together" Inoichi shudder.

Minato sighed he was annoyed with himself that something like this could go on for so long, and he didn't notice. He didn't notice that his son was hiding the fact that the villagers mistreat him when he's not around, and he didn't see the boy been bullied at the academy. Some father he was.

"Hokage-sama I didn't see Shikamaru discomfort ever, this is something we don't expect in our own village. This will be deal with swiftly and with a firm hand." The Nara said, Minato could feel his anger, it took a lot for the Nara to get this angry. He agreed the sooner this was sorted the better. Though he was dreading telling Kushina.

* * *

Sara hurried down the street she didn't look back to see if the sliver headed man was following her, her heart was racing in her chest. She wished she had control over her fear.

It was stupid Shinobi protect people yet she was afraid of them.

She slowed down and glanced behind her, and sure enough the silver headed man was behind her at a measured distance. He had his book in one hand. The dog Pakkun now sat on his master shoulder.

She slowed enough to walk beside him, her hands clasped Infront of her, looking down at the ground.

"Ur, sorry for running off like that."

"Hum, oh it's fine." He said voice was nonchalant, and he didn't take his lone eye of the book he was reading, Sara frowned _How can he see were he's going_? She wondered. For the rest of the walk to her home was in silence but it was a constable silence.

He put his book away, the moment she reached her door step, she was suddenly filled with appreciation, this part of Konoha was isolated, she liked it that way, but right this very moment it felt a tad to isolated.

Before she could ask. He spoke.

"I'd like to come in if I may?" he said eye smiling "I need to check that he can't get up to anything he shouldn't."

"Um, ok," she was nervous but if it meant that she would have a companion on a night time then she would do anything.

She unlocked her door, and allowed him in, Pakkun jumped down and started to sniff the area.

Kakashi waited and took off his sandals and followed her through to the kitchen, she switched the lights on.

"Um, would you like some tea?" she asked.

"No, thank you, I won't stay long." He said.

He pulled out a scroll and placed it on the breakfast bar, he opened it and several items puffed in to existence.

"I brought his bed, bowl and food. Please don't feed him anything sweet, meat such as chicken and beef is fine." He said.

Sara nodded.

"May I have a quick look around?"

Again, Sara nodded, she felt too nerves to speak. He left the kitchen and returned a few moments later.

"All seems fine," he said "If he needs to go out, he can let himself out, I checked he can open these types of windows. Also please don't fuss him too much, he's not a pet. He's a Nin dog." He said his tone slightly harsher towards the end.

"Yes, I understand, and I can't thank you enough" she said bowing.

Kakashi glanced at her, it still bothered him that she didn't know or understand what a Nin dog was capable off. Still during his lessons with her, he would show her exactly what they could do.

He eye smiled at her and whistled. Pakkun jumped up on to a stool at the bar since he didn't know if he was allowed on the bar itself.

"Be good, no pestering her for treats got it?"

"Yea, yea."

"I'd suggest giving him somewhere even if he doses sleep on your bed, the place still smells of Shiro, if you give him a place of his own, he will feel much more comfortable. "

"Ur, yes of course I can do that."

Kakashi bent down to the pug "Theirs some chakra here that's not the Anbu's it's too small to make out who's. See what you can smell and here, if a threat appears, don't leave her side got it?" the pug grunted an alternative.

"All right then" he said standing up rubbing the dog's head. "I'll be going now."

"Hey, Boss can you sleep with Bull, he's a little upset that I'm not going to be around much."

"Sure."

"Um, K-Kakashi, if it's too much turbel, he' doesn't have to stay"

Kakashi saw the hopefulness in her violet eyes.

"It's fine," he said "Bull's always been insecure Pakkun is just looking out for his pack member. It's what been part of a pack is all about."

Sara nodded.

"I'll be back in the morning for him, and then I'll see you in the afternoon."

Sara nodded and showed the man out; she was somewhat relived when he did leave.

Sara did as he had said though, and gave Pakkun a place of his own.

She was so, so tired maybe now she would sleep, though she didn't hold up much hope.

* * *

**An, hey guys been a while huh? Sorry, I have no real excuse except, my plot bunny's wanted to start a new story. XD.**

**I can't thank you guys enough for the Favourite followers, thanks so much.**

**So, you guys maybe wondering where I'm going with this Danzo thing, he'll be dealt with at a later date as well. For now I'm just setting things up. Shikaku is in this more from the next chapter on woods, so hope you enjoy, please leave a review, they fill me with the desire to write, faster.**

**Naruto dose not belong to me Sara Miya are mine.**


	10. Chapter 10, How hard can it be to make a

**Chapter 10, How hard can it be to make a Nin dog sit?**

* * *

Sara had a bad night's sleep. the Pug Pakkun was just as tired as she was when Kakashi came to collect him.

The night was filled with a fear she could not explain.

She arrived for work looking like the walking dead. Miya fussed over her, placing her in a chair in the staff room, shoving a hot cup of tea in to her hands.

"You look like hell!"

"That's funny cause I feel like it."

"Did you sleep?"

"No, not really, I was up the night before last with Aoi in the hospital and last night….I don't know I just felt scared for some reason." She said taking a sip of tea.

Miya frowned worriedly. "Scared of what?"

"That's just it I don't know; it was like I wanted to run out of my own house. Pakkun said not too though said it was safer here."

"Oh, right you had the dog with you, how was your with Kakashi was it?"

"Um yea, I was a nervous wreck. He's so odd."

"Odd? Really, I can think of a better word for it. But odd isn't one of them. Do you know what book's he reads?"

Sara shook her head.

"He reads Jiraiya's books. And I'm not talking about the first one." Miya smirked.

Sara face heated up "T-those book in public?"

Miya nodded sipped her coffee.

"Oh, oh….oh…..and I've been alone with him several times," Sara looked shocked, "And again this afternoon."

Miya laughed, "He's not that bad, from what I hear he's a decent enough man, who just so happens to like reading smut in public." Miya snickered.

Sara groaned, "I wasn't paying attention to his book, I was more concerned with how he acts, he's very tall and intimidating."

"Yea, I can see why you would think that. Do you want me to come along?"

Sara thought about it "No, but thanks for the offer besides I don't think Nina-sama would be happy."

"Pfft you got that right, she gave me a test yesterday, I passed it , but only just."

"Ah, sorry I missed it. Glad you passed though I know how much you wanted that job."

"Yea, well I'm sure they'll be more test, so I'm not holding my breath." Miya said rinsing her cup out. Sara took the last sip of tea, to hide the smile on her lips. Nina-Sama had asked for her recommendation and of course she had said Miya. The elder woman asked what reason Sara was honest and told the old bookkeeper that Miya was honest and relabel. And that she had a way of befriending anyone who comes in to the library.

"Come on or you'll be late." Miya took the cup from her hands and Sara stood grabbing her bag and key card.

"Hey, when I'm boss do; I get one of those?" Miya asked.

"Ha, you'll have to wait and see." She said winking at Miya.

They went their separate ways; Sara morning was filled old scrolls. She had the biggest pile on her desk as always since she could read them without opening some of them.

By the time she was done her fingers were sore from the excessive use of her chakra. A familiar ache one she could live with if it meant doing a job she loved.

She rubbed at her tired eyes and ignored the female empties gossiping about her in the corner.

She picked up her bag went to the lady's room and changed into something more comfortable as were Kakashi's instructions.

When she left the building, she shivered the cold braze swept her lavender hair up, the sky was grey overcast. The cold weather had set in at last.

She made her way to the training grounds, and followed the instructions that had been written down for her.

She frowned at the crudely drawn map, was he messing with her? She knew basic map drawing was taught at the academy; he must have graduated since he was a shinobi a high ranking one at that.

With a frustrated growl, she turned the map around again with no luck reading it.

* * *

Kakashi sat in a nearby tree and watched with amusement; pakkun had drawn the map, which was why it was so bad.

he had a meeting with the Hokage early this morning, when Pakkun debriefed him, he thought it best to inform Minato sensei.

Someone an unknown person because even her Anbu couldn't find them was sending killing intent in to her home. Not a lot of it, but civilians don't need a lot to react to it.

As he observed her it was clear she was exhausted, having not slept the night before and last night.

He would keep today's lesson short, so she could go home and rest. He would be on guard tonight in an attempt to locate the unknown shinobi.

Minato had tightened up security as a precaution.

He watches her struggle for anther moment or two, observing her movements, he notices that her fingers are red again, a sign of using Chakra for long hours. Medic nin's were gloves for a reason.

He shunshined himself far enough away so that his approach looks natural.

"Yo," he greets, waving giving and eye smile.

She was startled, and all too aware of his approach, she angled herself away from him, as if at any moment she would bolt she crossed her arms across her chest in a protective way.

He wounded how he was going to do this?

"Oh, um, hello -sh-I mean Kakashi…. should I call you sense?" she asked nervously.

He eye smiled at her again. "No, no Kakashi fine." He said "Pakkun tells me you didn't sleep all that well last night, or the night before?"

Her face heated up she looked down "Um yea, I don't know it felt off in my house last night."

"Hum, well I'll keep today's lesson short, so you can rest. Besides today is more of an introductory lesson."

"Oh, ok."

"Follow me then."

He turns and walks she must have hesitated because it was a moment or two before he could hear her footsteps follow after him.

He led her to his training ground, it was secure enough and the pack had marked it. No one they didn't know would cross over it without alerting the pack.

She released a breath when his pack came in to view, he frowned not that she could see that since she was behind him, she was on edge with him when they were alone but felt safe with his pack around, he wanted to shake his head at her, she had no concept at what his pack was capable off.

His pack excitedly gathered around her bidding for her attention, all except Pakkun and the help for today's lesson.

She liked his pack too much, so he decides to ask Hana if she could lone him one of the clans' dogs. He'd asked for something stubborn. He wasn't about to let her have an easy ride of it. Not when she had no clue what she was letting herself into.

With a single hand sign the pack went back to where they were sat pakkun lifted his head up to give Sara a "Yo" before going back to sleep.

Sara approached standing just behind him. In a relaxed manner he placed his hands in his pockets and turned to her.

"I'd like you to meet your training partner." he ignored her flinch.

"Partner?"

"Mmm, yes, you trust my pack to much, so I asked Hana if I could borrow one of the clans' dogs."

The brown and white Bull dog walked lazily towards them.

"Hey I'm Araki, please to meet ya." His tone was slightly dismissive.

"Urr likewise, I'm Sara" she bowed slightly.

"Alright introductions aside Your first task should be a simple one, all you have to do is command him to sit."

She razed and eyebrow up at him.

"It may sound simple but I doubt you could actually do it." Kakashi said walking away towards the rest of the pack. He learned against the tree folding his arms across his chest, she looked confusingly at him, she dropped her bag and looked at the dog before uttering the command.

"Sit?"

"No"

"Huh?"

"I said no,"

"But….why?"

Araki turned his back on her, she frowned, and walked around to stand in front of him again.

"Sit!"

"….."

"Sit…..please?"

Kakashi shook his head, he was right she had no **commanding** tone no **dominance** over the dog. No wonder he wouldn't follow her commands.

He had chosen a very stubborn dog for a reason; Araki wouldn't follow her commands if he thought she was a pushover which she was.

Kakashi had worked with the Ninken before and new how stubborn the dog could be.

She looked panicked, confused. He wondered how long it would be before she asked him what she was doing wrong.

He pulled out his book and begun to read. It would be a long afternoon.

* * *

Miya sat at her desk checking the resent books that had been returned. When something yellow caught her eye. She looked up but whatever it was, was now gone.

She shook her head, and got back to work. She was a little worried over Sara been alone with the shinobi Kakashi. She was tempted to do a little snooping on the man, but ninja was very tight lipid with that sort of thing. Miya wasn't originally from Konoha, so…people didn't trust her that much. Even though she had lived in the village for seven years now. or was it eight. _Dam I'm old_. She thought.

She shook her head, she really needed to focus Nina-sama was watching she just knew it. She swore the woman had eyes in the back of her head.

"Ssp lady!"

Miya jumped with a small sequel and dropped a book she was holding on the desk, everyone in the library all had there eyes on her, she flushed and rubbed her neck smiled nervously.

"Down here"

She looked down and found Naruto hiding under her desk.

_How did he get there without me noticing_? She wondered.

"Naruto?"

"Sshh," he says holding a grubby finger to his lips. "Do you know where that lady urr Sara is?" he asked.

"Oh, she's um with someone at the moment. Is there anything I can do?" she asked concerned.

"Na, I need her, she-she broke our promise," he said angrily "I heard my dad talking to my mom. Then mom got all upset and angry."

Miya bit her lip, a wave of guilt washed over her.

"She's not here at the moment, um, I could tell her you stopped by?"

He looked disappointed; Miya saw his big blue eyes were red as if he had been crying.

Should she tell him it was her who told his dad?,

"She wasn't at the other place she said too, arrgg were, is she?"

"She's busy training."

"Training who with? I thought she wasn't a Ninja?"

"She's not, she training to handle a Ninken better."

"Where is she, if you don't tell me I'll prank you for a whole month!" he looked so serious and she had no doubt that he would do that, she herd the roumoes about his infomos pranks.

"I honestly don't know but I know who she is with,"

After that she told him and he got out from under her desk and sneaked away.

Miya was worried that she had sent him to Sara, after all she was the one to tell the Hokage, but Sara was better with kids, she lived with them grown up with them, she new how to tell Naruto that it didn't matter that the promise was broken, that what the villagers were doing was wrong.

It was about half an hour before a shadow fell over her desk, when she looked up, she saw Genma.

"Hey, there darling." He drawled out.

"How can I help sir?"

Genma raised an eyebrow.

"I'm working….." she said as if that explained everything

"Have you seen Naruto? He's missing."

Startled by his question she averted her gaze not wanting to get the little guy in to trouble "No, haven't seen him" she lied as she placed anther book on the ever-growing pile. She jumped when he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He was learned right over the desk.

"That was a lie. An obvious one at that, now am I going to have to tell the Hokage that you lied, and have you dragged in for questioning? Hum?"

She pulled out of his grasp her green eyes wide. "He-he was here, but I sent him to Sara!" she rubbed her jaw not that his grip had been painfully tight.

"And were, is she?" Genma asked his stance more relaxed.

"I'm not sure, but I know she's training with the Shinobi Kakashi?"

"Thanx darling. And let that be a lesson, don't lie to a shinobi" he winked and left as quick as he came.

Miya learning back in her chair no wonder Sara is so afraid of them she thought.

"SIT!"

"No."

"SSSIIITTT!"

"look. Miss no amount of you saying sit is going to make me sit"

Sara throw her arms up in exasperation! No matter how she said it phrased it, he wouldn't sit. She eyed Kakashi he had his book covering his face, but she saw an amused gleam in his lone eye. _The bastard is enjoying this_, she thought.

She was tempted to ask for help, but that would mean he's right and that she had no business handling a Ninken. On her next day off she was sitting in the library and coming through every book on training dogs.

Kakashi watched with amusement, she was stubborn he could see that, he could also see that she wasn't going to ask for help.

It wasn't anything to do with her shyness and unease around Shinobi.

He put his book away and was about to dismiss her for the day when his pack reacted all of their heads shot to the same spot. He saw the glint of a kunai he instinctively reacted and throw one of his own.

"Boss wa-"

He hears a pained cry and his ears recognised it. Kakashi's blood runs cold. Naruto sits up in the shrubbery whaling loudly.

Sara run's past him, he's frozen to the spot he-he could have killed him. He could have killed his sensei's son.

As the realisation hits him his world spins, images flash in front of his mind of his angry sensei and Kushina, attending a funeral.

It's only Sara's voice that cuts through the terror he's currently feeling.

He focuses on her on her violet worried eyes. Then her lips then all sound comes back.

"Kakashi!" he blinks "First aid kit!"

He quickie retrieves one out of his scroll.

Naruto was still crying she had him in her arms. The smell of blood hit him instantly, he felt dizzy again.

"It's ok Naruto, it's ok. Let me see."

She sat on the floor not caring that the grass was cold and wet. She sat him on her knee, making sure his right arm was trapped between her. She looked at the left as blood dripped down on to his trousers and hers.

"It's ok it's just a nick. It's ok, it's ok.."

He watches as she presses a pad to it, and bandages, it. He wonders if she's done this before. Once done she brings his head to her chest and rocks back and forth, and eventually Naruto stops crying.

"it's ok, you're going to be a shinobi, right?" he sniffs then nods "Then trust me, that little nick is nothing compared to what you will face." She said with bitterness. "You're a strong and brave boy" she ruffles his blond locks.

"Now, why in Kami's name were you hiding in a bush with a kunai?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes as if remembers. He shoved himself away from her wincing as he moves.

"I was looking for you" he says pointing a finger at her "You broke our promise. And told my dad about the villagers!"

Sara looked shocked for a moment.

"Naruto"

"No, no you broke it. Mum was upset dad's angry but mums angrier…."

"What they are doing is wrong Naruto" her voice had risen a little. "They are adults and as such should not treat children the way they do."

Naruto face redden as his anger and frustration bubbled.

"so. I trusted you…"

Sara winced. Kakashi saw the hurt flash across her face before it was gone again.

"Your angry I get that, but trust me, it's better that they do know."

Kakashi felt him before he saw him Minato arrived with Genma. As soon as Naruto saw his father, he tried to bolt.

"Oh no you don't kid!" Genma cut him off and picked him up tucked him under his arm though the man was mindful of the wound on his arm.

"Sensei, I-I Naruto was hiding with a kunai the pack reacted and I throw my own before I realised it was him."

Minato nods and places a reassuring hand on his pale students' shoulders.

"I know it was an accident he knows not to come here unless invited." Minato gaze turned to Naruto who glared at his father.

Minato walked over to his son and inspected the wound, despite his son's protest, it would be healed within a day.

He turned to Sara who had stood, Minato glanced at her now blooded cloths. Her body language was weary as if she too was ready to bolt.

"Thank you for taking care of my son," Minato says bowing Sara violet eyes widened, he straightens "Once he calms down and I explain why he should have told me in first place, he'll come around"

"h-his anger doesn't bother me Hokage-sama, I know I did the right thing."

Minato hummed, taking his struggling son off Genma. "Come on Kakashi I can't leave you here looking like a ghost." Kakashi blinked and dismissed his pack. Araki nodded to Kakashi and jumped up into the treas.

"Send me the bill for the trousers." Minato says. Sara only nods, looking at her he sees the fear in her eyes, the exhaustion her eyes flicker to all three men.

"I'll drop Pakkun off later," Kakashi tells her as both men place a hand on Minato's shoulder. In a flash they were gone.

Sara breath's a sigh of relief. The wind whips up her hair she shivers. Going to her backpack she pulls out her pink coat. Picks up her pack and headed out, though she doesn't want to home just yet, her house just seems off lately. She heads for the river and take a walk along it.

She thinks about Kakashi and how he throws his weapons before establishing who it was. She reason he perceived a threat and instinct kicked in, still it bothered her, he seemed unable to react to what he had done, she was so surprised by his actions or lack of it, that if forced her to move, and scoop the boy up, only when she snapped at him did he regain some mobility. She had seen it though the loss behind his lone eye. She wondered how close he and the Hokage were, he did call him sensei, so maybe teacher student?

She shook her head; she shouldn't pry into his life. He was a shinobi after all.

The blood on her trousers had dried she wrinkled her nose at it, she stooped and washed her hands in the Ice cold river, she knew she should go home and get cleaned up, but she really, really didn't like been on her own in the house.

She splashed her face hoping to fend off some of the tiredness that threatened to overwhelm her, passing out near a stream would not be a good Ida.

The shook of the cold water did its job, she stood and jumped very nearly falling back in to the Icey cold water surprised, there was the man standing next to the edge of the forest, hand resting on a tree.

The man is tall, dark hair dark eyes. He is looking at her with a gaze so intense she shivers.

He pushes up his dark rimmed glasses and clears his throat.

"Ma'am are you aware your trespassing?" he says never taking his eyes off, of her as he approaches.

"What?" she looked around and grimaced, she had completely lost track of time and where she was going. She somehow ended up on the edge of the Nara forest. Witch would mean the man in front of her is a Nara and not one she's familiar with.

"I do now Nara-san." She says bowing, "I apologise, I'll be heading back now." she turned to leave.

"Not so fast!"

She froze but not of her own accorded.

"I am duty bound to take to the clan head."

She winced as she was forced to turn around. He only had the jutsu activated for a second, yet Sara felt overhead, by it. She staggered, forward the man taking her right arm, began marching forward.

She wanted to say something. Nara are usually smarter than this, he should know using a jutsu like this on a civilian is taxing. Even for a split second, her muscles were scramming already she tried to relax them as best she could

She concludes he wasn't A Nara, not by blood anyway maybe he was introduced into the clan, sometimes if they became part of the clan that they would teaches them the shadow jutsu, he must have joined when he was very young, perhaps his mother marred a Nara.

As he was pulled her along, she saw the Dear watching her, she could just see them in the shadows the forest was very dark, unlike the one near the orphanage were the leaves had fallen the Nara leaves were only just changing colour. She wondered why it was so different. She was thinking random thing anything thing to keep the panic attack at bay, images of him squeezing her arm until it broke flooded in to her mind.

Really did no one teach this man that the Nara shadow hold was so taxing on civilians? her chakra network was struggling with what had just happened, It's fine to be used once or twice in a life or death situation She had been taught that at the academy for crying out loud. Even then an experienced Nara would not overwhelm a civilian's chakra network.

She grits her teeth, part of her wanted to tell him to let her go, but that fearful part of her was telling her not to anger him in any way.

The walk seemed to last forever as he forced her to make large strides, she was small, her legs pretested every movement, as he dragged her on woods not seeming to care how out of breath she was.

She could see the compound in the distance, she almost sighs in relief.

The grip on her arm was painfully tight. She could feel her body begin to overheat; a sigh her chakra had been used to quickly. She feels like this when she tree walks, she not used to her chakra been used a lot.

She dragged through the compound, and straight to a house, by this point her legs were numb her braving ragged she felt like she was going to cry.

When a woman answered the door, she frowned at the Nara still holding on to Sara

"Shikaku!" the woman shout's and Sara flinches.

"What is it woman!" Shikaku's grumbling voice was herd before the door was shoved wider open.

Shaku's gaze swept over Sara in a matter of seconds. The clan head pulled her from the awfully tight grip of the Nara that held her.

"Yoshino take her inside."

She allows the woman to guide her into the kitchen and placed on a chair her bag was taken from her. She could here razed voices. She tilted her head to the side she doesn't think she's ever herd Shikaku raise his voice.

A wet cloth was placed upon her head. And Sara hand placed over it to keep it there. Her braving was still ragged, and her heart beat so fast she thought it might pop out of her own chest.

Suddenly she was staring in to Shikaku's dark eyes. She blinked _when did he…_

"Sara!"

Shikaku was pissed, at that idiot, Shin, the fool should know better than to use that jutsu on a civilian. She was had a fever a clear sign of chakra exsorgen.

He didn't like the way she was cradling her right arm; he knew Shin hadn't broken it. But he also knew that was the arm that was broken when she was a teen.

He wondered if he should get Inoichi. She wasn't responding and he wasn't equipped to deal with this.

Shin he was going handle when he knew that Sara was going to be ok.

"Sara!"

She blinked; her eyes cleared.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

She nodded, though slowly.

"My wife," he gestured to her as she steep flowered "Is going to give you a bath."

Again she nodded, and Yoshino placed an arm around her help her stand, Sara winced, her legs almost gave out on her.

"Did he drag you all the way from the river at his waking pace?" he asked.

Sara nodded, Shikaku grumbled under his breath,

"Better get the oils out too," he told his wife. "I'll inform the Hokage, of her whereabouts" he says heading back out the door. He knew his wife was capable of handling her,

Shikaku whistled and Sara Anbu guard drop down,

"What happened? "

"If you are referring to the blood on her pants it is not hers, it is Naruto Uzumaki."

Shikaku listened as he recounted her afternoon, he cursed Shin once more. He could have just let her walk away, she was on the very edges there was no need to bring her in. the man has learned the Nara jutsu sure, but not how to use it precisely, he used far too much chakra, completely overwhelming her cavilling chakra system. Her friend Miya didn't feel a thing when he snagged her at the restaurant, because he used so little chakra that she didn't even feel it. Shikaku thinks that maybe Sin should forget that he knows that jutsu. He'll discuss it with Inoichi and Minato.

"In form the Hokage that she'll be staying here for the night. I at least owe her that, it was one of my clans' actions that did this."

The Anbu nodded and swiftly left. Shikaku went back inside and into their bedroom, he could hear his wife in the bathroom with Sara. The walls were thin enough that he could hear her small whimpers of distress. Or pain he wasn't quite sure.

He places a sheet over the bed brings two towels in places them on top of the sheet, and lights the scented candles.

He then leaves and waits for his wife to summon him. He's looking though the tea cupboard when she call's him.

When he enters the bedroom, Sara is laid on the bed looking confused. Wearing some white shorts, and a bikini type top. That's his wife had lent her. There was more flesh showing then what Yoshino dose when she wears it.

He shifted his focus to the finger marks on her right arm, he really hated that man. But as yet he couldn't find reasonable cause to kick him out, maybe now he has?

As Shikaku approached Sara fear spiked, he could see it in her eyes.

"He overwhelmed your chakra network," he says Poring some oil on to his hands and rubbing them together. "He shouldn't have used that much chakra on you, I apologise. You shouldn't even feel the shadow hold, other than you not moving"

Sara nodded and eyed his hands; he saw her tense as he approached.

"Your feet hurt, yes?"

Again, she nodded.

"this should help." She was startled as he took hold of her right ankle. And begun to massage her foot. She squirmed; pain etched in to her face. He probed a tiny amount of chakra slipped from his hand into her, she gasped no doubt her coils were raw and sensitive, he also found that her coils were starched beyond what they normally were, again he cursed Shin, but he concluded no lasting damage was done. They should return to normal providing she doesn't use her charka in her feet.

The massage is the equivalent to have a sport massage after a run. It hurt yes. But would help the recovery process.

He flipped her over in one easy move and looked to his wife who nodded, and began stroking her wet hair and whispering words of comfort. Something he wasn't good at. His hand moved up to massaged her calf muscles, and up to her thigh. He stopped at the shorts, she was already tense despite the massage. His wife could handle the rest.

She squirmed, emitting pain grunts he could feel her muscles spasm under his touch. He moved on the next foot and began the whole processed again after applying more oils.

After that he left, washed his hands and found the tea he was looking for, lavender tea should help her sleep, plus it matched her hair colour. Who says Shikaku doesn't have a sense of humour?

His wife aided her in to the living room sat her in a chair his chair to be exact and he glared at his wife who merely smiled at him. _Dam that woman_, he thought.

Shikaku handed Sara the tea. She clumsily took the mug from him.

She was in one of Yoshino's pale pink pj's that were obviously too long. The sleeves and trousers had been rolled up.

Her violet eyes were slightly glazed over, he figured shook had finely set in.

He left her for a moment joining his wife in the kitchen.

"What did Shin do to her?" she asked. "She's afraid of you Shikaku?"

"Shin used the showdown hold but didn't limit his chakra, it overwhelms her chakra network. She's also afraid of Shinobi."

Yoshino frowned. "Then why are you letting her stay?"

"Because, dear wife, I'm responsible for Shin's actions, besides, would you feel right leaving her on her own?"

Yoshino shook her head.

"I'll get the spear room ready." She says, giving him a peck on the cheek "You're a good man Husband of mine." She says patting his chest as she walks past.

He grunts his acknowledgement. His dark eyes glance at Sara, she staring intently at the fire. She hasn't touched her tea yet.

There was a scratch at the door Shikaku opened it and found the Pug Pakkun.

"Boss, sent me. I'm her guard plus security blanket."

The Nara nodded the pug wiped his feet and trotted in, he headed straight for Sara, looked to Shikaku to ask for permission, the Nara nodded, and Pakkun jumped up, on to the chair arm the pug gently touched his paw on her leg. Sara responded, to the small gesture. She blinked, lifting the tea so that the pug could climb on to her knee.

The Nara observed silently, he would tell Inoichi all, after all the mind-walker wanted to help her, she was off grate impotence to the village. Whether she knew it or not.

Seeing that her eyes had lost their glazed look he approached dropping down in the opposite chair.

He sipped his own tea, prompting her to do the same, she made a face then looked at the tea. It shimmered in the firelight Sara raised an eyebrow up at the Nara.

"Lavender tea" he says, "helps you sleep. it also holds one of the Nara many secrets, herbs."

"What makes you think I'm so tiered?" she winced as soon as she asked it. Grabbed a hold of Pakkun.

"The dark circles under your eyes for one thing."

Sara scrawled at him. But said no more. Her gaze returned to the fire.

His wife returned a short time later. Sara had finished her tea. Yoshino, took the cup and returned helping the woman to stand, Pakkun stood waiting,

Sara gasped as the she was led to a spare room Yoshino carefully helped her on to the bed, and Pakkun made himself comfortable.

Shikaku learned on the door frame, Yoshino was at his side when Sara called to him.

"I-I urr-I have nightmares just so you know." A blush coated her cheeks, she had told him so he wouldn't react to it.

He nodded and ushered his wife out closing the door behind him.

He activated a security seal, this one let the other seals in the house know that there was a guest present. He dreaded to think what these other seals would do if he didn't activate this one.

Minato was one scary man, Shikaku had only seen the seals react once, and once was enough. He was lucky his wife was away or she would have demanded that they be removed.

He checked in on his son, who was faking sleep. Shikaku slipped inside.

"I know your awake son."

"This is such a drag." He pulled the covers from over his head and sat up staring up at his farther, Shikaku was proud of his son, without prompting he had already gathered evidence against Hideaki.

"Are you sure he's not going to know any different?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"No, that's not is dad." The boy ran a hand though his dark hair. "I mean, can you really pull this off, if he doesn't suspect Choji will."

"That's why you will be listing in, at headquarters."

"This is going to be such a drag." He whined.

"Your protecting you class mates, I'm very proud of you,"

A light blush adorned his son's face. "He won't suspect a thing." Shikaku says reassuringly.

"He hates Naruto, he pikes on him the most. But he likes to get under his skin, so he goes for Hinata too, she's took the brunt of it so far, most of the photos I showed you was of her. For some reason Naruto heals really quick?"

"He's an Uzumaki they have grate healing ability's" It was partly true, Kushina could heal quickly but he knew Naruto's was down to the nine tails.

"Now, get some sleep, you'll be taking your first class before we switch."

"See, drag." His son mumbled.

Shikaku smiled. Exacted his son's room went to his study, Shikamaru had been taking photos for months, apparently, he wanted enough evidence so his word couldn't be argued against, well he got that. But he would have believed his son if he had come to him, he was a little hurt by that, but reasoned Shikamaru had already raised the alarm once and was ignored.

Shikaku was going to make sure heads rolled, he picked up one photo and anger spiked in the lazy Nara, it was off his own son, Choji had taken the photo, you could see his chubby fingers over the corner of the camera lenses.

The photo showed a bruise the size of a large fist. On the boys back. How had he not notice his own son's discomfort?

He had checked his son over tonight finding him mark free, but apparently Choji wasn't so lucky, after tomorrow was over and Hideaki was in custody, all of the kids would be checked out by medics.

If Sara hadn't brought this to the Hokage attention, then who knows how long it would be going on for.

With a sigh, he headed to bed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow, and he had a guest to escort home before he could make his little trip to the academy.

* * *

**An, hi, guys, today is a pretty emotional day for me, it's my late sister birthday she's not here to celebrate it also I got around to finishing fairytale that's another anime finished, feels like it's all ending, or maybe it's because of what day it is or maybe it's because I'll be attending my third funeral this year very soon, I needed a distraction so decided to update. Takes me better half of the day to update because of my eye sight issue, and such.**

**Question do you guys think I should change the tags to Genma OC instead of Minato and Kushina?**

**Let me know and I'll do it.**

**Also, so more of Shikaku as promised. Though I don't know how well I'm writing him? I'm not as smart as a Nara. Soo, ya get more of his family side.**

**Chapter 12 is not finished yet you'll find my chapters get longer as I go on. And because of life events don't get a lot of writing time at the moment. I'm at a stale mate with Love leaves you scarred part 2, there's just no words coming for it.**

**Add bunny's started something new (Dam plot bunny's) so got preoccupied with that. **

**Oh, and thanks for the follower's favourites and the reviews form Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 and deviliciouskitty **

**You guys made me day seriously I couldn't stop smiling the whole day. So, thank you, thank you, thank you. XD **

**You can follow me on Instagram under His-Rose-Bud also I have a FB page under the name His-Rose-Bud story plots. They get first dibs on seeing stuff before I publish on here there's a lot of story's I don't post on here because of trolls and stuff so…yea there if ya want to join me**

**Naruto does not belong to me my Oc's are MINE.**


	11. Chapter 11 here say and roomers

**Chapter 11. ****here say and roomers****.**

* * *

**Four days later,**

**An slight flirting in this chapter no adultness but adult body parts mentioned.**

Kakashi stood and watched as Sara attempted to make Araki sit.

It had been four days since Naruto had interrupted, Kakashi had spent that night with Naruto re-canting him assuring his fear that Naruto was alive that he hadn't killed him. Kakashi would admit he could have killed him easily.

That thought scared him to his core Naruto was pack, family. He had talked to him told him how dangerous it was for him to enter without permission. And his injury could have been a lot worse.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when Araki had growled, Sara had filched back.

Kakashi was by her side quickly, glaring at the bulldog, who intern glared right back, Kakashi didn't back down, Araki lowered his gaze laying down placing his nose flat to the ground. Ears flat against his head.

"Take a brake Araki." The dog got up and trotted away, Kakashi could see the tension in the dog, he should have been paying closer attention. Glancing at Sara he could see the stress lines on her face. Perhaps he should offer her a tip.

She stood huffing, running a hand through her ponytail. Before turning away from him. Kakashi stood, observing her, she was agitated. And he had no idea why. Ok she was having trouble with the dog but something told him that wasn't why she was agitated.

"Perhaps we should call it a day?" he voiced.

"Fine whatever." She says dismissively, waving a hand over her shoulder as she walks away.

Kakashi frowns and looks at Pakkun.

"Ya'know you really are antisocial boss, if you got out more you would here the rumours circulating the Village."

"Roomers?" he asked?

"Yea, roomers, it's stressing her out."

"Those are?"

Pakkun stretched on Bull's back, and trotted over.

"1. The academy teacher, the one I told you about who was bullying Naruto, he was caught, but apparently, he was hiss and cursing the student known as the Drop out, that's what he called Sara.

"2, The Hokage had publicly threatened the store holder who again mistreated Naruto, but after the Hokage had left the store owner was shouting and cursing, and said out loud. It had to be that lavender haired civilian no one else would dear report me to the Hokage. Not when that Beast is free. And from what I can tell, he's got the other store holders to stop serving Sara. Leaving her with no option but to use the Shinobi stores. So, as you can guess she not happy, and subsequently stressed."

"All that in the space of four days?"

"it's what happens when people have a life." He quipped "Though seriously boss, she's not doing so good. She still not sleeping, though the killing intent has stopped for now."

"Hummm. The increased Anbu presence seems to be keeping the intruder away."

The pug scratched behind his ear, "So, whatcha gunna do boss?"

"Well, I'm not good with civilians, and I'm sure sensei has Hideaki in a cell, so, which clan would be willing to help a civilian down on her luck?"

"is that a trick question boss, the Nara clan of cause."

"Right. I wonder if Shikaku would let Yoshino on the war path?"

The pug snorted "I doubt it, it would be too troublesome."

* * *

Miya stared at the letter, just stared at it, she couldn't believe it. Her ex- had sent it, but he wasn't supposed to know where she was…..

She didn't know what to do…. she needed help, but would that implicate her? With the blackmail he was using?

Miya clenched her fist. She was so screwed.

She put the letter away noticing Sara enter the library

"Hey-Sara?" she stopped noticing how stressed the woman looked_, I can't burden her with this_, she thought. "You ok? Did something happen?"

"Ur….not directly, no. I, um….the villagers are been more hostile then usual"

Miya frowned. "Why are they bothering, you haven't done anything wrong.!"

"You and I both know that" Sara says, "It's fine, I just need to ignore it they'll get bored soon" she smiled though was strained.

"Why are you back here anyway?" Miya asked.

"Oh, well, there's a big shipment due in soon from dig not to fare way, so I want to get rid of what's on my desk at the moment. To make room."

"Ah. Ok. Urr, so no chance of a drink later then?"

"No, I'm sorry," Sara frowned, "is something wrong?"

"No, no, just… I wanted to spend some girl time with you is all." Miya smiled. She hoped it reached her eyes.

"Well, ok, I'll catch you later then" Sara says as she passes by,

Miya sighs, _looks like I'm drinking on my own then_, she thought, she hadn't told Sara this, but since she had made friends with the woman, her other friends shunned her, all because she was with a civilian who could use chakra? Miya didn't get why they were so…. upset by that fact, were they jealous? Or frightened of her?

She shook her head, she really liked Sara, and didn't want to end her friendship with her, just because other people couldn't be open minded about Sara.

Still, she didn't know what to do about this problem she had, she thought about going to see the Jonin Genma, but she didn't want him to think Ill of her, not with the blackmailed he was using.

She was angry, angry at herself for been so naïve back them for been far too trusting for allowing herself, to be used in that way.

Shame washed over her in waves. Hot tears sprang to her eyes. She pushed them back, she had made a mistake in her youth, so what? She had learned from it, well, she had made herself stronger, made sure that no man gets that close to her again. She trusted him, had loved him, and all he did was use it to his advantage.

Dam she could really use that drink now.

* * *

Sara, was sat and painstakingly gluing an old scroll back to gather. It had no seals that she could detect, it was just sin bits, she used her chakra to see which pieces fit were, it was a slow proses. But she was glad that all of the of the scroll seemed to be there.

Once it was back together it would-be put-on display. She liked to see the kids' faces when she showed them old scrolls. And documented accounts of the war

She herd whispering in the corner,

"Did you here, it was her who defended that boy!"

"Yes, I heard about that, I saw her trying to buy from a shop and the owner flat out refused to serve her."

"Serves her right, that **thing** needs to be on a leash or something!"

Sara frowned, she wanted to stand up and defend Naruto, he wasn't a **thing**, he was just a boy. Luckily, she didn't have too Nina-sama overheard

"That's' enough! Any more talk like that and you'll both find your selves with a job, got it?!

"Ye-yes Ma'am" they both scurried away.

Nina-sama smiled at Sara who had returned it, she had liked the old woman, she knew every inch of this library, and once she realised Sara had a talent, she showed her some of the more secret parts of the library with her S class Clarence card she could get in places she shouldn't be able too. Nina-sama had shown her some of the security seals, that were in place and how to activate them. Since her chakra wasn't strong enough, blood would work, along with her card.

She focused once more on the scroll, and winced, her head was pounding, her headaches have gotten worse lately, she didn't know if it was a combination of not sleeping and overworking.

She would admit. She had the best night's sleep at the Nara's house, whatever was in that tea had knocked her out like a light.

She was too afraid to ask the Nara for more.

Her stomach rumbled reminding her she hadn't ate, but to do that she needed to buy food, but the civilians' shops were refusing to serve her. All because she stood up for Naruto, something she would do again.

She was hoping they would be fewer Shinobi around at night. So she could shop without having a panic attack. With a frustrated growl she got back to work, she was almost done, then do a bit of night shopping, then home.

* * *

Nara Shikaku was a patient man, mainly because he was to lazy to get worked up. But Kakashi new he would break him soon,

He had spent the rest of that day following the Nara around, no matter where he went, yes even to the men's room, witches irked the Nara to no end

At the moment he was lounging in the Nara's office, when Kakashi here's a pencil snap, he smiled under his mask.

"Problem?" Kakashi asked casually, lowering his book.

"Is this going to be more trouble than having you follow me around everywhere?" The Nara asked.

"Well" Kakashi says putting his book away "That depends on how far your wife will take it."

Shikaku snorted. "She will take it as far as it will go. And then some. she will have every civilian member of each clan behind her, she will most likely ruin the shop owner before she would let this drop."

"Hmmmm, so, can't the head of the Nara clan stop his own wife?"

Shikaku put his head in his hands "This is why you're not marred," the Nara muttered "How I envy you." He ran his hand down his face gazing at the copy-nin, "She will have me sleeping on the sofa for a weak at most, but I suppose if I didn't tell her about this in the first place it could be much worse."

"Oh?"

"She would have me sleeping with the dear make me catch my own food, far too troublesome when I'm at home."

"But were shinobi and know how to live of the land?"

The Nara shook his head.

"Seriously Kakashi get marred will you… woman are far more complicated, she'll punish me any ways she can, no naps, no Sake, no se-" the Nara blinked catching himself, "ya, know what, I don't need to explain this to you, give me a reason I should endure my wife's punishment for a civilian who, might I remind you is afraid of us.?"

Kakashi considered this, he went over what Pakkun was saying. And how she's been reacting lately.

"She's starving herself, she's tired, stressed, and even more twitchily around me." Kakashi paused seeing no reaction from the Nara, "I'll tell your wife that you failed to help a civilian, down on her luck, I'm sure Yoshino will be merciful." Kakashi grinned the Nara glared..

"Fine, you win, I'll tell her, but don't think I'll forget this Kakashi, next time you want something you'll have to beg." The Nara said rising from his chair. "Though I will be relaying that pace of information to Inoichi," he says, gathering scrolls, "Find out when she's going shopping, I'll make sure we run into her by accident."

Kakashi nodded and puffed away,

"This is going to be troublesome." The Nara muttered, he would have helped her, he just wanted to see what length's Kakashi would go to. It seems the Sara is making an impression on the Copy-Nin, perhaps Inoichi was right maybe Kakashi dose seem overly infatuated with her, not in a weird way, Kakashi has trouble socialising, he knew that, this is the first time he's showed an interest in a woman, let alone a civilian one.

* * *

Pakkun sat outside the library waiting for Sara. Bisuke had showed up with instructions from the boss, he was to let the boss know when she was going shopping. Truth be told the pug had developed a little soft spot for the civilian woman, and it didn't escape his notices, or the rest of the pack, how the boss threated over her, though the man was very subtle about it. Pauken could see, that the boss wanted to cent her, which would be awkward. Considering she smells of fear most of the time she's around the boss.

Still Pakkun has gotten to know the woman and found her to be very hard working, she loves books, she would often curl up reading with him laid beside her or on her lap, until her nightmares woke her up. The pug would be very careful when dealing with her, she wasn't as bad as the boss when he has nightmares, in fact Pauken doesn't have to bite, Sara, to get her out of the nightmare, a paw to her face or any exposed skin brings her out of it. Though with the boss, who sees enemy's that aren't really there, sometime the pack have to be aggressive with him, even biting drawing blood to awaken the man.

He and the pack would feel bad that they had drawn blood, but the man didn't seem to mind, he would gather them up and ha a dog pile, and the boss would feel safe with pack around.

The pug looked up when he caught Sara cent, she zipped up her coat and, headed towards him.

"You are allowed inside you know?"

"Too stuffy, too much dust, dogs have sensitive noses you know."

"yea, I know, I wondered why Shiro didn't make a fuss of been in there?"

"Some dogs aren't bothered by it, but as a tracking dog, I need to keep my sense of smell clear." The pug explained.

"Ah, ok." She shoved her hands into her pink coat pocket, "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yea. About that" the pug stood shook his himself. "Boss, needs me for something, I'll be back before you get home."

"Oh, ok,"

"see ya"

"Yea,"

The pug dashed off, Sara shrugs her shoulders and headed to the nearest shop.

* * *

Miya, sat at a booth in a one of the many pubs that are situated around Konoha, this one was open to both civilians and shinobi, there were a few pubs that were Shinobi only, unless you got an invite from a shinobi you weren't allowed in. this was for safety reasons, shinobi especially drunk shinobi didn't know their own strength when drunk.

She chose this one because she could get food, and drink at the same time. Though she wasn't really eating more like pushing her food around the plate.

She sighed taking another sip of the sweet drink, this thing with her ex bothered her,

What he wanted her to do was sick enough, but if she was caught helping him, she would lose her job and probably go to jail.

She took another sip of her drink.

She heated that man, she wished his death more than a thousand times, it was because of him she had such a broken censorship with her family, the only one she did talk to still was her brother, but even that was strained.

She took another sip only to find the glass empty.

A loud shout and crying caught her attention.

"I'm no longer a NARA can you believe it…..oh man….I've been discarded, I can't even perform the shadow hold any more…." The man walled.

"Shh, shin, you brought that on your self-man, I told you to limit your chakra usage" the other man told him,

A slam of a glass "It's all that civilian's fault." His anger evident, "I thought I was doing what was expected of me, I brought her to the clan head, did I get any thanks…NOOOO, I got yelled at!"

"Yea, but you did overwhelm her chakra network!"

"Sill, he didn't have to kick me out of the clan for that!"

"Shin, it wasn't just that, you-you're not even listing, are you?"

"It's that lavender headed woman's fault!" he hissed,

"Ok, I think you have had enough to drink now."

"NO, no I'm good…..I'm just upset that's all…..I'm no longer a Nara….." sobs could be herd.

"Yea, yea having your memory wiped sucks, look, all you can do is build yourself back up, your still a shinobi, be thankful they didn't strip your of your rank.!"

Miya listened, she new the man Shin? Was talking about Sara, she frowned, it seemed one more person to have a grudge against the woman,

Though she knew she had stayed at the Nara clans head house she didn't know, why, now she guest this Shin person had done something he shouldn't have.

She would warn Sara about it tomorrow. Right now, she needed another drink.

A shadow fell over her table, she looked up to see the bandana wearing man. His easy-going smile.

"Drink?" he offered, she nodded, he went to the bare for her, she pushed the plate of food away, thinking about her ex had mad her louse her appetite. She fingered the letter inside of her bag, she wondered if the Jonin would be willing to help her? She flushed red, to help her he would have to know her past.

She shoved the idea back down; he was probable too busy anyway.

He returned with the drinks taking a seat opposite her.

"Not hungry?" he asked glancing at the uneaten food.

"No, not anymore." She said. eyes downcast.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" he asked, she was surpassed by the genuine concern in his voice, he hardly knew her.

"I CAN'T BELIVE I'M NOT A NARA NO MORE! …Oh,….IT'S ALL THAT LAVINDER HAIRD WOMANS FAULT!"

"Shh, Shin people are watching."

Miya scrawled. "Why in Kami's name is he blaming Sara for something he did" she hissed. "It's not only him, ever the villagers are been awfully mean to her, why are they so afraid of a civilian who uses chakra….for crying out loud they see you guys do it all the dam time!"

Genma blinked and then smiled. "She one lucky person to have a friend like you," he says, she flushes. "I'm serous darling, she's one lucky person, you're not scared that she might hurt someone with her chakra, you just except her for what she is."

"Ur…well yea of cores I do…she's my best friend…and now my only friend."

"Oh…. are we not friends?" he asks.

"Yea, I mean your…..a special friend."

"Special huh?" he wiggled his eye brows up at her, she laughed.

"There now that's better, I love to see a smile on your face rather than a that frown you had before."

She blushed. Once more placed her hand in her pocket to feel the envelope the letter was in.

"What has you so…. Worried, darling?"

Startled she withdraws her hand "Oh…errr nothing it's fine. Can you do something about err" she jabbed a finger behind her "Shin? I mean would he go after Sara?"

Genma looked, shook his head "He's a fool, and believe me if he so much as tried he's be stripped of his rank so fast; he wouldn't know what hit him" he took a sip of his drink "I wouldn't worry about him." He reassured.

Miya smiled taking a drink of her own, drink.

"So, urr Genma tell me about yourself?" she asked sweetly.

* * *

Sara, had a shopping basket full of, food, perhaps a bit too much cause she wondered how she was going to carry all this home..

She was hesitating at going to the checkout, the owner was a civilian despite it been a shinobi shop. She had procrastinating long enough that the owner was looking at her suspiciously, like she would steal the food. Actually, that had crossed her mind, not like she hadn't done it before in her teens, but she's promises Gran she wouldn't do it anymore.

Though if he turned her away, she would maybe do it just to spite, him, she was hungry damnit. She had no bread, no milk for tea, no rice.

Oh, screw it, she shoved the bread in her coat, it was padded and you couldn't tell, though she missed her old coat, it had lots of pockets in it.

If it hadn't been for the off duty Uchiha police officer who had caught her in her teens, she suspected. she would be still doing it.

It was just a thrill, she was always the good girl, and she wanted to do something bad. Stealing was that outlet until she got caught by the Uchiha and a shinobi at that. After that she stopped dinging it, Gran was very disappointed in her.

"Stealing a crime, you know"

Sara jumped out of her skin, spinning around lousing her balance, very nearly fell in to the fridge.

The basket of food clattering to the floor.

"Sh-Shikaku-san!" she exclaimed, wave of guilt and shame, knowing full well he could end her career. She should have known better this was a Shinobi shop. And of cause he would catch the movement, not matter how natural she made it look.

The Nara stood looking bored one hand shoved into his pocket, the other, holding a bottle of milk.

"Shikaku, did you get the milk?" Yoshino says as she rounds the corner

"Yea, I got it" he says, he never takes his eyes of Sara.

Sara wanted to cry, "I'm, sorry…..so, so, so sorry." She bows a few times.

The Nara exhales, "It's too troublesome…. just pay for it, and I'll let it slide."

"Dear?" Yoshino asked her tone was sweet.

Deciding to make a hasty retreat, she stuffed the bread back into the basket picked it up, "Well I'll be going now…. heh heh….buy" she bowed again, headed for the till.

Placing the heavy basket on to the counter, she could here the Nara cupel bickering, but she paid it no mind.

"I'm sorry we seem to be having a problem with the tills at the moment" the owner says, though she knew this was a lie.

"Aww come on, at least come up with a better excuse." She says. "Are you not going to serve those two ever?" she jabbed a finger behind her, the Nara cupel stand in line behind her.

"Errr…look, I'm not serving you ok, now get out of the way!"

"What was that Omari?" Yoshino asked "Why in Kami's name won't you serve this girl?"

"Ah, you see Nara san…..it's a ….a matter of priceable…..all the other store owners are doing it….."

"Oh, they are, are they? Well, then I'll pay for her food, the Nara clan has extended a hand of friendship to this woman, and you disrespecting her are disrespecting the Nara clan, be warned I'll have every civilian from every clan avoid the shops that don't serve her….." she had her hand on her hip "Are we clear Omari-san?"

"Ahh…..ye-yes Ma'am, I'll ring her good up for you….."

Sara looked to Shikaku "I can pay…..but friendship?...I urr?"

"Go, along with it. " Shikaku says. "I'd rather not argue with my wife. Besides. It will do you good to have a clan on your side. Especially the way the civilians are treating you recently."

Sara flushed. She hadn't known he knew about it.

"Shinobi gossip just as much as civilian's do."

"Shikaku come and carry these will you?"

"Yes dear"

When they existed the store, Sara was retrieving her purse from her bag.

"No, no, I won't here of it." Yoshino says, "Besides I've made a stamen now. your officially friends of the Nara clan." Yoshino smiles, Sara sees it's a genuine Smile.

"Um, thank you." She bows again, and extends her arms out for the bag Shikaku has. at that moment her stomach chose to make it's self-known,

Sara flushed _How many times in one night can I embarrass myself In front of them_? She wondered.

"Hungy?" Shikaku asked.

"Urr….just a bit." She says quietly, her cheeks still flaming hot.

"Shikaku dear, take the bags home, we'll eat out tonight." Yoshino linked arms with Sara.

"But…."

"No, buts he'll drop the bag off in the morning, now come on where do you like to eat.?"

Yoshino didn't even wait for her husband's reply Sara looked at the Nara woman, her brown her was tied up in a low ponytail, her dark eyes were warm and welcoming. She'd only met the woman once before, yet she'd extended the hand of friendship without a second thought.

"Urr anywhere there's no Shinobi?"

"Oh, that's right, Shikaku said you were afraid of them, though you seemed find around my husband?"

"Well…no offence….but Shikaku doesn't act like one…." Sara says, truth be told Shikaku dose scare her, but Nara is aware of this. And limits his body movements relaxes his muscles, never get's to close to her.

Yoshino burst out laughing. Squeezing Sara arm in affection,

"Your right about that."

Yoshino steered them to a civilian restaurant, they sat looked at the menu waited for the Nara clan head to return.

When he did, he gave his wife a peck on the cheek and sat next to her, Sara sat on the opposite side. Though they went out of their way to make her feel at ease, Sara did feel like she was intruding.

The lazy Nara talked casual; work was not brought up Sara took the opportunity to ask a question.

"Um…..what….what was in that tea you gave me?"

"Hmmm, that would be telling….."

"Oh,"

"Shikaku stop teasing"

The Nara rolled his dark eyes.

"Well, I can't tell you what's in it, but since your now an extended friend of the clan, I can offer you some of it. Would you like some?"

"Um. Yes please."

He nodded.

"I'll also add some for the migraine that you have." He says.

Sara looked at him in surprise.

"Your eyes squint in the light, and you wince." He says as way of explanation.

"Oh,….well, um thanks."

* * *

Miya. Stumbles as Genma supports her, the Bandana wearing man grips her tightly around the waist, as he steers her back to their seats.

"Opps, hahaha… I think I may….have had to much to drink…."

"Ahhh, maybe just a touch darling." He drawls, out. He was mildly surprised when she was keeping up with him, drinking. After a dance, the alcohol had caught up with her.

"Hold up here while I get you a drink of water ok?"

She nodded her cheeks were flushed her green eyes were glazed. She smiled up at him as her right hand went in to her coat pocket again, for the millionth time that night.

He knew something was bothering her. But it wasn't his place to push. They hardly new each other. As he pushed his way through civilian and Shinobi alike, he could here Shin's voice, once more. Genma sighed seemed the Man used the Bars he did.

Getting the glass of water, he headed back upon his arrival, he saw Miya stood stabbing a finger in to Shin's chest.

"What is your problem!" she shouted.

Genma saw the Shin was, well and truly under the influence of Alcohol now, he wasn't listening to his fellow Jonin, who was trying in vain to calm the man down.

"Sara hasn't done anything wrong!" she hissed.

The look of anger on Shin's face says it all.

"Why you!" the ex-Nara strikes her across the face, though not fully he missed because Miya swayed backwords , Miya who was drunk, falls to the ground. Before Shin can advance on the poor civilian woman Genma is there standing between the two. Senbon at the ready,

"That's enough! Ever go cool off Shin, or I'll report you."

"Come on Shin…lets go…you made your point, lets go…" his friend ushered him out of the door, Genma made a mantle note to poison the man's coffee.

Nothing that would kill him just something to make him feel Ill for a good long while.

He rushes over to Miya, who was sitting up rubbing her cheek another woman helping her up.

"Thanks" Genma says to the woman flashing her a smile, he takes Miya by the arm and leads her outside.

"Think it's time to get you home, darling." He says turning to face her, he stops seeing the lust that was in her green eyes, he swallowed, let her push him against the wall, she was small, she didn't ever come up to his chest, or she wouldn't have done if she didn't were heels.

His arms went around her waist, she looked up at him, her lips pouted. "Do-Do you find me attractive Genma?" the way she said his name sent shivers down his spine. All his blood drained from his head into his manhood

"You do don't you? I can feel that you do!" she smirked up at him.

He grinned back down at her. "Lets…ur go somewhere more privet darling."

He pushed her away taking her hand began to lead her to his apartment. She was very unsteady on her feet and learned on him he let go of her hand put his arm around her waist.

She giggled.

He hated the fact that he had this kind of reputation, he wasn't that sort of man. Yes, he took women home with him. How in Kami's name he got the reputation of been a womaniser he wouldn't know… though he figured it had something to do with a girl he dated few years back. She spread some untrue roomers about him and people made up their own minds.

Miya swayed again; he tightened his hold around her waist.

He led her to his one-bedroom apartment, it was small, he could afford to do better, but he liked it.

Unlocking his door, deactivating the seal and a trap with a swaying Miya was not easy, he let her in, took of her red coat and bag. Hung it up by the door.

He placed his hand on the wall fed chakra into the seal there, that let the other seals know someone he invited in to the house was percent.

The Yondaime was one scary man, Genma had seen first-hand exactly how deadly some of his seals could be.

"Let's get you a drink"

He led her into the kitchen he turned to ask her what she wanted when she pounced on him. He was momentarily shocked that he allowed her to push him back against the breakfast bar. Her soft lips touched his for a moment.

"I want you" she wined. His man hood throbbed, with pried with the thought of her wanting him.

He hummed, picked her up sitting her on the breakfast bar. She could reach him now. he took the Senbon out of his moth, she wrapped her, arms around his neck, their lips, met, attentively at first. She pulled him closer Wrapping her legs around him.

Genma depend the kiss. He could taste the alcohol. Mixing with his sliver. He made a mental note, to give her some tea in the morning. His mouth was had poison in it. He had become immune to it. But she wouldn't be, it wasn't a fast acting one ever it would take months, for it work.

The Senbon he kept in his mouth, had the poison on it.

His tongue glided over hers, she mooned, pressing harder angst him, he pulled back giving her time to breath, he smirked.

"Liked that huh?"

She nodded. He reached up, brushing a copper strand of hair from her face.

"Your very beautiful," she blushes, and wiggles, turning her head away like she doesn't believe that she's beautiful.

"Oh, darling," he soothed the back of his finger ran down her cheek softly gently he coaxed her head back so she was looking at him. He saw it the doubt, in her green eyes,

"You are beautiful." He says softly. Something fleshes across her face, denial, but before, he can say anything her lips are back on his, in, heated, lustful. Frenzied.

She asking him to forget, no, she wanted to forget. Genma realised he was been used. That left a sour taste in his mouth.

He pulled back, "Woe, woe, darling. I'm not about to-" he was cut off when her lips smashed against his once more.

He wanted to sink in to her to let this happen, but his reputation was already bad. He has never taken advantage of a woman especially one drunk as a skunk.

Against his man hoods demands he pulled back yet again.

"Miya!"

"Yo-you want me right?" she asked her hand slid down his arm to his hip down to his aching manhood, rubbing it. He ground "So…this is no big deal…..just a….a fling?"

A Fling? Since when….oh…no, no, no, he was not going to be used by a horny little civilian who obviously has issue with how she looks. no, he liked her, he had liked the first moment he laid eyes on her. He wanted something from this and it wasn't a fling.

"Or….not…" she says he sees the rejection on her face hers it in her voice. He winces, because he didn't mean to hurt her, he just didn't want to be used. Witch he knew was ironic since he was a shinobi tool.

She pushes away, him way and hops down, the hight difference is obvious.

"Thanks' for the drinks" she says walking back the way she came, though very unsteadily,

"Shit." He hissed. He short forward encircling his arms around her waist, his head resting in the crock of her neck.

"That, wasn't a rejection, sweetheart." He breathed.

"Then why?"

"Because." He says trilling his hands over her stomach, "If we're going to do this, then I want us both to remember it." One of his hand's trails between her breast up a long her throat, she shivers, he grins. "Right now, only one of us is going to remember." His hand cupped her face finger tracing her lips.. "How about we go to bed, now huh?"

Miya, nodded, he pulled away from her turning her around and taking her hand, he led her to his bedroom, sat her on the bed.

"I-I should go….If-if you-if we….I should go."

She stood; seems her brain had caught up with her.

"Hey, it's fine, I'm not embarrassed nether should you be." He handed her a long shirt "Here change, can't be comfy in that dress."

"But-" he placed a finger over her lips,

"No but's darling, besides I don't feel right letting you go home, call it instinct."

She took the shirt, blushed. "D-Do you have a coat hanger? I, um can't get out of the dress …" she turns her head away.

"Ya, know what it's fine….i'll sleep in it."

Genma, grinned coyly, "Unzipping I'm good at. Turnaround."

She did, though he could see the blush deepen,

"I'm, urr, I'm sorry about pushing myself on you" she says.

Genma slowly deliberately unzips it, "I'm not complaining, though if it was another man, I'm sure you would wake up regretting your actions."

"Wouldn't be the first time," she muttered probably didn't think he would hear it, but he had.

He wasn't one to judge someone on their past mistakes hell he's made a few of them himself.

Once he unzipped it he placed his bare hands on her shouldered, fingers sliding under the shoulders, this dress was for working in, he wondered what sort of dress she wore for a real night out.

He didn't hang on to that thought, his dick was still rock hard from earlya.

"Don't sell yourself short, Miya, people make masks, what matters is we learn from them. Make ourselves better in the process." He slid the dress down it dropped form her arms and pooled around her feet, she was stood back to him in nothing but a purple bra and pants.

_Damnit man hold it together_, he told himself,

"Change" even to himself he sounded strained. He turned his back on her, grabbed his pj pants and handed in to the bathroom and cursing why he didn't let her change in there.

He quickly undressed, putting on the pants, he slept shirtless.

When he came out, he dumped his clothes and weapons in the corner, took off the bandanna.

She was sat on the bed, cross-legged looking up at him with glazed eyes. Genma took a deep breath, telling himself. She was venerable.

"Normally I'd be a gentleman and take the sofa, but it's lumpy as hell, sooo, we'll be shearing. But sleeping is all we'll be doing."

He climbed on to the bed shuffling the covers back,

Miya flopped her head down before Genma could pull the covers up, she was out.

He chuckled, laid down next to her. Before she woke in the morning, he was going to find out what was in her coat pocket that had her so worried. He hears the first clap of thunder before sleep also took him.

* * *

Sara. Stood outside the restaurant, Shikaku stood with his arm around Yoshihito.

"Well, um thank you for the meal."

"Our pleasure really." Yoshino says smiling,

"Here," Shikaku holds out his hand a necklace dangles from it , silver with the clan symbol on it. "Since now you are an official friend off the Clan, wearing this will get inside of the Nara compound with no questions asked, also the dear respond to the chakra inside of it, if you where it you are not a threat to the forest or them."

"It also gets you store points and discounts on food." Yoshino says.

"I-I err. Wont this cause tension among the other clans?"

"No, they all do it too" Shikaku says.

Sara holds out her hand and the Nara drops it in to it. She puts it around her neck.

"There, now you're an office friend of the Nara clan, if you need anything don't hesitate to aske." Yoshino says, smiling.

"Um, thank you, I won't."

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's getting late?"

"Um, no thank you, I'll be fine, beside I've intruded on you enough tonight." Sara bowed "Thank you so, much both of you," She stood, smiled once more time and headed home.

"Dear are you sure she'll be alright walking home alone?" Yoshino asked concerned,

"She's not alone." Shikaku says. "She has a protective dog following her." He glances up just a lighting lights up the dark sky catching a head of silver hair.

Sara jumps at the sound of thunder as she makes her way home, the streets are empty, she mutters a curse feeling the first sets of rain dopes, before long it's raining hareder and harder.

She pulls up her hood, and hurries along, her breath fogging out in front of her.

she stopped when she hears dustbins been knocked over.

"Dammit!"

She sees a man stumble out of an alleyway, obviously drunk and unsteady on his feet.

"I think I had way, way too much to drink.." the man mumbles.

"Where the fuck…am I?"

Sara stiffens when the man looks eyes with her, she knows him,

"YOU!" he says with so much venom in his voice Sara flinches. "Well, ant this just luck."

He was walking towards her, well staggering more like it. She turned the other way to boult for it.

He was drunk yes but obviously still a shinobi.

She screamed when her hood was yanked back and her hare grabbed.

"No, no, no, you don't, I need to-to get a few things off my chest…" she was pushed to the ground on her hands and knees when he stumbled, he still had her hair.

Fear welled up in her chest, he was a shinobi, he was ten times stronger then she was.

Her breathing increased but he didn't seem to notice.

"See, it's all your fault! I'm-I'm not a-a Nara no more!" he hissed spat at her the saliva hitting her cheek.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry" she stutters out.

"Sorry..hahah sorry, your sorry…..you don't get it do you I'm evicted form the NARA CLAN! " He yells.

Sara trembles. He stood taking her with him, turns her around gripping her arms tightly. Visons of him breaking her arm assault her mind. panic sets in she begins to struggle,

"Hey, hey. Stop that!" he slaps her across the face, with a yelp she falls out of his grabs and lands heavily on the wet floor.

"Aww, kami look what you made me do now!" he was advancing towards her once again, Sara coward, he was a shinobi, fear froze her to the spot. she wanted to run, but she couldn't move. her fear ingulfed her. A metallic taste was in her moth.

Hot liquid between her legs.

_It's happening again, it's happening all over again, he's going to hurt me, just like before_.

She hears a dog's growl as Sin looms over her.

* * *

**An, hey all, sorry that took so looonnng. But I'm back, this year all about positive, positive, positive.**

**So; um yea Genma and Miya flirting….that wasn't supposed to happen but the bunny's made me do it, lamo. So, what did you think? I might up the rating I'll see were the bunny's take it. **

**Hopefully next update will be around the 15****th**** or so, **

**Oh, thanks for the favourite's followers, and for those that do follow both story's the next chapter to Minato and Rachel will be up soon**.


	12. Chapter 12 The Hokage kindness

**Chapter 12 ****The Hokage kindness****.**

**An, so I did have to put the rating up, (Sorry) there is a adult scene between Minato and Kushina, and the word Sex in this chapter, please don't read if you are under 16, many thanks. (Not that I can legally stop you,)**

* * *

Kakashi had lost her, when the rain had started, which was foolish of him really, he had lingered wondering if he should follow her home in the first place. He relented, and headed in the direction he had seen her go.

On his way he saw her Anbu dart off somewhere, meaning she was alone,

He sniffed the air for her cent despite the rain, her hears her scream and catches she smell of fear and urine mixed into one.

When he got there, the feral growl that left his throat surprised him, she was on the floor, blood mixed in with the rain ran down from her nose.

He shot forward kicking shin in the side sending the man backwords and into the wall.

"Go, home Shin!" it was a thereat Kakashi could smell the alcohol on the man,

Shin didn't get back up, he groaned and was sick, before falling asleep again.

Kakashi turned to a wide-eyed Sara, "What is it with saving you in the rain?" he asked. there was no response, she sat up glancing at shin and back up at him. She was trembling he doubted it was the cold.

She stood, on shaky legs, He saw her muscles tense, before she turned and boulted.

Kakashi glanced back at shin he was breathing, that was enough for Kakashi, he went after Sara.

Her movements were erratic, he doubted she even knew where she was going, she ran until she slipped in a puddle, landing heavily on the ground, the pained yelp that left her lips had him dropping down from the roof.

"Easy." He razed both hands palm side up "I'm Kakashi remember?" He steps towards her, she filched. "I'm helping you, remember, to get Shiro back." He took another steep, he knelt down in front of her lowering his hands slowly. Her violet eyes were still wide with fear, but they had locked on to his lone eye.

She emitted small whimpers that reminded him of an injured puppy, he wasn't quite sure how to deal with her, but he couldn't just leave her out here in the rain.

"Let's get you home, hum?" he picked her up in one smooth motion, she was stiff in his arms and tried to push away from him.

"Easy, Sara, your safe with me"

"S-safe."

"Yes, safe."

He took to the roofs and headed for her home. He thought about taking her to his home, but she needed to be around familiar things, and her own cent, at least he thinks so, it's what he would want.

As far as he could tell, she wasn't injured greatly.

Lading in front of her door, he gently set her down, she fumbled with her coat, pulling the keys from it she nearly dropped them, he caught it, unlicking the door, gently guiding her inside. He flicked the light on as he went along the hallway,

Leading her into the kitchen he sat her at the table, he figured she would be too unsteady at the breakfast bar.

He heads for the cupboard in search of towels. Drying his own hair. And heading back into the kitchen, he hands here the towel. He was way out of his depth.

She was pale and shaking fear rolling off of her in waves. He could hear how her heart was racing.

"Why don't you go and get warmed up? Take a shower."

She nodded, stood, glancing at him before hurrying to her bathroom.

He went to the cupboard looked for tea, boiled the kettle. He could hear the shower running, he sat at the bar, summoned Pakkun told him of what had occurred.

When she came out, her violet eye was less gazed, colour was back in her face, she wore violet coloured pyjamas with darker purple pattern in them, she looked warmer. And she didn't smell of urine anymore.

"Um, T-thank you K-kakashi…..I, urr don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

Her lavender hair was still wet framing her face. Kakashi could see the mark Shin had left.

"May, I see?" he asked gently, slowly he hopped off the bar stool, her eyes winded a little, she looked up at him, he did his best to convey a look of concern.

He gently reached out, the back of his gloved fingers touched her face. She exhaled, filched but didn't move away. There would be a bruise there, no doubt, across her right cheek, but it didn't look like a black eye would form. Though he could be wrong about that. He wasn't a medic.

He lowered his hand, a wave of protectiveness flooded him, she had gotten hurt because he had questioned his own desire to follow her.

Her Anbu still had not returned which worried him.

A clap of thunder, caused her jump, exhaling again, she closed her eyes to regain control over herself.

"I, made some tea?" he says, steeping aside, she hoped on to the other stool grasping the cup in both hands, he just caught sight of right hand it was grazed. Speckles of blood dotted her palm.

Was she hurt anywhere else? If she was, she wasn't showing it.

"Hey, kid" Pakkun hopped on to her knee nuzzled into her arm.

She stroked the pug the action calming her even more.

She seemed to remember herself "Oh, Kakashi would you like to take a shower and get worm, though I have no cloths for you?"

He was about to answer, when killing intent/ battle spirit aura flooded the house, it wasn't enough to overpower him, he'd witness Minato use his and still stood.

she dropped the mug it shattered on the floor. Every window in the house exploded glass showering them both. He suspected a jutsu, to make the windows explode.

Kakashi acted without thinking grabbed Sara off of the stool shoving her on to the floor, he deflected the shuriken that Thad been thrown he could hear the once he'd missed embed themselves in to the wall.

Sara screamed covered her head with her hands curling into a ball.

When the shuriken stopped Kakashi throw his own.

"Pakkun find, terminate"

Pakkun leaped up and out of the window, Kakashi summoned the rest of his pack,

"Threat, find, kill," he ordered the dogs scattered. Barks and howls could be herd.

He grabbed Sara, her fear had returned full force, but he didn't have time to deal with it. He needed to get somewhere safe.

He shunshin outside on to a nearby roof, Kakashi glanced around, swung Sara on his back. "Hold on" he commanded. There was more than one, he concluded, the dogs where been separated that wasn't good.

Flaring his chakra for nearby Anbu, he felt two react, come to his aide.

"Threat don't know how many packs in, pursuit."

The two Anbu puffed away, Sara clung to him. The rain had instantly soaked her and him again. His main priority was getting her somewhere safe. And he only knew one place that's no unknown Shinobi would dear enter.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes earlier.**

* * *

As Kushina uttered his name over and over again, heavy breathing flesh meeting flesh, was the only sound they could here, they didn't notice the storm raging outside. It was just them, his love for her new know bounds. As she uttered her last moan of pleasure before collapsing on top of him, he stroked her long red hair letting it run though his fingers. He loved her hair; it was the first thing that drew him too her.

After each time they made love, she would be filled with a hopefulness that he felt guilty about, Tsunade had said there was no hope for more children. That didn't stop his beloved wife, his beautiful wife hoping prying after each time they made love. Each time it didn't happen he could see the pain on her face not matter how hard she tried to hide it. It tore at him too, each time she got her hopes up. Each time she thought she might be, to be told she wasn't.

Of cause she loved Naruto. Loved him dearly but they had both wanted a sibling for him. But during the night of his birth It had been a strain on Kushina and she had nearly died from the extraction of the nine tails fox. And as a consequence of not getting medical help straight away, she can no longer bear children.

His hand slipped under her red main rubbing her bear back, she shivered at his touch.

"Kushina…?"

"Hum…..?"

"What do you think about adopting?" he asked.

Her breath catches she lift's herself up, to look down at him, he brushes her red hair out of her face.

"Adopting?" she shifted, gently pulled herself off him, to lay beside him.

"Hum, there's this little girl at the orphanage she's Naruto age or a year younger, Danzo after her"

"You mean Aoi?"

He nodded, "I just thought if we had her, he wouldn't be able to get his hands on her again" There was silence "There's no rush though, I' mean if you don't want too then…." He was cut off when her lips met hers "I was thinking the same thing." She says stroking his face tenderly, "I didn't know how to bring it up. Yes…..yes, Oh Kami, yes Minato, lets adopt her."

Even in the dark he could see her smiling, he cupped her face kissed her tenderly.

He trilled his hand down her arm settled it on her waist pulling her closure. He was intending on going for round five, but he abruptly pulled away pulled the cover over Kushina before an Anbu popped up,

"Speak!"

"Sir, an attack within the village. Hatake Kakashi, is currently on his way here with the civilian activist."

"Go, alert level two, I want at least one alive if possible, I want to know why they are after her and who sent them!"

The Anbu puffed away, Minato got up began to dress. Kushina doing the same. Until he caught how unsteady she was,, he grimaced, perhaps four times was a bit much, she wasn't as strong as she once was, she could still heal fast, and use chakra, but she was ill a lot more, he wondered what she had been hiding from him this time? She doesn't tell him when she is feeling ill, he thinks she sees it as weakness. He's told her many times, that's it's not, that hiding things like this from his is hurting him too.

"Kushina?!"

"I'm-I'm Fine Minato…..just…..." she sat back on the bed;

He knelt down in front of her, half dressed.

"What is it? What wrong?" he asked concerned, worried that he'd somehow hurt her?

"It wasn't you" she says, "I've just been feeling off, a little week my chakra hasn't been replenishing itself" she says biting her lip.

"What! And you're only telling me this now!" he lifted her chin up to meet her gaze, "Stop hiding things from me, Kushina." He says exasperated. Because she has done this more then he likes.

"I'm. sorry ya'know…you have a lot on, and right now…."

"Right, now you need to get into bed, I'll handle it,. Tomorrow we see Tsunade. No if's, no but's got it?"

She nodded, the fact that she didn't fight him on it, concerned him greatly.

"How low are you?" he asks taking her hand gauging it for himself.

"Not too low, just tired."

"Sleep then, I'll handle things, though be ready if I have to issue a level one alert"

She nodded he kissed her deeply, before pulling away "I, love you." He says. He meant it

She lays back down by the time he is dressed, she's asleep, he covers her up, lovingly presses a kiss to her lips and head down stars to meet his student and probably a very distressed civilian.

Sara clung to him, as he made his way through the waterlogged streets. He felt the level two been issued, Jonin and Anbu alike scrambled out of their homes to find the threat. Civilians were to stay in their homes until a level one had been issued. Then they scramble to find the nearest shelter.

All except for drunk shinobi, Kakashi remembered the last time five Jonin got themselves killed because they were too drunk to handle the threat. They are to stay home until a level one alert.

He could hear a whimper from Sara.

"All most there" he says.

He had encountered one enemy along the way, he didn't have to fight as Anbu took care of him.

Arriving at Minato's house he flared his chakra to announce his presence the front door opened.

Kakashi ran inside, door closed behind him he felt the hum of Chakra as Minato completely seals his house.

Kakashi carefully dropped Sara on her feet, he turned and frowned there was a blood stain on her pyjamas, had he missed a shuriken? Or had it been the cup, that had shattered on the floor a glass from the window?

He curst when he hadn't noticed it until now.

"Kakashi report!"

"Unknown threat Hokage-sama." He says turning to Minato "I sent my pack after some of them."

Minato nodded, "Go, then, I want one of them alive if possible." The Yondaime placed his hand on a seal and Kakashi was able to leave.

* * *

Minato, glances at Sara, it's obvious she's fear stricken, possibly hurt given the blood. He's sent a clone to the office, if the council say anything, they can shove it, he's not leaving an unwell Kushina and Naruto alone, and now a distressed civilian.

Sara was wide eyed, Rain drops dropped from her face her hair and sleeves. Shards of glass, still clung to the wet hair, she was shivering, her breathing was ragged. Face drained of all colour. She was sickly grey.

When her fearful violet eyes landed on his, a whimper left her lips, she backed up into the corner, sliding down the wall.

Minato, grimaced, her fear was tangible.

He approached slowly she shrank back.

He knelt down, here he wasn't a Hokage here he was a man, a man trying to help a civilian who is terrified of Shinobi.

"Sara. Shhh, it's ok, your safe here,"

She shook her head, placing her hand out to stop him from getting any closer.

He gently grasped the hand, she filched, pulled back but she had no were to go, he simply held the hand, nothing bad happened, she opened her eyes, blinking up at him fearfully. he smiled gently.

Her hand was freezing in his gentle grip, he pulled her up to her feet. Led her to the kitchen door way,

"Dad?"

Naruto was stood on the stairs wiping sleep out of his eyes.

He was about to tell his son to go back to bed, when he saw Sara react to his presence, he remembered from her file that she grown up around children, been in the orphanage, she still works there on her days off.

"Naruto, come help me get her to the table."

Surprised the boy blinked, and looked at Sara.

"Sure, thing dad." He hopped down the stars taking Sara other hand.

"She's had a scare Naruto, I'm not sure what happened but she's very frightened of…."

"You, yea she said she was afraid of Shinobi,"

"Do you think you can forgive her for the moment and help me?" Minato asked. Naruto was still mad that she had broken his promise.

"Yea." He gently tugged on her hand "Come on its ok my dad won't hurt you…. your safe here"

"Safe"

"Yea, my dad's worried about you." He pointed to the blood on her right arm "Your hurt, see" she looks blinks, Minato knows it's shook.

They lead her to the table, sit her down.

"Naruto run upstairs and get a towel, will you?" don't wake your mother up, she's not feeling to well."

Minato grabs the first aid box from under the sink, keeping his movements slow. Placing some bandages on the table, long with some alcohol,

"T-the-the f-f-fear wont go-go away!" she says quietly that he almost misses it.

He frowns, "Fear?"

She holds her stomach, and clutched at her chest. He realises that she's been subjected to a high amount of battle spirit aura or as most shinobi call it killing intent,

He needed a medic but with the current threat outside he was unwilling to leave the house for a moment.

He pondered on what to do… some civilians reacted badly to the point of death if left untreated.

Naruto bonded down the stairs towel in hand, "Mum's up, she's changing the bedding and told me to tell you to bring her up when you're done."

Minato nodded, though he wanted to role his eyes. Trust Kushina to be up when she's supposed to be resting.

Still, sleeping next to someone should calm that fear down, he doubted his presence would be welcome, though his chakra was a lot more calming then his wife's who usually had more energy,

"Naruto?" he drew the boy's attention "Talk to her, keep her focused on you alright?"

"What about?"

"Anything."

"Hey, Sara!" he says she looks to him Naruto goes in to an exciting talk about his favourite food Raman. Again, Minato wanted to roll his eyes. He didn't though, the took the towel and gently patted her wet hair down removing the glass as he did so.

If Kushina was up then she would change her in to something warm. Sara wasn't in any position to do it herself, and he wouldn't have liked intruding on her parson like that. Even if he was just helping her, he would still feel as though he was taking advantage of her somehow.

Though it wouldn't have been the first time, back in the day when he was still just a Jonin, he had a mission with a female Kunoichi, who had gotten injured, if he remembered correctly it was a concussion and a stab wound to her side. He'd had to undress the woman clean the wound dress, it, he remembered been so nervous . There was always that fear that she may accuse him of doing something he didn't. his sensei wasn't so impressed and he didn't hear the end of it for months.

Thankfully she understood and though a little embarrassed had thanked him for his help.

He was brought out of his musing thoughts when Naruto called to him.

"Dad, look at her hands"

Minato glanced down found them scraped, like she'd hit the ground and skidded along, using her hands to stop.

With a sigh, he gently took a hold of her right hand pulled her chilled fingers away from the scrape,

"S-Shin…" she stuttered out "H-He was drunk…a-and blamed me for-for been evicted from th-the clan." She glanced up at him, her eyes still held fear "K-Kakashi-Kakashi saved me'"

Minato frowned he had warned the man not to go near her. Well, he'd be demoted now, striking an unarmed civilian was an offence.

"He won't bother you again" Minato says, he dabs at the scrapes with alcohol even thigh they look like they have been washed. Better to be safe than sorry. Her hands were an asset to the village. She is an asset to the village.

She winces, but doesn't pull away he repeats the process with the other hand. He then turns his attention to the still bleeding wound on her right arm.

He moves to a draw and takes out some scissors, a kunai would not be a good Ida at the moment.

"I'm going to cut this away so; I can see your wound" he explained.

Naruto tapped her again she turned her head to look at him.

Minato worked quickly, cutting the arm of the sleeve reviling bright red crimson, trickling down her arm.

The wound it's self was not deep, just a nick, he cleaned the blood away, she did wince and turned back to, look, her violet eyes widened, at seeing the blood.

"It's not deep," he says voice low calm, soothing. She begun to tremble now.

"Hey, Sara remember when I got hurt? You told me that it was ok, Dad will make you better for sure, you don't have ta be afraid around my dad…. I mean yea sometimes he's scary….but not right now,…he just wants to help you."

Minato couldn't help a small smile; his son was trying to put her at ease. Granted he wasn't doing a very good job but at lease he was trying and Sara was distracted enough by him.

Minato was able to clean the wound and dress it.

He put the first aid kit away, and turned to his son.

"Ok, Naruto time for bed thank you for helping with Sara." He ruffled his son's hair the boy smiled brightly up at him, pleased with the praise.

"Ok, can I get another hug off mum first?"

"Sure"

Naruto bounded up the stars leaving him alone with Sara, she was very wary of him he smiled a reassuring smile scooped her off the chair. She inhaled, held her breath,

"Time to get you out of those wet cloths." He says heading up the stairs.

Kushina was waiting for him. "Ya'know he might take some waking up in morning,"

"I, know but he did help."

Kushina hummed leading them back in to the bedroom, the smell of sex had gone, the clean bedding gave of a soft flower smell.

Minato sat Sara on the bed, "Can you change her? And keep her worm? She's been exposed to killing intent."

"yea, that shouldn't' be too hard to do, though maybe swaddling her in a blanket may help too, like we used to with Naruto?"

"Sounds good." He walked to the door "If you need anything yell, I'm not leaving just yet."

He closed the bedroom door and waited in the hall.

Kushina still looked pale, not as pale as Sara but it was enough to concern him.

He didn't have to wait long before the door opened

"A little help Minato?" Kushina says, waving him inside.

Upon entering he saw Sara's wide frightened eyes, they were unfocused unseeing, she was laid on the bed on pink blanket, in one of Kushina's old blue T shirts and dark green shorts. Her knees drew his attention. Bruised blooded, Kushina had clean them up. It must have happened when Shin confronted her. He concluded.

"Help me wrap her up, she's fighting me," Kushina says taking up one side of the bed, he the other. Before she could react, they wrapped her up, much like how a new born is warped up,

Kushina claimed in to bed next to her placing a hand over the blanket and sending some chakra in to Sara, it wasn't quiet like a medical technique, she was donating charka to help settle Sara's down, Kushina had learnt it from Tsunade, though because of how much chakra Kushina has, she was never able to master medic ninjutsu, she did the same again a few seconds later..

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Minato asked

"Yea, I'll be fine you know this doesn't exactly use a lot of chakra, besides, look it's working."

Sure, enough Sara's breathing had slowed her eyes were closing.

"Now, go be Hokage."

Minato smiled gave her a quick peck before flashing away he and Kushina were the only once the seals would allow out of the house.

"Show off" Kushina muttered as she settled to get comfortable for the rest to the night.

* * *

Genma awoke when he felt the level two been issued but he had the night off and had a drink, which meant he couldn't' go out and help even if he wanted too.

Miya still lay asleep beside him, somehow half on top of him, her leg was over his, her arm around his waist.

He marvels at her beauty, she was curvy, little bit plumb, but truth be told he didn't like skinny women, especially when you can see their ribs.

Her copper hair framed her face, it ticked his bare chest.

His manhood begun to awaken again, he sighed,

Carefully extracted himself from her,

He wouldn't sleep now anyway since the level two had been issued.

Padding bare foot to his kitchen he flicked on the light switch and coffee marketer

He learned on the counter arms folded across his chest Curiosity was burning within him, Miya was hiding something, now he knew it most likely wasn't a throat to the villige, and it was probably and issue only concerning her, but his Shinobi instincts was telling him to check it out, if only to put his mind at rest.

He padded across his kitchen to the hallway, took her bag back in to the kitchen,

He stared at it a good long while, before opening it.

Inside was what he expected an assortment of women's items, makeup, purse sanitary products. She even had a book or two in there, he vaguely wondered how on earth she could carry all of this around?

The big brown envelope is what caught his attention however, pulling it out and tipping its content out on to the breakfast Barr, what met his dark brown eyes was not what he had expected.

"Shit!" he hissed.

Spread out before him were pictures of Miya but not just any pictures they were nude photos from a much younger Miya maybe around fifteen sixteen?

All of them were of her in verses sexual positions. Judging by the way her eyes looked she had been high on something.

He read the letter, he wanted to hit something very heard. This was obviously her ex- he didn't like the way he wrote to her didn't like the way he spoke to her and he definitely didn't like the way he threatened her.

If she didn't do what was instructed the photos would be sent to her place of work.

Miya would lose her job instantly.

The bigger problem was she was a threat after all,

"Shit!" he cursed again.

The fact he wanted her to help him smuggled women and yang girls into Konoha as part of some sex slaves' gang, showed he wasn't a very nice man!

The Hokage would see it as treason against the village, unless he got to him first before the Anbu or the Uchiha police.

Minato owed him a few favours.

He looked at the photo's again and wondered how she had a life like that before she came to the village?

He knew she wasn't originally from Konoha; she had briefly said she had a mother a father and a brother who don't live in the village.

He put the photos and the letter back in the envelope he would have to wait until the level two had been lifted before he could sneak out.

* * *

**Hokage's office.**

* * *

Minato had a room full of Anbu, and the Nara Shikaku.

"Sir, the threat has been neutralised."

"Good, lift the alert. But maintain vigilance send out the cleans up crews, and report any damages" he says "Have the once you have caught sent to Ibiki. Inoichi can have what is left over of them."

"Yes sir"

The room once more was empty save for his hidden guards Shikaku remained.

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose, it was going to be a long, long day.

He wondered why he took this job in the first place. It wasn't that he didn't love his job, he did, but sometimes he just wanted to lie next to Kushina for a full night. Not get called in, in the small ours of the morning.

With a sigh he turned to Shikaku, "What do we know so far?"

"Not much, other then they got in on the eastern side. We lost two Shinobi," he says scanning a report "They want Sara that was obvious, her Anbu is seriously wounded not expected to make it."

"we'll have to keep a closer eye on her now, though I don't know how that's going to work." Minato sighed.

"Kakashi should take a more active role, she trusts him a little."

Minato hummed in agreement.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter"

"Hokage-sama you wanted to see me?" Inoichi asks as he enters the room closing the door behind him. He moves in to the centre of the room stands with his feet apart and hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes. Inoichi, once Ibiki finished with what we have I want you to take a look, find out if you can how they know about Sara."

"Understood Hokage-sama"

"Also." He hands Inoichi a report he himself has written. "This is what I observed tonight with Sara, I'm afraid she's not handing the situation well."

Inoichi scanners it and frowns worriedly "I agree, I was hoping to avoid her been forced to see me but we may have no choice."

At that Moment Genma puffed into the room.

"Genma It's your night off, the threat has been handled."

"That's not why I'm here Hokage-sama, I Errr need a favour" he says sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Minato raises an eye brow. "You do realise that a threat has just occurred?"

"I do, Hokage-sama, and I wouldn't ask if, I didn't think it was important."

"My kindness Is been taken advantage off tonight, Make it quick."

"Yes sir" Genma placed the envelope on the desks the Hokage opened it shaking out it's content's on to his desk.

There was a collective silence, as each man stared at the photos,

"Genma what is this?" the Hokage asked.

"Miya, those photos are of Miya, she been threatened with those, if she doesn't do what the letter says."

Minato read the letter handing it to Shikaku and Inoichi.

"The wording suggests that he's very manipulative, very controlling." Inoichi says.

"What concerns me is the sex-ring itself, he says, he has another contact within the villige."

"Why bring this to my attention?" Minato asked the bandana wearing man. He may have been a little hard on the man but he knew Genma, and new pushing his buttons was part of there friendship. Besides it appears the man likes this woman.

"Because she's a friend of that other civilian girl, the one who has an Anbu tailing her, the one Kakashi show's an interest in. if I gave this to the Uchiha or to Anbu She will be carted off likely torched, evicted from Konoha or thrown in to a cell, for her past actions! The woman Sara will be worried, want to go looking for her."

"I agree Hokage-sama, Miya Is a good person, she's showed great affection for Sara, and with tonight's events' she will need a friend more than ever." Inoichi says.

"So, what you are saying is, if I give you the all clear to intervene all on behalf of Sara well-being?"

"Yes. Hokage-Sama." Genma says "That and I don't think she should be judge by her past action's you and I both know the Anbu or the Uchiha won't see it that way."

"Alight, but I want Inoichi on point on this your too close. Inoichi determine if she would betray the village, find out her past, and everything you can about the sex-ring I want them apprehended,"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Inoichi gathered up the envelope, and ushered Genma out of the room.

Minato sighed, learned back in his chair pinched the bridge of his nose once again.

"I think my kindness has ran out, Shikaku bring me Shin."

The Nara grunted and affirmative and vanished.

Minato really did hate long night's like this**.**

* * *

**An, so, yea, lot happened huh, I like Minato, so, I'm going to fit him in to this as much as possible, don't worry they'll be plenty of Kakashi Sara moments.**

**Miya and the Sex-ring, I wanted Genma to really have to fight for this woman, and he will.. **

**I haven't forgotten about the illegal Nin dog smugglers ring ever. That will come back in to play soon.**

**We have had a storm here in Uk and due anther on Saturday the 15****th ****of feb, called storm Dennis. The virus is deffo in the UK, now cant say I'm thrilled about it, but what ever happens , happens right?**

**Also thank you for the favourites and followers. And reviews, (I Live for those, the give me and the plot bunny's fuel.)**

**Naruto is not mine Sara and Miya are mine. **


	13. Chapter 13 it's okay to not be okay

**Chapter ****13 it's okay to not be okay.**

* * *

**An the word Sex is in this chapter a lot but there is no actual sex **

* * *

Sara felt numb, not cold numb, well she was kinda cold but, no, this was a different sort of numb, one she couldn't describe, like all the panic and fear had been pushed down, in to the very depths of her mind.

She remembered everything that happened last night, but she didn't feel anything, nothing, she didn't feel scared, she didn't feel angry, she just felt nothing.

The only thing she couldn't remember was how she had gotten to the hospital. The last thing she remembered was seeing Kushina and then feeling calm and falling to sleep.

She was still swaddled in the blanket; she couldn't get her arms free. She struggled for a few moments before a face came in to view, she blinked, clearing her vision, she saw caring azure blue eyes staring down at her, a mop of blond hair farming his face.

"H-Hokage-Sama?" she croaked out. Throat dry.

He smiled down at her. "Good, your awake, I was worried that I had left you too long without medical treatment." He says softly.

She blinked again, "Um, can-can you let me out of-of this blanket?"

It was his turn to blink, he pulled it apart and it was the first time she had noticed she had a drip in her right hand, the line, going across her chest and shoulder to the drip bag that hung next to the bed.

She shivered at the cold air; well it wasn't cold but it was far cooler than the blanket was.

She was dimly aware that she should fear this man, but she doesn't she just feel's numb.

"Thanks" she says as she sits up. He hands her a cup of water. It's cools down her dry throat.

He takes the plastic cup back once she was done.

There was an awkward silence that settled within the room, Sara looked anywhere but at him, the room was empty witch meant she was alone with him. He seemed to notice her unease and stepped back away from the bed, rubbing the back of his neck "Kushina and Tsunade will be back soon."

Sara nodded, rubbed her hands together, just for something to do, she glanced up at him every now and then but he seemed preoccupied with his own Thoughts'.

Sara jumped when the door opened Tsunade the legendary Sannin entered the room with Kushina, who went straight to her husband. They were whispering quietly as he held both of her hands in his.

"Now then" Sara gaze snapped to the Sannin, she only knew the woman by reputation, and of cause what history says about her. (Witch was a lot, the woman did a lot for the village during the second war.) the honey eyed woman pulled up a chair Sara was sat cross-legged on the bed.

"I gave you fluid, to help with the shook," she says gesturing to the drip. "Along with some of my medical chakra, to stabilise your body's reaction to killing intent. Fortunately, Kushina had already helped with that, by donating some chakra to you." Sara glanced at Kushina who smiled gently.

"Tell me how do you feel now?"

Sara wanted to say numb but she didn't "I…ur…I'm not sure…a bit sore maybe. Tired?"

"Normal, after such an event," the Sannin took her right arm checked her pulse, lifted the dark blue shirt sleeve up checked the wound there. "It's a superficial wound, rather than healing it I left it. There was no foreign bodies within it and Minato did a good job cleaning it up." Sannin turned her hand palm side up "Same with the scrapes. There's no deep damage." Sara nodded.

"I did heal your face though," the Sannin let go of her hand and she moved it to her face "There was sever bruising deep tissue, more than likely would have lasted a good few weeks before healing on its own. The bastard got a good hit in." she growled.

Sara nodded again the Sannin glance at Minato, before returning her gaze to her.

"Well, if there anything you would like to ask?"

Sara thought about it but shook her head indicating no,

"We'll, I see no other reason to keep you in." Tsunade took her hand and began to remove the drip. "If you start to feel like you did last night, please come straight back"

Sara nodded.

"The Hokage will take you home."

At that her head shot up no one in the room missed the fear.

"The village is secure now, all of the intruders have been dealt with." Minato says, "You have to at least go home to get some cloths. Even if you don't stay there."

Again, she nodded, maybe she could stay with Gran for a while?

"Alright all done. Like is said don't hesitate to come see me if you begin to feel unwell again." The Sannin says standing from the chair.

"Kushina, I'll see you in two weeks." The Honey eyed woman walked out of the room as briskly as she came.

Sara hopped of the bed, grimaced at the cold floor, she realised she had no shoes.

Minato and Kushina were at the door waiting, the Hokage pulled the door open Kushina led the way out.

Out in the corridor Sara froze in her tracks Minato moved quickly in front of her Kushina stood beside her hands on her shoulders thought she could barely feel it.

Stood in front of the Hokage was Shin, the man looked terrible, his eyes were blood shot. Dark circles under them his dark hair was a mess.

The burning hatred in the man's eyes is what had her shaking.

Shin was suddenly forced to his knees and his head forced down to the ground. Sara followed the hand that was restring Shin. It was Fugue Uchiha, the head of the clan and the police force.

"I apologise Hokage-sama! I had no idea you were in here with the girl." His dark eyes flickered to Sara, before going back to Minato.

"It's fine," Minato says voice unsure as he glances back at Sara. "I hadn't mentioned this to her yet, but then again I'm pressing charges on behalf of her."

Sara still felt numb maybe that was why she could pay attention to what was going on an been said. though she felt numb her bladder wanted to relive its self the moment she made eye contact with the man. She managed to hold it in this time.

"W-what charges?" she asked hesitantly.

The Yondaime turns to face her well aware he had his back to Shin an also trusting Fugu to keep a handle on the man, it was a sign of both trust and disrespecting.

When a Kage turns his back on one of his own it means he is done. Shin will face the full extent of the law.

Though they were no ramifications from this, The Nara's had not suffered, since Shin was kicked out of there clan.

"He assaulted you!" Minato says softly, "A shinobi abusing his power is not excitable." His voice had a hard edge to it. "Even after I warned him to stay away from you, that him been kicked out of the Nara clan had very little to do with you, he still went looking for you whilst intoxicated and assaulted you, As a Kage my duty is to protect the civilians from harm. He's one of **my** Shinobi he committed a crime and will pay for it.!"

Sara glanced around the Hokage at the man on the floor. Sara couldn't say what she felt for the man? Should she be angry with him? Should she feel pity for him? He had lost his clan. Should she fear him?

She honestly didn't know how to feel.

She looked up to Minato "I want to go home now" she says softly. A worried frown crosses his face before nodding.

Fugu moves Shin Minato is between her and him as they walk buy**.**

* * *

Miya wakes slowly, her head hurt. She groaned and rolled over inhaling the cent on the bed, she realised it wasn't her cent, or her duvet, she inhaled again found the smell of forest and herbs spies? She wasn't sure witch. Slowly she opened her green eyes, to find not her room, it was simple closet chest of draws night stand and a bed, the walls were a plane white, the bed and pillows were grey she reached for her glasses on the night stand, and throw the cover back. She sat on the bed for a moment trying to recall the events of last night, she ran her hand thought her tangled copper hair. It wasn't until her gaze landed on the cup on the night stand with tiny needles in them. Her green eyes widened as she remembered last night, she remembered throwing herself at the bandana wearing man, she remembered the hurt when he rejected her, then she remembered his words, "_This wasn't a rejecting sweetheart, I want us both to remember it."_

She had felt a thrill, that he had wanted to remember it, most of the time she didn't even remember it. Not that she would sleep with anyone. Oh, who was she kidding! She was a slut, a bad person, she craved love, sex had been the only thing she knew how to get that love. And it all stemmed from him. Her first love, her first everything he had turned her in to something she doesn't like or want, but Miya didn't know how to stop. Or how to love like a real person, she thought she had loved Him, she thought he was her true love. But he hadn't he had just used her like so many other girls. She was a fool to think she had been the only one.

Shaking her head, she got up, padded to where she thought the bathroom was, she did her business washed her face, she avoided the Mirror, she hasn't looked at herself in one for a long time, she doesn't like what she sees.

She padded to the kitchen, watched as he made tea.

"Morning, Darling, take a seat." He turned with a smile. Miya smiled back, and took the seat.

She wondered what he saw in her? Most men were happy with just a one-night stand.

"Not even fully awake yet and already you doubt yourself?" he placed a mug of tea in front of her she would prefer coffee but it would be rude to ask for it since he already made it.

She glances up at him wonders how he knew what she was thinking?

He smirked "It's obvious, you hold a look of disgust in your eyes. " he bent down placed a kiss on her lips, "Rule number one don't doubt yourself in my home!" he says "Rule number two drink the tea, I'm a shinobi and as such sometime I use poisons when we kissed, last night I forgot I had the poises seaborn." Her green eyes widened he placed a finger on her lips "Not to worry, drink the tea and you'll be fine." He removed his finger kissed her again, "Final rule don't go opening closet or cupboard doors. I have traps, and seals you're not worked into, yet. The fact that you're in my home show I trust you. Believe me shinobi can be pretty dam paranoid about intruders and so on. Ask, first and were good."

Miya nodded, he stood went around to the other side of the breakfast bar.

Miya looked at the pink tea,

"That is also good for hangovers too. Believe me it's part of my morning ritual make the pink tea, drink it, then have coffee."

She took the cup in both hands and drank from it, surprisingly it tasted sweet, he sat back and let her drink the tea in silence, which she was grateful for.

Setting the mug down once she had done, she had made a point of completely draining the cup. he smiled at her nodded his head.

He suddenly stiffened. Looked behind her, she turned her head to see a man in a mask.

"Yes?" Genma asked tone chipped.

"I am here for Nakamura Miya"

Miya's green eyes widened, she stood from the stool turning around and moving away from the masked Shinobi.

"What for?" he demanded.

"Possible treason against Konoha, and links to a sex-ring."

"Evidence!" he snapped, and stood behind Miya placing his hand on her shoulders reassuringly.

"An envelope was sized with photos and a letter incrementing Nakamura Miya she is to come with me at once!"

Genma sighed, turned Miya around "I can't stop him, he's an Anbu, you need to go with him. I'll call in a favour."

"No, Genma, no please."

"It's best if you cooperate. You're a civilian he can't send you to a torcher without the Hokage's permission, and I know Minato wouldn't give it."

"No, no, no, please"

"Miya it will be ok, "

The Abu who had, had enough of waiting placed a large gloved hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. She struggled. In his hold. The Anbu, forced her hands behind her back Miya struggled more, and more as fear took over, the Anbu pushed her forward slamming in to the breakfast bar and cuffing her hands, her glasses fell off. After a curt not to Genma the Anbu puffed away taking Miya with him.

Genma sighed taking his bandana off and running his hand through his brown locks.

"I don't like this" he says to Inoichi who comes out from hiding.

"No harm will come to her, besides it's better if she believes she was caught. And that it wasn't you who gave her up." The Mind walker says coming to stand next to the man.

"So, what did you observe?"

"That she has body issues she avoids your bathroom mirror. She's self-loathing but she likes you."

"Really?"

"She didn't try to sneak out, did she? She was willing to see you even if for her it was a bit awkward."

"So, what now?"

"Now we wait at last an hour. Then I go and see her. You can observe. I'm hoping she'll tell me what we want to know a mind walk on a civilian is taxing, not to mention an intrusive and traumatising for the civilian."

* * *

Sara had quickly changed in to a woolly lavender high caller jumper and white trousers, she put on her pink coat and picked up her backpack which she had filled up with cloths and things.

The Hokage had been reluctant to leave her alone after he dropped her off, to her surprise her house was clean, it was as If nothing had happened at all. The Hokage had told her a cleaning crew had cleaned up. After reassuring his concern Hokage had had finely left, she packed a bag got changed and left herself. She couldn't stay there, not after what had happened.

She wondered around a bit, the cold wind bit in to her face, the sky was a gloomy grey, she was cold, she probably should have wrapped up better, but she just wanted to get out of the house as fast as she could.

She pondered that feeling last night that overwhelming fear, she shook her head, she didn't like it, still whenever she recalls it her limbs begin to shake.

She knew what it had been, she had been in the academy, but to feel it like that was just…so overwhelming. She dreaded to think what the Yondaime killing intent was like. The only thing she could compeer last night too was the night the Nine tiled fox got free. She shudders. She didn't remember much of that night, like so many she was gravely affected by the killing intent from the fox. So much so that a medic nin had to place her and several others inside of a barrier.

She didn't blame Naruto for it though, he was just a baby when that happened, he had no control over what had happened. And the Hokage did what he thought was right at the time.

Why punish a boy who has done nothing wrong who protects this village every day because of what's inside of him?

Very day he lives, is another day the village is kept safe.

Though she knew a lot of people didn't see it that way, they saw him as the fox and not it's jailer.

With a sigh, she decided to seek out the Shinobi Kakashi, she could do with the pug's company, she really did miss Shiro, she doubted she would be allowed to see him.

She had no idea where to start looking for the man, the only place she knew him to be was his training ground. She began to head in that direction.

* * *

Miya sat on a cold mettle chair, her hands were cuffed behind her back around the chair, she was cold in the T shirt she wore.

Stood in the corner was the Anbu who had brought her, he had not said a word, to her, he just stood silently which was kinda creepy, in her opinion.

She had wanted to cry, she was so, so angry at herself. She should have gone to someone about his letter.

Now look where she sat, they thought she was somehow part of it. She shudders at that thought. She shifted the cuffs were tight, and they brought back unwanted memories.

she glanced up at the light above her, it was bright.

Though without her glasses, things were blearily.

Her bare feet were freezing on the concrete floor. Her eyes avoided the mirror despite not seeing properly.

Fear welled up in her chest, what would they do? What would happen to her? Even if she told them there was a chance, she would lose her job, be kicked out of the village.

Oh, her mum and dad would just love that. They would be all smug that she proved them right, that she couldn't make a life for herself.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the door opened. The man from the flower shop came in, she knew he was a shinobi, and new he was head of his clan, that she knew could read people's minds.

Miya gulped. She'd met him before, when he helped her with the boxes and inquired after Sara. Then he was open friendly. Now his demure was completely different. His expression was blank. His posture was stiff.

When he glanced at her his pupil-less eyes were cold.

"Out!" his tone was ice, as he glanced at the Anbu.

The Anbu didn't question him, he puffed away leaving Miya alone in the interrogation room with him.

He placed a file on the table, the file landed with a slapping sound that made her flinch.

He slowly walked around the metal table; his pupil-less eyes never left her. His sanded feet echoed in the too quiet room.

There was an air of coldness around him, Miya was suddenly aware of how fearful she is.

He moves around her and is out of sight, she hers nothing and cannot see him, her fear spikes.

Suddenly the cuffs are gone, he moves back in to view

"We don't need these," he dangles the cuffs from a finger.

He walks back around shoving the cuffs into one of his pockets in his long back coat.

He stood in front of her and reached into another pocket Miya tensed, he pulled out her glasses and placed them on the table for her.

He then took a seat.

Miya reached for them slowly, after she rubbed her wrist, she put them on and blinked at the man as her Vision adjusted.

* * *

Inoichi couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the scared woman In front of him. He was used to dealing with trained shinobis who were quite practiced at hiding their emotions. This time though he was here for a civilian who knew she was in trouble. It was quite clear that she feared what was going to happen. For the briefest of moments after her eyes had adjusted to wearing her glasses again Miya locked eyes with him. He noticed her pupils dilate before she quickly looked down at the table between them.

She drew herself in folding her arms protectively around herself.

"Do you know why you are here Miya?" he asked, his tone was friendly as though he was in the shop casually chatting to a customer. "Can, I call you Miya? Or do you prefer"

"Miya fine." She glanced up again for a split second,

"Hmm, Miya then." He opened the file on the desk. It was her file, there had been nothing written in it, to say she had been a threat or, wanted for any crime. Her entry in to the villige was a normal she ticked all the right boxes and had even gotten a reference, from her last place to live.

He had already read the file; he was only pretending to read it. It was clear she was nerves even fidgety.

"There's nothing in your file. It's clean," he says closing the folder. "So, tell me, why was there a letter sent to you, linked to a sex-ring?"

She flinched. At the word Sex-ring. She looked revolted by it.

She was silent, though her moth was open as if she wanted to speak.

"What-what are my rights?" she asked quietly.

He quirked an eye brow up at that. "Your rights?"

"A-am I being arrested charged?"

"Ah," he learned back in the chair folding his arms across his chest. She still didn't look at him "At the moment no charges have been brought, and no, you're not under arrest."

She frowned "Then I can go? I don't have to answer any questions?" she stood.

Inoichi stayed still, he eyed her as she tried unsuccessfully to pull the T-shirt down more.

"That's how it would be if you were in a civilian custody." He said learning forward once more "You're not you're in a Shinobi custody your rights are that you don't have any, we over rule any right's a civilian may have because we are protecting our village"

Her face paled, she sat back down in the chair.

"As it stands, I'm here because Genma called in a favour, seems the man likes you a lot, because he's not one to call in favours unless he has too."

Miya blushed, she looked uncomfortable. He sees doubt cross her face.

"He told me that you don't think of yourself as beautiful." He cooked his head to the side, noticed her twitch at the word beautiful. "Why is that?"

Her fidgeting increased her green eyes moved quickly around the room.

"W-What does that have to do with anything?"

"It helps me understand you better, and the more I understand the more I can help you. I'm not here to judge, I'm here to find out the truth. Nothing more nothing less."

He let that sink in, he could see she was thinking about it.

He needed to get her talking get her to trust him, he was very reluctant to use his jutsu on her, he would if he had no choice but for now, he ruled that out, she was scared, gaining her trust will help ease her fear, those making her more open to speak.

"I'm-I'm not good at talking about myself." It was an honest admission, "Um, truth is I don't really know why I don't like myself." She liked her dry lips. He would offer water soon, no doubt she felt rough from the hangover she has.

"That's an honest admission." He says "I bet you do deep down you know why but perhaps you're not ready to acknowledge it yet." She looked away, as if conforming his words.

"Alright, let's get back to the letter. Who is he? How did you meat him?"

She once again draws herself in.

"H-His name is Sato, I don't know his last name, he-he-he was…. My boyfriend." She bit her lip, begun to shake. "I-we were going out for some time…. maybe about three years on and off…..until I-I left him,"

She feared this Sato, she was afraid to speak of him, her eyes had dilated her bereaving had increased, most like her heart rate has too, she was trembling.

"That was the short version, what's the long version Miya?" he folded his arms on the table and learned forward "He can't hurt you in here." He says gently.

There was long silence once again, the room, was deadly quiet, save for her braving.

"i-i-I can't,." she stutters out.

"Why?" he asked, though his tone was light, prompting.

"I…. just can't…"

Inoichi was silent it was obvious she feared this man, that boarded well for her case.

"Mmm, fear is very difficult to overcome. But I must warn you, your silence will be held against you. "

She nodded,

"Tell me how old were you when you met him?"

"fourteen."

He frowned at that, given the photos of her that was awfully young.

"It-it wasn't like that at first." She glances up to see his expression, he kept his face laxed eyes soft.

"What was it like in the beginning?" he asked.

"He was nice, ya'know, charming, he-he was the first boy to ask me out. He-he bought me gifts told me how beautiful I was, never rushed me or pushed me to do anything I didn't want to… I thought he was the perfect guy…..a-a complete gentlemen."

She fidgets with the edge of the shirt she wore.

"Did your family like him?"

She shook her head. "No. no they err- they told me not to see him anymore. Said he had a bad rep around town, I-I didn't believe it."

"So, you rebelled?"

She nodded. "The more they told me not to see him the more I did. Sato said he would take care of me said, I didn't need them….I-I left home, and went to live with him,. It was the biggest mistake of my life." She sobbed, out.

Inoichi let her regain control of herself.

"I-I Thought he loved me. he had never done anything to hurt me" she took off her glasses with trembling hands wiped her green eyes. Inoichi felt for her he did, he could already tell by the letter that this man was a manipulator.

"When did It all change?" he asked gently. Oh, he could gusset. But he figured she needed to get this out.

Her face reddened embarrassment. "When I-I gave myself to-to him." She said it with bitterness and self-louting.

Her hands clenched in to fist. "He-He tor me down bit by bit. Until…I was completely reliant on him."

"Did he hit you?"

"Yea-yea and words, so many hurtful words."

"Miya, the photos what happened that night?"

"I-I really can't' remember. He-he gave me something said it would loosen me up a bit…..I know…..I….before it started he was talking about his friend who-who was still a virgin and-and wanted me-me to sleep with them."

She was sobbing now, thick tears rolled down her cheeks she'd given up wiping them away, "I-I trusted him….loved him…I thought, that it was ok because he was sweet afterwards told he how proud he was of me…I was so..so, fucking stupid!"

Inoichi stood from the chair, walked around the table and knelt down beside the sobbing woman, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Miya looked at the man surprised.

"I can't begin to imagine what it must have felt like for you," he says gently. Miya sniffs rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry-this-this can't be helping much." She sobbed. "I didn't know about the sex-ring that must have come after I did leave him."

"I believe you. Thought there are some questions that I need answering, like the collar?"

Miya stiffened at that question, because Inoichi still had his hand on her shoulder felt the tremor run thought her body.

"Did he shock you?" he asked "It looked like it had some sort of device attracted to it."

She nodded unable to speak, one of her hands went to her throat.

"He-he used it when-when I-I didn't follow the-the command straight away!" she took a few moments to get her breathing under control. "it-it scarred me." she lifted her head up and pulled her hand away. There in the centre of her neck was a the shape of a cercal "I where high collar's cloths or scarfs around my neck so-so it's not visible." She says lowering her head again, her hand goes back up to her throat. Inoichi watches as she scratches the scar, probably a subconscious action. But that was probably the reason it hasn't healed all that well, it was still read and not faded as it should be.

He gently pulled her hand away, not lousing eye contact with her. "Don't hurt yourself further," she blinked as he thought she wasn't aware she was doing it. He let go of her hand.

He heated the idea of putting the cuffs back on, but he had rules to follow. If she continued to cores herself harm then he would have too, even if she wasn't aware, she was doing it.

"I have one more question Miya." He says softly, "How did you escape?"

"I-I um,….My-;My brother helped me….Mam and dad didn't want anything to do with me. And I couldn't ask them not-not after what I had said to them before I left…My brother saw me one day with him and followed us, waited till Soto left, broke in thought the bathroom window, he-he took one look at me told me to pack a bag, he-he somehow got the collar off of me, gave me money and papers and told me to go…..I didn't ask I just left….he writes me sometimes but…..we don't talk like we used to."

Inoichi nodded, "Alright, I think that's enough, information, for now. I'm confident you had no knowledge of the sex-ring, rest assured it will be dealt with, though expect your mall to be monitored for a while."

Miya nodded "So, so that's it? I'm-I'm not in any trouble?"

"Well…." He says standing "I will be recommending that you see one of my clan, a civilian therapist. It's obvious you have a lot of issues regrinding what happened to you, but I don't see the Hokage punishing you, for a past mistake."

"W-what about My job and.." she blushed "Genma?"

"Hmmm, I see no reason for your job to effected and as for Genma that's up to you whether you want to see him or not."

"I-I do…I just…I have a lot of baggage"

"So, dose he. He won't push you away he's not the type of person to do that, but he will leave you to decide If you want to continue or not."

The Mind walker picked up the file and turned to leave.

"Inoichi?"

"Hum?"

"How come Sara gets you as a therapist and I get a civilian clan member? Not that I'm not grateful." she added quickly.

"Because she's has a shinobi background all be it a small one."

As he was about to leave and Anbu puffed in Miya jumped with a small yelp. The Anbu as expected twitched but didn't react.

He handed Inoichi a piece of paper he read it.

"Ah, it' seems Sara was attacked last night."

Miya green eyes winded she stood,

"She's not handling it so well….the Yondaime has asked if I would help with that?"

"She won't let you!"

"Care to help with that?"

Miya nodded. Inoichi admired her dedication to a friend in need.

"Alright. Let me ascertain were she is. I'll send Genma in to pick you up. Then I'll see you at his place. And well come up with something to help her."

Inoichi left the room. Everything had gone as he had hoped.

He Knew Miya wouldn't have had direct involvement in the sex-ring. The Anbu played his part well he'll owe Tenzo a drink for that later. Inoichi shrugged his shoulders. He just hoped Sara would go just as well…..thought he doubted it.

* * *

Sara, walked to the training ground. She was careful, she knew if he was training, she could be hurt. He wasn't expecting her today. She made sure she made as much noise as possible, Shinobi heated to be sneaked up on.

"Yo"

She hears from above. Looking up she sees Kakashi crouched on a tree branch, he smiles giving her a friendly wave.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but did we have a lesson today?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, Shinobi San," Kakashi narrowed his one visible eye "I mean Kakashi, no we didn't but….um I was wondering if I could borrow Pakkun for a little while?"

The man in the tree was silent for a moment, before standing on the branch and jumping down, he landed without a sound landing gracefully a few feet in front of her, he lazily put his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders. "I'm afraid not, my Pack are resting they got injured during the attack last night." He says, Sara gasped.

"Oh, I'm so, sorry to hear that…"

"They'll be fine after a days' rest" He scratches the back of his neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine the Sannin Tsunade said I was ok. Though she didn't heal the wounds she said that they would be ok to let heal on their own."

He stared at her like he didn't believe she was fine. Had she put too much effort in pretending that she was ok? Maybe the smile was too much. She was straining her cheeks.

Rubbing her left cheek, glancing up at the man "Well, I'll be going now, ok. Sorry for disturbing you." She turned to leave.

"Wait?" he grabbed her wrist she jumped at the contact she held her heart with her left hand,

"Sorry." He says letting go of her wrist, shoving his hands back in his pockets. "It's cold out would you like some tea?"

"Tea?" she rose an eye brow up at him cooked her head to the side.

"At my home," he says rubbing the back of his neck "that way you could still see Pakkun."

"I…..ur…..that sounds nice."

He eyes smiled "Follow me then,"

So, she did, she numbly followed him, she stared at the red swirl on his back, as he led her thought the villige.

She wondered why she was following him, he was a Shinobi, but right now she didn't care, she didn't feel, anything.

Kakashi watched her out of the corner of his eye. She still had that strained smile on her face. He knew that smile. Obito used to have it when he was hurt, or upset over something. Even Naruto has it when he's not around his mum and dad.

She was trying too hard. She was far from alright; the trouble was he didn't know what to do about it.

This sort of thing wasn't his thing. Been all touchy feely with a civilian. Wasn't his thing. He sort of new how to handle his fellow shinobi, actually he preferred it over civilians.

But he couldn't just leave her ever, he hoped his pack would at least be of some comfort to her he could feel an Anbu with her, one he knew and trusted. But Anbu again aren't trained to handle destressed civilians they usually just knock them out until someone who can handle them comes along.

He sighed, he should inform Minato sensei of where she is at least, maybe he can send someone to help, like her friend.

It wasn't long before they reached his house.

He unlocked his door, deactivated the security seals, she followed him in removing her shoes. And bag.

The pack bounded In skidding on the wooden floor, they ran right past him and straight to Sara.

"Charming" he mumbled.

Bull had skidded in the side of his leg rather than Sara's as she wouldn't have been able to stay up right, Bull shook his head an ambled over to the rest of the pack.

Sara knelt down and Bull happily licked her face.

Kakashi noticed the dog was still limping. Hana had said not permeant damage had been done but his pack did still need rest.

"Alright, that's enough go back to resting. Sara will be staying for a little while."

"Cool, I'll get her blanket" Bisuke said.

"I'll, help." Shiba trotted after him "Sids you can't reach and you're not supposed to jump"

Sara stood "My blanket?"

Kakashi winced. "It um. still has your cent on it, so to them it's yours"

"Oh….." she averted her gaze.

"Here, I'll take your coat."

"Oh, thank you." She slipped out of her coat he nodded for her to go in to the living room.

"So….?"

"So, what?"

"Whyd ya bring her here?"

Kakashi looked down at pakkun his mid-section was all bandaged up.

He bends down carefully scooping the pug up sitting him on his shoulder, since he knew that's where he liked to sit.

"She's…..not right, and I didn't feel right leaving her."

The pug was silent "Want me to help her relax a bit?"

"Yea. You sure your up to it?"

"Boss it's just cuddling and that isn't hard."

Kakashi hung her coat up she was already sat on the sofa, the blanket draped over her knees.

"Tea?" he called.

"Um, sure."

He walked across his kitchen and carefully handed Pakkun over.

"He's still injured, please be careful."

Sara nodded. The pug made himself comfortable on her lap.

He made her some tea, she thanked him, though even the dogs glanced at him when she wouldn't' let go of that forced Smile. It was becoming kinda creepy.

"Bisuke." Kakashi calls. "Come here I have a job for you"

"For me? really, really, Huh Rally" the small dog had jumped up on to the counter top and was jumping around excitedly.

"Yes!" Kakashi says placing his hand on the dog's head to calm him down. "But you're not allowed to use chakra. And if I sense that you have I'll withhold the treats…..for a week,"

"Awww" his ears flattened and he gave Kakashi the sad eyes that probably would have worked on anyone else. However, he was used to this.

"Fine, fine boss, what is job?"

"I want you to go and tell Minato sensei that Sara is here, tell him she's not right, and that he should send her friend or something." Kakashi lowers his voice so Sara couldn't hear what was been said , he knew his pack would still here him though.

"Yes, yes I can do that."

"Now remember no chakra use the stairs"

"So, so slow that way." Bisuke, shifts from side to side like he can't wait to get going.

"Need I remind you, that you pushed too hard last night, and didn't tell me" Kakashi tone was a little sharper, louder enough that Sara could here now.

Bisuke shrank back a little "But I caught him."

"Yes, you did. I'm not saying that you didn't do a good job last night, you all did a very good job," he stroked the dog to show how grateful he was, "But pushing too hard and not telling me is dangerous. Do you know why?"

"Urrr?"

"Do any of you know why?" he asked his pack.

Pakkun yawned. "Because it puts us and you at risk, boss." The pug says.

"That's right, what if you had collapsed beyond my reach? I wouldn't have been able to save you."

Bisuke whined, bowed his head. "S-Sorry boss,"

Kakashi ruffled the dog's fur "Mistakes happen, next time tell me before you get to that point. Okay?" he eye smiled. Bisuke nudged his hand for more.

"Alright, now off you go."

"Right boss be back in a flash."

Kakashi, then sat by the fire, when he glanced at Sara, she was holding her tea in one hand and stroking pakkun with the other, he noted that the smile had lesson some, but she was still trying to keep it in place.

He pulled his book out, he knew she wouldn't want to talk. He hoped Minato would send her friend or Inoichi.

* * *

Genma sat at the kitchen table, Miya was getting dressed, when he had picked up from the interrogation room, she was quiet and withdrawn.

He heard it all. Since he was at the other side of the two-way mirror.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her that he knew. He flicked the seaborn in his mouth, certain things clicked in to place when he heard her storey,

It made sense that she has body issue when the brute of a man had torn her down bit, by bit.

Oh, the things he wanted to do to her ex, he was tempted to ask the Hokage for that mission, but since he had a personal interest, he probably wouldn't be allowed.

Still, there was a lot he wanted to ask her, but Inoichi had warned him not to, at least not yet. She had only just realised that burden, and has a lot to think about.

Miya cautiously walks into the kitchen,

"Um, c-could you, um, zip me back up please?" she had her head hung low her hands clasped in front of her and Genma was sure her face was as red as a beetroot.

"Sure thing, darling."

He stood, she moved in front of him. He realised she was trembling.

_Her flirting seems to have gone, wonder if she only dose that when she's had a drink?_ He thought. _So has her confidence._

He zipped her up, "There all done,"

She turned around still red in the face, but she smiled gratefully.

"Say-err you hungry? I could make you a sandwich? Or something?"

Miya shook her head. "No, thank you."

There was once again an awkward silence between them.

"Sooo, err…" Genma scratched the back of his head "We should talk."

Miya's gaze lowered, look of shame crossed her face.

"Hey!" he lifted her chin so that he could meet her gaze, "There's no need to feel ashamed," he says, part of him feels a little angry that, the man made her feel this way.

"I heard it all, I was behind the two-way mirror."

Miya gasped, pulled away from his hand holding her chin.

She took a step back, surprised. alarm in her green eyes.

"Don't be ashamed, darling, if anything I admire that you survived that hell, and became the person you are today."

The look of doubt that crossed her face, really didn't sit well him, but he figured it would take time for her to come to terms with what happened to her.

With a sigh, "If you want more from this. From us, I'll be here, that being said I won't blank you out ever if you don't want more, if you want to be friends, I'm fine with that too."

"I-I don't know what I-I want yet"

"That's fine, no rush darling."

He didn't like the look of shame that remains on her face, but for now there was nothing he could do about it.

He was glad when he felt Inoichi approaching, the Mind walker knocks on the door.

"That will be Inoichi." Genma says leaving to answer it. He greeted Inoichi and showed him into the kitchen.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked Miya.

"I'm….ok….i guess." She fidgeted, "Right now I'm more worried about Sara, what happened?"

Genma glanced at the mind-walker. Who gave him a nod, she was pushing her thought's and feeling aside, avoiding the issue?

"She's…not handling things so well," Inoichi gestured to the table, "Sit, we can talk."

Miya did so, but not before glancing at each of them.

"Tea?" Genma offered.

"Yes…. wait have you seen Anko?"

"No, why?"

"She's trying to poison me"

"Ah, due her psych exam hum?"

"Yea. So, you sure she's not been near your stash of tea?"

"Pfft, she tired that once before and let's just say she doesn't like it when her medicine is given back." Genma says an amused smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh…..is that why she was blue…?" Inoichi sniggered.

"Yea. Though don't tell her that. She' thinks it's Rei. And while she's thinks he did it, she's off my back."

"Right, then tea would be great."

Genma nodded glanced to Miya. "Don't be alarmed darling. Anko tries to poison everyone, or at least just the shinobi."

"Even the Yondaime?"

Inoichi smiled "Oh, yes, that was quiet entraining Minato didn't fall for it, and got his own back."

Genma throw his head back and laughed. "Oh, that was so, much fun to watch poor Anko, na, who am I kidding she deserved it. Pluss it taught her not to go after someone who can use seals." He sniggered.

Miya watched the too men share amused looks, she didn't know this woman named Anko, nor did she feel the desire too, still it reminded her that they were shinobi, she kinda understood why Sara feared them.

"Do, you want some tea?" Genma asked.

"Urr. The pink stuff?"

Genma smiled amused "No, regular tea."

"yes please."

Whilst Genma made the tea Inoichi pulled out a file from his coat. Placed it on the table.

"There was a level two issued last night."

"Yea I felt that." Genma calls over his shoulder.

"There was an attack, Sara was caught in the middle of it. All of her windows were smashed by what evidence suggest a wind jutsu was used."

Genma winced. As he set the tea down and took a seat himself. "I hate wind Justus." He mumbled.

"Was Sara hurt?"

"A little, though all her injuries except for one happened before the attack."

Miya frowned.

"It seems Shin went after her first."

"That son of a bitch, knew I should have taken him out."

Inoichi looked questioningly at Genma.

"He was drunk ranting raving about Sara, Miya tried to confront him, he went to hit her but she stumbled backwoods and fell he missed." Genma explained

"Well, I need a statement on that. Charges are been brought against him by the Hokage himself."

Genma sucked in a breath. Both men knew what that meant for the Shinobi in question.

"Anyway, Sara was also exposed to high amount of battel spirit aura or more comely known killing intent."

Genma flicked the Senbon in his mouth,

"Turns out the shinobi using it was weak in comparison to his killing intent." Inoichi continued

"What does that do? I mean how does it affect Sara?"

"Well, killing intend is as it sounds it meant to intimate the enemy, like how a bear stands up to make it's self-look bigger. Civilians don't react well to it. It can potentially kill a civilian."

"Why shinobi unless in battle are more or less forbidden to use it around civilians though sometime it just slips. Some Shinobi have poor control over it." Genma explained further.

"Sara went in to a state of shook, she was taken to the Hokage's house, he offered to help her, since her house was compromised and there was a threat outside." He sipped at the tea. "The Yondaime with the help of his wife, was able to sooth some of the shook using a medical technique."

Miya nodded to showed she understood.

"After that she was taken to the hospital, were she was treated for the shook and injury's. The Sannin herself, saw her."

"So, how is she not handing things so well?" Miya asked.

"Well for one thing, she's smiling"

"Smiling?"

"Not an ordinary smile, a creepy I'm ok but not really ok smile. Kakashi quite unnerved by it."

"Pff bet he is" Genma drawled out.

"So, what do we do? I mean I can talk to her but…."

"No, I don't think talking to you is going to help. She needs to confront what has happened to her. But you being there before I show up will help."

"What are you going to do?" Miya asked worriedly.

"We'll, I want to observe her there, she's more relaxed around him and his pack."

Miya frowned "But she's scared of Shinobi wont keeping her with one make her anxious?"

"Yes and no." Inoichi learned forwarded "She has to have let Kakashi in a little, or she wouldn't have agreed let him help her train to have Shiro back. Also, this will be good for Kakashi"

"Sly, your hoping for her to help him.?"

"Sort of, you and I know how withdrawn the man is lately, even Minato has become concerned, I think they can help each other."

"Alright then, can we go now?" Miya asked.

Inoichi nodded, gathered up the files.

Miya stood as did Genma, Inoichi seeing that they both needed to take excused himself.

"I'll be outside."

There was once again an awkward silence between them.

"So, we really are going to have to get past this awkward silence thing" Genma says.

"Err, yea, I know…just …..things are different now."

"They don't have to be, I meant what I said, I'll wait, and I respect your wishes, just take your time darling, I'll be here when you want to talk."

She smiled slightly to show how grateful she was, "Thanks'" she glanced up "For not judging me."

"We aren't defined by our past, darling, remember that."

She nodded,

"Well, I'd better go,"

He showed her out, gave her one last smile before closing the door, Miya heart constricted, some how she felt like she has hurt him.

She was grateful Inoichi didn't talk, if he had she would cry, she was on the verge of tears, now.

She pushed it all down, right now she needed to focus on Sara.

Inoichi stopped, outside of a large house. She hadn't realised they had walked that far; it was surrounded by tall trees.

"Alright Miya, I'm going to observe, but see if you can get her to want to talk to me, it will help in the long run, rather the forcing her too."

Miya nodded.

"Oh, you don't carry any weapons, do you? His pack are rather protective of him."

"Um, just some pepper spray?" she says rooting around in her bag for it, she found it handing it over the man. Inoichi placed inside of his coat.

"what about your weapons?"

"Kakashi and his pack know me well, I visited frequently back in his early days."

Inoichi knocked on the door, there was excited barks and yapps from within, the Jonin, came to the door himself, let Inoichi and Miya in.

Miya waited whilst both men exchanged a few quiet words, with each other. The dogs sat patiently by their master's feet. Miya smiled at them; their tails wagged faster.

"Kakashi this is Miya, Sara friend."

Miya shook hands with the man briefly he gave her what she could only descried as an eye smile.

"Don't mind the dogs," he says as he takes her coat and Miya takes off her shoes.

He led her across the kitchen to the Living room.

"You have a guest" Kakashi says,

Sara turns her head, Miya smiles.

"Miya!" she stands and Miya goes around the sofa to meet her, she hugs her friend.

"Are you alright? I heard what happened." Miya asked worriedly.

"Yea, just a few scratches," she says showing Miya her hands.

Miya glanced at Inoichi when Sara didn't let the smile drop, he was right was creepy.

"Un, Sara, are your sure you're ok?"

"Yea why?"

"Because…. well…. Honey your smiling….and it's not a I'm happy to see you smile it's a creepy smile."

Sara touched her face.

"Aren't I allowed to smile?"

"Not after what happened last night no! Honey what's wrong?"

"Don't!"

"Don't what Sara" Inoichi says

"You stay out of this! I don't need you!" she hissed at the mind walker.

Inoichi shrugged learnt back on the kitchen unit, him and Kakashi stood side by side.

Kakashi gave his pack a discreet sign to stay back.

"Honey, something is wrong because that smile doesn't look right and it sure as hell doesn't suit you!"

"I'm fine ok…I mean yea I was scared but I'm ok now."

Miya took a step closer to her friend "You know it's okay to not be okay, right?"

Sara shook her head both men could see the tears forming Bull gave a small wine, he didn't like it when people cried. Kakashi patted his head to reissue the dog.

"i…..I…..I thought…it…..was happing all over again…I -I thought I was going to end up with a broken arm again," She sobbed out.

"Oh, honey, come ere" Miya held her arms out and although Sara was slightly taller the hugged each other. Sara begun to cry; Miya rubbed her back soothingly whispering words of comfort.

"I was, so, so scared….. I…I even peed myself….Miya…." she cried louder.

Inoichi looked to Kakashi to confirm this, the man nodded his head.

"I…..I can't breathe!"

"Okay, sit down, come on…" they sat on the sofa Miya looked to Inoichi.

"A milled Panic attack" he says "Kakashi do you have a paper bag?"

The copy-Nin quickly retrieve one, handing it to Miya. Who helped Sara through the panic attack

Pakkun looked to his master for the ok, he jumped up placing a soft paw on her arm.

"It's ok kid, breathe." The pug instructed.

"I'll be going now Kakashi" Inoichi says.

Kakashi lone eye widened just a fraction, no doubt feeling overwhelmed by Sara crying and an unknown civilian in his home.

"It's obvious she doesn't want me here; Miya will calm her down. Miya" he calls "Can you find your way back alright?"

The copper haired woman nodded, and continued to help Sara thought the attack.

Inoichi had been right she was a good friend to the destressed woman.

He waved to Kakashi who he was sure stood opened mothed at him at leaving.

"You'll be fine. Kakashi they won't bite" he chuckles as she closes the door behind him, once outside he Shunshined to outside of the Hokage office.

"He's expecting you" his secretary says, Inoichi nods raps on the door once before entering.

Theo Hokage looked warren but smiled when the Mind walker steps in.

"An, Inoichi how did it go?"

"As expected, sir, Miya is loyal as she can be to Konoha, she has issues yes, but I see no danger in her remining in Konoha, I'll send the details of the Sex-ring to intelligence see if we can't find her ex."

Minato nodded. "And Sara?"

"That is a bit more difficult Hokage-sama!"

"Oh?"

"Her interaction with Shin has brought back the post-traumatic stress of the event all those years ago, she's struggling to cope, but wants nothing to do with me."

Minato frowned, "Then what can we do?"

"I purpose we leave her in Kakashi care, his dogs are helping, he is helping though he's not aware that he is. she has to have let him in, thought her protective barrier or she wouldn't be sat at his house having tea"

Minato learned back in his chair, "Perhaps that is a good idea, the counsel is fighting me on the charges against Shin, as you know they don't like Sara, ever since the third overruled them, on not forcing her back to the academy."

"Why would they fight you though, what he did was out of line,"

"Because they don't want the bad publicity a shinobi striking and unarmed civilian that will make us look bad, Shikaku has already started the rumour mill saying how Shin's behaver was already out of line way before he attacked Sara. Hopefully it will sway public opinion that the man deserves punishment. But in the meantime," Minato stood "I have to release him" the look of anger and frustration on the Yondaime's face said it all. Inoichi felt a spike of killing intent knowing for now Minato could do nothing.

"I've at least gotten them to agree to supress his chakra. And I have Anbu watching him."

"I have Genma writing up a new statement he also hit Miya last night but missed because she was drunk and stubbled backwards out of the way."

"That will help." Minato says rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ibiki is done with the intruders, Inoichi bleed them dry, I failed at protecting her from one of my own, I won't fall from protecting her from an outside thereat. I'll also inform Kakashi, though he won't be happy, for now it's the best we can do,"

Inoichi bowed and left.

Minato sighed, he knew they both of them weren't going to like this, but Kakashi was a shinobi and he would follow the order.

He flashed to Kakashi's house, outside of the front door since he didn't want to startle Sara.

He didn't have to knock on the door, Kakashi opened it his student had horrified look on his face, Minato was highly amused.

"Sensei, please tell me you're here to pick her up?"

"Ah, sorry Kakashi, actually I'm here to assign you as her protector, she'll be staying here." Minato smiled amused at his student pale face.

"You'll be fine." He assured his student. As he steeps back form the door allowing Minato in.

"Inoichi said the same thing, but I don't know how to talk to her?"

"Kakashi," he placed a comforting hand on his students' shoulder "She needs you, and your pack. Even if all you do is offer the roof over her head."

The copy-Nin nodded and led him through.

Miya was still comforting a crying Sara.

When the copper hard woman noticed his presence, she looked up and paled slightly, no doubt she was worried about her recent interrogation.

He smiled a friendly smile. Sara turn to see who had entered. They both stood.

"H-Hokage-sama?"

"I'm sorry Sara, Shin is no longer in custardy"

She gasped, placing one hand over her moth, the Miya gripped her free hand and squeeze it.

"Until he's convicted of all charges and punished for his crimes the safest place will be for you to stay here with Kakashi. That's an order to both of you" he used his Hokage voice. "I know you don't like it, but not only does it serve as protection but as a place to be while your home is being worked on my err my wife wants to place seals there and to be honest, I agree with her."

First a look of shook sets In, but then her violet eyes turn stormy, and he sees the anger.

"Why am I the one to be punished when he did this!"

"You're not been punished, I assure you."

"Like, hell I'm not, I'm effectively been held prisoner, whilst he gets to go out and get drunk again!" she hissed.

"This isn't up for debate, you're staying, that's final, I refuse to put you in harm's way again," his tone sort not argument.

"Kakashi will escort you too and from work," he turned away ending the conversation.

"I'll be In Touch Kakashi." he flashes away, back to his office. Today had really, really been a long day. He sits at his desk and looks at the adoption papers, he picks up his pen, and begins to fill out the forms. At least he could make Kushina happy. It would take a while to process them but at least things would be in motion.

He smiled at the thought of becoming a father again.

* * *

**An, well didn't the shit hit the fan, we are in lock down now, sorry for the late update but I had other obligations first. I should, (Depending on how much I get done) be updating more frequently, since I'm stuck in doors. I have more time to write.**

**Hope you are all well, and safe. also, I'm not a fan of the new ff layout. I find it hard to read now (I have bad eye sight) so I have a lot of ff to catch up on but I'm struggling to read it.**

**Sara and Miya are mine, Naruto is not. see ya next time.**


	14. Chapter 14 living with the copy-Nin

**Chapter 14, living with the copy-Nin**

* * *

Sara, was angry, gone had the numb feeling, she was, so, so angry, Miya had left, though one of Kakashi dogs had walked her home.

She now sat on the floor of the spare room Kakashi had, it had a bed, it was clean but she sat on the floor near the window, watching anther rain storm, pitter patter against the window, she pulled the Kunai out of her back pack, and was slowly twirling it in her hands.

She felt comfort with it's familiar weight.

"Kid" Pukka sat beside her placing a soft paw on her knee, "Put that away, Kunai make us edgy."

Wordlessly she puts it back in her bag. Twiddled with her fingers. This felt wrong, she felt like she was burdening Kakashi, the man didn't appear happy at the Hokage, order. She knew he would carry it out non the less.

"Pakkun can I be alone please?"

The pug regarded her for a moment,

"Sure, thing kid."

"Thanks" she says giving him one last scratch under his chin.

She stood and let the pug out of the bedroom, she closed the door learned her head against it.

She could hear the rain on the window, the sun had set a few hours ago, her stomach rumbled, she hadn't eaten all day, nor did she feel like eating,

The Nara Shikaku had stopped by handing over her grocers she had or rather the Nara's had bought, for her to the copy-Nin.

She headed to the window gazing out into the storm. She could see the rain lashing against the roof, she bit her lip,

She didn't want to be somewhere she wasn't welcomed, add to that the man is a shinobi, just looking at him sends her heart rate up,

She drummed her fingers against the window sile, she had two options one, leave thought the front door, which would lead to a confrontation with the silver haired man, or two negotiating a slippery roof.

For her there was only one option, the roof, she didn't want a confrontation with him, and honestly, she didn't want to be here.

With a determent nod, she grabbed her back pack, put it on, she opened the window, the storm outside is notably louder, rain is plashed inside, the wind already whipping her face.

Placing both feet on the window sile, she grabbed on to both sides of the window, she has sooks on, no shoos there downstairs along with her coat.

"Going somewhere?"

Sara turned her head slightly, she could see the man stood with his arms folded, she didn't even here him come in, she shifted ever so slightly, intent on making a run for it.

"Don't!" she could hear the threat in his voice, it sent chills up her spine, she gazed out into the storm once more, she wondered what lengths he would go to keep her here, the Hokage didn't say to use force? But would he? Would Kakashi use force to stop her from leaving?

As if reading her mind, he spoke, tone, low threatening. "Although the Hokage didn't say, Specifically I could force you to stay, I'm within my rights as your proctor to do so."

Meaning he would. With a defeated sigh she steps down from the window, turning to face him, eyes lowered, he unfolded his arms. Walked past her intentionally brushing past her, she hears him close the window, latch it. He properly did something with his chakra too,

"Don't do that again," he said as his hot breath ticked her neck, she hers the warning tone in his voice, she shivered, he then walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

She flung her pack on the floor and sat on the bed. She laid down, she must have fell to sleep at some point, she wakes from a fitful sleep with the sound of bone cracking, she shot up, as hot liquid spilled from between her legs.

"Easy kid"

She was aware of pakkun nudging her side with his nose, she could still feel the phantom pain in her right arm.

"Shit!" she hissed, as realisation that she has wet the bed, something she hasn't done since she was four.

The dream had been different this time it was Shin who had broken her arm.

Still dazed she didn't recognise where she was, she grabbed Pakkun.

"It's ok, kid you at the bosses house, err Kakashi remember?"

She slowed her breathing out, let go of Pakkun and cradled her arm.

She had to get up and clean this mess up, put the pain in her arm hadn't subside yet.

She stills hearing a knock at the door, "Sara! You alright?" came Kakashi voice.

"I'm…..fine…" she couldn't hide the pain in her voice.

"Boss"

The door opened. Kakashi stuck his head in, Sara's face heated up, she was sat in the middle of her own urine and was still cradling her arm.

She knew he could smell it, hell even she could.

"S-sorry,…..I err….."

"Bad dream, boss."

"I, see,"

A wave of shame flooded her, she was in someone else home and had peed herself. What in kami's name is wrong with her?

"I'll err clean this up," she shuffling off the bed, her white trousers now stained, she grimaced as she stood.

Looking ashamed of herself Kakashi ran a hand thought his hair,

"I'll take care of this, you should go get cleaned up, besides you can't get into my wash room." He says.

Sill beat red she nods grabs her back pack with her left hand.

"Come on bathroom this way" she followed pakkun out. To the bathroom, she washed, changed, stood Infront of his mirror and stared at her right arm she willed her brain to make the connection her arm was not broken, it wasn't real it had been a dream.

Slowly the pain lessened, but it hadn't completely gone, still it was enough that she didn't show pain on her face any more.

She walked in to the spare bed room, dumped her back pack. She would wash the cloths herself.

Kakashi stood off to the side, there was now clean bedding on her bed, she flushed red knowing he would have had to of picked the soiled duvet up himself.

"S-Sorry,…I….err…that's never happened before," she says meekly, her eyes downcast,

The man scratched the back of his neck, he obviously felt just as awkward as she did.

She felt embarrassed and ashamed. She was a grown woman for crying out loud she shouldn't be wetting the bed.

"You're arm?" he asked glancing at her, she was still cradling it.

"It's fine, just a phantom pain," she says dropping it by her side.

The man nodded, shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'll leave you to get more sleep, then" he says, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sara climbed on to the bed, Pakkun jumped up and laid on her lap, she didn't fall back to sleep for fear of it happening again.

* * *

Kakashi woke before dawn, as usual, he did his sit-ups press ups and leg stretches, he knew she hadn't gone back to sleep. he could here Pakkun soft encouraging words to go back to sleep, and she had refused each time. He showered went down stairs fed the pack, making sure they didn't eat Pakkun's.

He had smelt the urine before he got to her door, last night, he wasn't sure what to do. She was embarrassed and he didn't miss the shame on her face. Cleaning it up had certainly been a challenge, for his sensitive nose. But the room where he kept his washer was sealed. He had no choice.

Though he noted that the stained trousers and pants were back in her back pack.

What concerned him most what the pain she appeared to be in, the way she cradled her arm.

He made himself some tea and toast, he hers Pakkun jump down off the bed and tracked her feet to the bathroom,

Pakkun trotted down stairs, Kakashi glances over as the pug jumps up and yawns.

"Stay home today." Kakashi says sipping his tea.

The pug nodded "I'm sure you already know this but she didn't go back to sleep, add to that the phantom pain hasn't completely gone,"

Kakashi nods pulls his mask up when he hers her coming down the stairs.

She looks like the walking dead. Dark circles under her eyes, her skin is pale.

"Tea, boss, she's not a mooring person, she spills it more then she aut too."

Sara frowned. "I do not!"

"Yes, you do kid, I'm surprised you haven't burnt yourself yet."

Sara huffed. Taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

Kakashi placed a mug of tea in front of her.

"Thanks' "she mumbled.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"No,"

Kakashi frowns, "You didn't eat yesterday ever?"

"I'm, just not hungry." She says sipping the tea.

"Really? I can hear your stomach."

She blushes adding a bit of colure to her pale face. "I don't feel like eating,"

Kakashi dropped it.

"Um, I need to make a pit stop on the way to work, if that's alright?"

"Where?"

"My house. I err I'm going to need more cloths then I currently have."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

There was a comfortable silence, whilst she finished her tea. Kakashi did the pots and cleaned up a bit.

She finished her tea washed the cup out and put it on the darning board.

She went upstairs to restive her back pack.

She put on her coat and shoos.

Kakashi gathered his pack up.

"I want you stay hidden, stay within hearing range, Pakkun will stay home today, so, we'll use Bata formation got it?"

There was a collective yaps and barks.

"Good, scatter" he ordered.

"Is this really necessary?"

Kakashi glanced at her, "Yes," he says holding the door open for her. She walks out into the crisp winter air.

"Huh, snow."

"Huh?"

"I can smell it," he says, leading the way.

"But it isn't snowing?" she says hurrying to catch up to him.

"It will." He says over his shoulder.

Sara follows, not really paying attention to the cop-Nin, not until he stops. Stance shifts to one of protection, Sara glances up a head Shin is stood, with his hands in his pockets. Kakashi pack appear. Two Anbu land beside Shin,

The look of hetred the man gives her sends chills down her body. More hot liquid leeks out,

"Shit!" she hissed, cupping her crutch, in an attempt to stop it.

The Anbu ushered Shin away,

Kakashi turned back to see Sara who looked embarrassed and ashamed, he noticed members of the public pointing ather. He could see and smell tears streaming down her heated face.

With a wave of his hand he sent the pack back in to hiding,

He quickly scooped the woman up, taking to the roofs. She was trembling in his arms.

Arriving at her home, he set her on the ground. Handed her the key Minato had dropped off.

"Kushina not here yet, go in get cleaned up."

She unlocked the door and headed inside he followed after her, she headed for her room, he went into the kitchen.

He could feel Kushina not too far away, so she should be here soon,

He wondered what to do with Sara though, it was obviously Shin who was setting off her fear.

He knew things could not continue like this; she was exhausted. physically mentally.

He could hear the shower but he could also here her crying, he felt as though he couldn't offer any help to her.

"Oh, Kakashi it's you"

He turned to see Kushina wrapped up in fluffy brown coat. Red scarf,

"Yea, Sara in the bathroom, we ran in to Shin, she had an accident,"

"Oh, I see, I'm glad you're here actually" she says taking off her coat and scarf, going back in to the hallway to hang it up.

When she came back in, she dumped a scroll on the counter top and opened it, doesn't take much chakra to open one.

"I need your blood and some of hers." She says handing him a pot of ink.

Kakashi nods bits his thumb squeezing some out in to the pot.

"This will allow you to control the seal as well as the seal allowing you entry in to the house." She explains.

Kakashi nods,

"Minato will swing by later to active the seals"

Kakashi, knows how ill Kushina really is, for a time he was her personal guard, she heated him for it, because for her it was taking away her independence.

Must of all Kushina heats it, she heats feeling like a weakling, sick and Ill all of the time.

So, when Minato lets her toy with seals, he sees some of the old Kushina back.

He nods says nothing, still better to stay on her good side. She gets angry pretty easily these days.

Sara came out drying her hair with a towel, she had put on a black woolly jumper grey bottom.

"Oh, Kushina?"

Kushina smiled," Hi, how are you feeling now?"

"Oh, erm" she blushes "I'm alright now thanks"

The look Kakashi gives her says otherwise. But he keeps it to himself.

"Good I'm glade, killing intent can be nasty."

Sara nods.

"Well as I was telling Kakashi I'm glad you are here; I need some of your blood for the seals."

"A blood seals?"

"That's right, oh, I forgot you work with seals, this will allow you to active them with your own blood rather than using Chakra. Kinda like your S class clarence card."

"That sounds fine, when will it be done."

"Today, I think, "

"So, I can come back home then?"

Kushina glances at Kakashi who at some point had his book out.

"No, Shin is still on the louse," he says glancing over his book. "You have already run in to him once."

Sara paled and nodded,

"That Man, honestly, always knew there was something I didn't like about him." Kushina says shaking her fist, in the air. Her red hair rose on its own, Kakashi coughed, to get Kushina attention before she started emitting battel spiritaura herself. That would drain her quickly, and not many new how Ill she truly was.

Within a second Kushina hair went flat again "Now, let's get that blood and you can be off to work. I'm sure your late by now."

Sara winces "Nina-sama is going to kill me."

* * *

Miya, sat at the desk, sorting through the book returns. She had pretty much slept since she had gotten home along with a few tears,

She had been overwhelmed with everything that had happened, she was also worried about Sara, when she left yesterday her friend hadn't been in a good way, not to mention she was late for work, Miya glanced over her shoulder at Nina-sama the woman was lousing patience the vain in her head had started to throb.

She hoped Sara wouldn't be too much longer.

A swirl of leaves and Sara and the Shinobi Kakashi puffed in front of Miya's desk.

The copper haired woman yelped and throw the book at them,

Kakashi let go of Sara with one hand and daftly caught the flying book.

"Yo" he drawled out

"Hatake! What in Kami's name have I told you about doing that in the library!" Nin-same stood hand on hips.

"Meh, pardon the intrusion Nina-sama but she was going to be late." He eye smiled. Fully let go of Sara and puffed away before Nina-sama could reprimand him further. The book clattered loudly on the floor.

Sara flushed, bending down to pick It up.

"Sorry Nina-sama, it won't happen again,"

"See that it doesn't, that man has a reputation for been late, and I certainly don't want that rubbing off on you."

"Yes ma'am" she handed Miya the book, "Well I'll get to work now." Miya caught her by the wrist.

"Talk later?"

"Yea."

Miya let go of her wrist, and settled back into working, she as getting annoyed though, some of the books were in bad condition, meaning the person who is checking them out isn't looking after them properly, that angers her to know end,

There were also a few late returns, Shinobi, who were on missions get and automatic extension on them, but most were from civilians who in her opinion were too dam lazy to get off there asses to return a book.

When she notices a page torn out of one book and hasty glued back in, she had enough.

She placed that book on Nina-Sama desk "I'm going to take a break before I track down whoever did that and hit them"

Nina-sama smiled. "Go ahead I'll personally see to the book, make sure it's repaired properly."

Miya dipped her head slightly, and hurried on back to the staff kitchen.

There she found Sara sipping tea, as always, her fingers were red, she looked like she had a head ache. Sara says it's normal after using her chakra for long periods of time, but Miya also sees the dark circles under her eyes, and how pale she looks.

"Hey, there's hot water in the kettle.

"Thanks," Miya says heading over to it.

"So, how are you?" Miya asked.

"Oh, ya know, I suppose things could be worse."

"Really?"

"Noooo," Sara moved her tea out of the way and laid her head down on the table. "His…soo…he…. shinobi…"

Miya hummed, finished making her tea, she had already filled up on coffee. She sat at the table.

"Yea, but you gotta admit he's a good looking one?"

Sara lifted her head up "You think?"

"Well, he hides his face, I say it's because he too dam hot,"

Sara chuckled. "You see all men as been hot."

"No, no, just the once with mystery to them and he defiantly has that going for him,"

"True." Sara picks up her tea once more. "So, what's happened with you? Don't say nowt I don't want to be that type of friend who burdens their friends with all my shit and not here what they're going through."

"How do you know I'm going thought something?" Miya asked.

"Because despite what distress I was in yesterday, I could tell that you had been crying."

Miya sighed. "Yea, lot happened, but I don't want to tell you here, were it can be overheard."

"Alright, fair enough, hey come over tonight, I'm sure it will be fine, we can talk then."

"Ok, but you sure it will be fine?"

"Hey, technically I'm stuck in his house I can't go anywhere without him or a dog, with me, so that means my friend stopping by." Sara smiled. "But I do need to ask a favour of you" Sara lent forward; Miya couldn't help laugh at the pleading look she gave her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to bring something for me from the orphanage. And give gran a message for me?"

"Yea that should be fine."

Sara whispered in to Miya ear what she wanted, Miya wanted to ask why but she saw the desperate look on her friends face and decide to ask later.

"Ok, I'll pop around nine or so okay?"

Sara nodded. Smiled, "Thanks' I owe you one for this."

They both drained their cups and both hurried off back to work.

* * *

Genma sat twirling the Senbon in his mouth a scowl on his face as he watched his friend Raido, been manhandled by the Kunoichi Anko.

He could interfere, but….. he knew Reido was perfectly able to handle the hot headed woman, besides it was highly amusing.

"Awwe fuck Anko let go!"

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO POISONED ME I SWARE TO KAMI I'LL KILL YOU.!"

"I don't know… You're the dam poison expert you figure it out!"

With a hisss. She let go of his ear, Raido rubbed it glaring at the woman as she stalked off.

"You owe me Genma!"

"Aww, shoot you knew it was me?"

"Cause I did, well ever you or Shizune, but I doubted her because the last time Anko ticked her off, she didn't give the antidote."

"Eh, it will wear off…..eventually….."

"Won't compromise her?"

"Yondaime-sama has the cure should she need it. Besides far to amusing, did you know she went after Inoichi too?"

"No, dam. That woman."

"Hum. You would have thought she would have learnt her lesson going after the Hokage, but nooo, oh, well, fun to watch."

"Well, you owe me a drink for that."

"Sure, sure. Rai." He says hopping down from the counter he was sat upon. "Well my brake is over I better go."

"Catch you later man, Inoichi was looking for you."

"Thanks' Rai."

Genma had a few minutes to spare and headed to the Mind-walkers office. Though it wasn't very often he could be found, in here. He was usually in the bowls of Anbu headquarters, braking minds. Or cheerfully working in his flower shop.

Genma rapped lightly on his office door.

"Come in" he calls.

Genma opens the door finds the ash blond man sat behind a desk piled high with paper work.

His blue-green eyes look up and a wry smile tugs at his lips.

"I heard you were looking for me?"

"Yes, come in."

Genma closed the door behind him shuffled his way over to the visitor chair.

"It's not an assessment, you can relax."

Genma let the tension slip out of his shoulders. Not that he had anything to worry about he hadn't flailed an assessment since….his sister past away.

He slumped into the chair.

"Here" Inoichi tossed him something he caught it easily, "It belongs to Miya, could you return it for me please?"

Genma rose an eyebrow at the pepper spray, "Well that an't going to do much good."

"Not against a Shinobi, no, but a civilian yes."

Genma hummed shoved it in his pocket.

"Besides it's an excuse to see her isn't it?" Inoichi asked, slight smirk on his face. He laced his hands together and rest his chin on them.

"Well, yea, but I'm supposed to be giving her space?"

"True, but a quick how are you will say a lot, besides, I can't get her into a clan civilian therapist just yet, and I'm not comfortable leaving her without one."

Genma stiffened "Why?"

"You saw her in the cell, she's prone to self-harm, that's she not aware she's doing…"

"You think she's that bad?"

"I think recent events will awaken memory's and feeling she's shut away,"

"Shit."

"Look, don't impose upon her just check in with her every now and then, civilians are easy to read when there in pain, even you could pick out the tell-tale signs."

The bandana wearing man nodded.

"Well I'd better go, can't keep the Hokage waiting." He stood from the chair. Dipped his head slightly leaving the office.

He headed for the Hokage office, his mined wasn't completely were it should be, he entered but hadn't made the hand signs for a new weapon, Minato had very touchy seals. Rightly so…

He stopped dead, as a blue seal glowed beneath his feet.

"New weapon Genma?" the Yondaime asked, he was stood looking out of the window.

"Ah….no…..well….yes Hokage-sama. "

Turning around Genma saw an amused look on the Yondaime face.

"Pepper spray?"

"It's not mine, I mean, I'm returning it to Miya." Genma cocked his head to the side. "When did you add the pepper spray though?"

"Ah," Minato waved hand signs releasing Genma from the seal. "Don't you remember a few years back a civilian tried to use it on me.?"

"Oh…yea…didn't Kakashi get sprayed too?"

Minato nodded, "That's why I added it to the security seal, poor Kakashi was sneezing for a week, I couldn't send him on any stealth missions." He chuckled.

Genma shifted his weight, "Do I still need to declare it?"

Minato nodded, "I deactivated it but yes your chakra will let the seal know that the spry is no threat,"

Genma nodded went through the hand sings, Genma felt the seal that was connected to him, Hums in response.

"Now, after you complete this small task for me you can return it to Miya."

Genma nodded, and spent the rest of that afternoon, watching Kushina, making sure she didn't exert herself. If she found him there, he knew, he would be in deep trouble Hiding from Kushina was extremely difficult. He'd gotten better at it in the last few years. she was too distracted by the seals she was drawing on to the wall, of the house that civilian woman Miya's friend Sara lived In, so she didn't notice him.

* * *

Sara's fingers stung, she had really pushed herself, in last few hours her desk was piled high, she had to run back and forth to the archives. themselves to double cheek the information. She hadn't eaten, and it was beginning to take a toll on her… but she carried on anyway. It kept her mind occupied.

She sighed in relief when it was time to leave. Miya, she knew would have left already. So, she picked up her coat, and headed out.

She was mildly surprised to find Kakashi stood waiting, she was surprised that it had indeed been snowing. She looked around at the roof of nearby building covered in snow.

"Huh, you were right, it did snow."

"Mmmm, and there's more on its way" he says closing his book.

it was already dark out, no moon, her breath fogged out in front of her.

"Shall we go?"

She nodded, and began to follow him, the soft snow crunched under her feet as she walked, as she followed him, she wanted to ask, if It was ok for Miya to stop by later, but the words seem to die on her tongue. She fell behind a step. Wrong her cold hands out in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"What is it that you want to ask me?" he asked again glancing over his shoulder.

Sara frowned _how did he know_? She wonders.

"Well?" he eye smiles.

"I…err…. would it be ok if…Miya stooped by later?" she asked hesitantly.

"I see no reason for you to not socialise with your friend. My job is to protect you, but It's also to make sure your life continues."

He turn's and beginning to walk again, Sara hurries to catch up this time walking beside him.

"But I'm intruding on your life." She says.

He once again stops "No, you forget that I'm a shinobi, my life is presently on hold until I have days off." He says continuing to walk.

Sara walks beside him the rest of the journey home is uneventful, something she is great full for.

The dogs greeted her yapps and excited barks, until Kakashi waved his hand and they all settled down.

She took off her shoes hung her coat up.

"I left your stuff upstairs." He says preparing to feed the pack.

"ok, thanks." She begun to make her way upstairs.

"Did you eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry" she says over her shoulder, he didn't get a chance to aske more.

She headed to her or rather his spare room, she had maybe an hour before Miya showed up. So, she unpacked her suitcase. That Kakashi had brought from her house.

* * *

Miya, had just left the orphanage, with bag in hand, she had the item Sara requested.

She couldn't believe it had snowed whilst she was at work, she didn't have the shoos for this, her feet were freezing, and her legs, she would have to dig out her high collars jumpers, dresses were not for snowy weather.

As she rounded the bend that led back in to the village, she saw someone up ahead wating for her.

She realised it was Genma, the bandanna wearing man was learned against a tree, twirling the sick in his mouth.

"Aren't you cold darling?"

"Yes extremely." She says approaching,

"Then why aren't you home all cosy and warm reading a book or something?"

"Because, I have a friend who needed a favour and I'm obligated to do it."

"So," he flicked the sick in his moth to the other side. "Were you handed now?"

Miya frowned, "Is this you giving me space?"

Genma, unfolded his arms, "No, this is me saying hi, and giving you this back" he reached in to his pocket and pulled out the pepper spray.

"Oh…..thanks." she mumbled, a slight blush coating her cheeks despite the cold.

"S'right." He says, shoving his hands in to his pockets. "So, where are you going?

Miya rolled her eyes, as she walks past him "To see Sara, she's at the Shinobi Kakashi house? Though I can't quiet remember how to get there"

"Need an escort then?" he held his arm out for her to take.

"Since your offering. Sure." She held his arm with cold numb fingers.

"Oh…. your so worm" she cooed.

He grinned "Chakra it can do wanderers things" he drawled out.

"Can Sara do this?"

"No, she doesn't have enough, and I doubt it because, she didn't finish the academy."

"kids can do it?"

"No, they learn how to control their chakra, that's what I'm doing, I'm controlling my chakra to circulate heat thought-out my body."

"But she can walk on roofs and trees?"

"Different sort of control, beside this is a veteran thing not many new shinobi have mastered it yet."

"Oh, I had no idea you were in the war."

"yea, but sat on your ass at mines 14 degree, you learn how to stay warm. Pluss I had a few missions in the land of snow."

"There's so much I don't know about you."

"Same goes for you darling," he stops "We could get to know each other, if you want.?"

Miya was silent, she did want to get to know this man, but she didn't want him to know what sort of things Sato had her do during her time with him.

"That wasn't a push," he says gently, "I mean, I want to know about you, what's your favourite food, what was it like growing up as a kid? No serious stuff, not unless you want to."

The gentleness in his voce, made her heart beat just a little fast.

"I'd like that." She says smiling. They continue to walk, to Kakashi house.

Upon arriving, she pulled her arm free of his, and took out the pepper spray again, "Do I just give this to him?"

Genma nodded, and knocked on the door for good messier sent a chakra trace through it. Kakashi was overly paranoid

The silver haired man opened the door, "Come in both of you" he says. Giving Genma a pointed look.

Miya entered in to the little hallway, followed by Genma.

Was a bit cramped with all three of them stood there. Kakashi closed the door.

Genma took her coat, she took her shoes off, there wasn't enough guessed slippers. But she didn't mind. she liked waking in bear feet her heals, hurt a lot.

Kakashi manoeuvres past them, Miya holds out the pepper spray.

"It's all I have on me." she says.

Kakashi picks up the spry with out touching her hand, he nods and pockets the item.

"No, I have nothing new," he pauses "other then the cent of the pepper spray."

Kakashi nods and allows them to pass. The dogs crowed around Miya sniffing bidding for the woman's attention

"What am I chopped liver?" Genma asked eye brow razed.

"Don't worry about it, it seems they prefer female commonly to mine these days." He quipped. "Alright, that's enough." The dogs settled down; he tells one of them. "Tell Sara her friend is here" the dog scurry's off.

Kakashi stood awkward "Err Tea?" he asked.

"No, thank you. I'm all teaed out today." Miya says politely.

"Not for me man thanks." Genma says.

Sara came down the stairs, then reviling Kakashi of the burden of entertaining.

"Miya!" she hugged her friend, waved to Genma and promptly dragged her friend upstairs"

"Saki?"

"Yea, sure."

* * *

Sara dragged Miya in to her room.

"I'm so glad you're here. Did gran give you the stuff I asked for?"

"Yea, though, I don't understand why you need them?" Miya says handing the bag over.

Sara flushed a bright red. "I err…. I seem to have a bladder issue since, the other night."

"Oh, honey…..nothing to be ashamed about." Miya once again hugged her friend.

"Thanks, it's why I was late to work, Shin was there and my bladder just emptied on its own,"

"Awe, sweety" Miya pulled a way from he hugs but rubbed her friends' arm. "Why dose the orphanage has adult size err…"

"Its ok you can say it"

"Nappy's?"

"We had a grown woman stay with us, though she was in her late thirties she had the brain of a three-year-old. Constantly wetting herself. Her room at the hospital she stayed at was damage by a storm."

"Oh, I see."

"Now tell me what's been going on with you?" Sara asked gently taking her friends hand and leading her to the bed.

"Well,…."

"I wont judge you friends don't judge each other"

Miya nodded and started telling Sara everything.

* * *

Kakashi could hear the conversion between the two girls clearly, he knew Gemma was also trying to listen in.

He eyed the bandanna Waring man, it was obvious he liked the copper haired woman, for one thing he could smell it.

But listing in, (which he didn't feel guilty about at all), was clear the civilian woman has issuers. but he decided that's she might be god for the man, not that he and Genma were particularly close. The occasional one-night stand, after he broke it off with Raido. Genma understood the no strings attend and respected Kakashi withdraw after such and interment event.

"Can you're here?"

"Yea?"

"Damnit, don't go spreading that around she's already sensitive enough" Genma hissed.

Kakashi gave him a look.

"Not like you're the social type to gossip but still."

He took a swig of the Saki bottle Genma has seen his face on those nights were lust was the only thing fulling both of them.

He sniffed

"What?" Genma asked.

"Blood"

"Shit!" he placed the Saki on the table was about to go up to Miya.

"Hold on" Kakashi says. Cocking his head to the side, "Sara got it." He says drinking again. "Not much blood. She's managed to….." he listed again "talk her into not hurting herself"

Genma ran a hand down his face. Kakashi could see the stress lines. Perhaps his earlier assessment of her been good for him was wrong. He remembered how broken the man was after his sister's death. He hadn't known his sister, but he did see the toll her death took on the man.

"I know what you're thinking"

Kakashi razed an eyebrow.

"You're thinking I'm going to have issues because she has issues"

Again, Kakashi razes his eye brow.

"Its not like before I missed the sings with my sister, I believed her when she said she was ok, and didn't question it." He took a long sip of Saki "I won't make that mistakes again,"

Kakashi was silent, he wasn't close enough to the man if anyone would question him on it, it would be Raido.

"There done" Kakashi says, draining the last of his bottle and re-covering his face.

Genma finished off his. They both stood as the girls came down the stairs.

They hugged each other one last time, Kakashi saw the pain Miya's eyes, as Sara hugged her.

"Come on darling I'll walk you home."

Miya got her shoes and coat Genma followed after her, Kakashi throw the pepper spray at the man who daftly caught it

Kakashi closed the door behind them activated the securely seals since it was late now.

His attention turned to Sara, when he here's a sudden drop in he her heart beat.

Her face Is pale and he hears her stomach rumble once before her knees give out.

He catches her by the arms she holds her head with one hand and his arm with the other.

"Your starving."

"No, no, just tiered is all, as you well know I haven't been sleeping well."

"You also haven't eaten in three days."

"I'm not hungry" she says pulling away from his hold.

"That's a lie, I can hear your stomach."

Sara frowned as her right hand moved to her stomach, "Well alright, I just don't feel like eating right now. feel too sick for that."

It was Kakashi turn to frown "Are you ill?"

"No."

When she didn't elaborate, he made a hand gesture to continue. Sara sighed. "Stress. I'm just stressed. When I'm stressed, I feel sick, don't eat for a while. It will pass."

He wasn't convinced but short of tying her to a chair and force feeding her, he wasn't sure what he could do to help alleviate that stress. He noticed her jaw was set eyes were pinched, she bit her lip

"Am, I a factor in that stress?" he queried.

Again she sighed, "Yes…..but there's nothing I can do about it since I'm practically forced to live with you." She sounded honest. "Look, I meant no disrespect, ok? Were both forced into this situation, and we'll just have to make the best of it."

Kakashi was silent, a small nod of his head, to acknowledge her words.

"It will pass." She says "And I DO appreciate that you my guard I'm not mad at you, nor do I plan to make your job any harder for you." She ran a hand down her face, Kakashi noticed her heart rate increase slightly, whenever she stopped talking, she chewed on her bottom lip.

Even just been this close to her was causing her stress.

"It getting late." He says "Perhaps you should try and rest?"

Sara, nods and turns to the stairs. Before she heads up she offers him a small smile. Though he could see it took effort to do.

Kakashi ran a hand thought his silver hair, he's way out of his depth, her not eating is concerning him though.

"Pukken, watch her make sure she doesn't leave and seal the house. I'll be back, I'll leave a clone here."

The pug nodded and trotted upstairs.

Kakashi puffed in to Minato office, the Hokage didn't razes his head from the dally dose of paper work,

"Kakashi?"

"Its Sara."

Scrabbling his signature down he paused "Oh?"

"She hasn't eaten in three days, she almost fainted, when I asked why she said it was because of stress. That I'm the cause of that stress."

Minato put down his pen, gave Kakashi his full attention.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. She…..well, she's" Kakashi scratched the back of his neck "She's wetting herself, Shin is definitely the cause of that, she's had Miya bring her some incontinence nappy's."

Minato sat back in his chair. "That is cause for concern. Bore, see if Inoichi is still in the building."

Kakashi felt the Anbu leave, and return a few moments later followed by a knock at the door.

"Enter." Minato calls.

The ash blond, enters the room closing the door behind him, he stands a few meters apart from Kakashi.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?" Inoichi bowed before righting himself placing his hands behind his back.

"Yes. Inoichi Kakashi has some concerns about Sara."

Minato gestured to Kakashi to explain, the cop-Nin did so.

"Well it's not surprising, I was expecting it, though the not eating is concerning, I wonder if…" he eyed Kakashi for a moment "Light touches might help?"

Kakashi shifted uncertain of what the man meant.

"A touch of a hand, a brush of arms as they walk past. Subtle things like that. It will let her know, subconsciously no harm will come to her, and get used to your presence" Kakashi must have showed some discomfort. "You don't have to hug her, or anything like that. This is about earning her trust." He says far to amused. "You have already given her a place she feels safe, her room, now we just need to extend that, to the rest of the house."

Kakashi nods

"As for the bed wetting that's far more complex, and I'll have to handle that, though I'm not sure, how yet. I fear I may have to impose upon her a bit. Her not eating, she says it will pass, if it doesn't improve, I'd suggested going to see Tsunade."

Kakashi nods. He feels slightly better knowing what he can do to help."

"Thank you Inoichi, Kakashi I want dally reports on her wellbeing, Inoichi will contact you when he feels she may except his offer to help more willingly.

With a bow Kakashi puffed back in to his home. Absorbing the clone's memory's, it was uneventful.

He quietly went upstairs not making a sound, he knew this house, new very floor board that creaked, he silently opened the door to his guest room, he quietly slipped inside.

Pakkun lifted up his head, to acknowledge his presence, he laid it back down on her hand.

Sara was asleep though he wondered how long for,?

His lone eye travels her full length beneath the covers, her features soft, under the dim light, she looked peaceful. The stress was gone,

She wasn't deep in sleep, yet, there was no flicking eye movements indicating REM sleep.

He checked the windows and then left**.**

* * *

**An, I have come to the conclusion Lockdown sucks. I thought I would have more time to write but instead I spend most of my time making sure my two boys don't kill each other. Home schooling, cleaning. And so on…..**

**So, not as much writing done as I wanted.**

**I'm going to add more Minato and Kushina in to these and fill the chapters out a bit. Shin will be put away ending Sara time with Kakashi (sad face) that doesn't mean less interaction, between the two though, and he still has to train her to get Shiro back.**

**Thank you to the favourites follows and reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me.**

**Disclaimer Naruto is not mine Sara and Miya are mine.**


	15. Chapter 15 Civilians don't have chakra

**Chapter 15. Civilians don't have Chakra for a reason .**

* * *

**An long AN at the bottom. disclaimer Naruto dose not belong to me Sara and Miya do.**

* * *

Kakashi wakes, to the screams of Sara. Instantly shunshin to her room. She's sat up in bed panting, eyes wide, she holds her right arm. Beads of sweat roll down her pale face. Her violet eyes wide like a dear. Her hair clung to her scalp and face.

"Dream boss, no threat." Pauken says, Kakashi lowers the kunai, takes a deep breath, mentally thankful that he decides to sleep in his mask. He tries not to cringe as the smell of Urine hits his nostrils. The mask serves as extra protection.

Both his eyes are homed in on Sara, he noticed her chakra shifting, erratically, but on her right arm there was a significant build up, of Chakra.

He frowned, he knew she could use chakra, whatever she did it was throw her fingers. There shouldn't be a build-up of Chakra in her arm.

_perhaps there's more to her phantom pain, _he silently mused.

He closed his left eye, relaxed his stance,

"You alright?" he asks. Her face heats up as embarrassment hits her.

"Y-yea…s-sorry-d-didn't mean to wake you u-up as well." She stuttered out.

"Its fine," he says rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll leave you to get cleaned up" he leaves, heads down stirs. he puts on the kettle.

He can hear her moving, the rest of the pack stay asleep on his bed.

Pakkun comes down a few moments later.

"Go rest with the pack, I'll stay up." Kakashi orders.

The pug didn't argue, and went back upstairs.

Kakashi hears the shower running, he lights a fire, to worm up the livening room a bit. He goes back to making the tea.

He hears her get out of the shower, the district crinkle of a bag, then he hears her footsteps going across the hall to her room.

After a few moments he hers her come down the stairs Kakashi lowers his book.

She has bag in her hand he holds his breath, even from here he can smell it.

"I'm just…. going to empty this." She says quietly.

Kakashi stands and walks over to the door unsealing it, he opens it for her.

She puts her feet in her shoes and quickly runs to the bins , he can see her breath fogg out Infront of her.

Once back inside she washes her hands and Kakashi reseals the door.

"I made some tea." He says "Do you want some?"

"Err, sure." She dry's her hands on a towel, he hands her the cup he made sure his hand would brush hers, she smiles hesitantly before switching hands, she doesn't drop her rightarm completely, she has it across her chest. For now, he doesn't comment on it.

She sips the tea.

"I'll, err get out of your hair." She says,

"What do you normally do if you were at home and had woken from a nightmare?" he asked.

"Read or work, but I have nether here, and I'm imposing enough."

"You're not imposing,"

"I woke you up? How is that not imposing?"

"I was already up." He lied.

"No, you weren't if you were you wouldn't have puffed into my room."

She had him there.

He sighed. "At least get worm, whilst you drink your tea."

She eyed the fire and nodded. He sat in the chair beside the fire, she on the sofa.

The fire casting a worm glow, over her delicate features. Her violet eyes seem to glow in the fire light. He was once again captivated by her eyes.

"What?"

Kakashi averted his lone eye. "Dose your arm still hurt?" he asked.

"A little, it takes a while to go away."

He hums, he wasn't convinced it was a phantom pain, he'll bring it up in his report.

"It's your day off, do you have anything planned?"

"Um, not really, I usually go visit Gran at the orphanage, and play with the kids. But there at school anyway so…. probably go for a walk,"

"School?"

"Gran teaches them and teacher Gran is worse than caretaker gran." She says her mouth twitches upwards slightly.

"Why did you go to the academy?" he asked.

"I had a talent and no amount of me saying no would stop the council from enrolling me." she says bitterly. "Even when I flunked the entrance exam."

"On purpose?"

"Yeas, I didn't want to become a shinobi, but I was force to participate in the academy, until there was an accident." She sips her tea Kakashi sees the sadness in her eyes.

"You lost someone" it wasn't a question; he knew that kind of pain.

She glanced at him before her gaze returned to the fire. "I killed someone." She whispers out, biting her lip.

His lone eye widened, no wonder he recognised the loss, she carries the guilt the same way he does.

"Eight years old and I had made my fist kill." She says softly, "It was deemed an accident." She bits her lip again, "I'm sure yours was around the same age?"

"Six,"

She rose an eyebrow.

"I graduated at five."

"Huh, you must have talent, that and wasn't it the start of the war?" she frowned trying to guess his age.

Kakashi nodded. Relived when she didn't ask more questions.

"Anyway, I didn't handle it so well…. Gran demanded that I be let out of the academy. There was a big fuss, and hoohar about it. Eventually Lord third intervened, though I think Lord froth was there too, can't remember, he asked me himself what I would like to do. I said I didn't want to kill people, I told him I had blood on my hands already, that I didn't like it. That I never wanted to be a shinobi in the first place. He allowed it."

She drank her tea but he didn't miss the slight trembling of her hand.

He didn't ask what the accident had been it was clear; it had been traumatising. she took a deep shuddering breath "So, ended my Shinobi career I don't get why they won't leave me alone; I can't use my chakra to do jutsu, or enhance my speed and strength in anyway. Yet yearly I have to have an assessment."

"You did the basic academy training correct?" She nodded "you know more about chakra them most civilians and can manipulate it. Even if you can't do a jutsu, to the council that's a security risk. You have knowledge on how to make a jutsu, to them you having that knowledge is a threat to the safety of the village."

"Like I would put the village at risk? This is my home."

Kakashi shrugged, "It happened before."

She was quiet mulling over his words.

"Still they don't have to be mean to me whenever they get the chance too," she says sulkily, "I mean look at this whole thing with Shin, they know he's wrong, yet to spite me there keeping him out of jail!"

"Sensei will put them in their place, just give him time to do it."

She nodded and throughout their convention he noticed her relax more.

He had an idea.

"How's your fitness level?" he asked.

"Um…I can run six laps around a training ground?" she answered looking at him uncertainty.

"Good" he stood, "The pack need some exorcize." He smiled under his face mask.

* * *

Sara hadn't liked the gleam in his lone eye, no wonder why.

She was panting heavily the pack of dogs at her heels, barking loudly.

"Come on missy, move it." She wasn't sure which one had spoken, but she increases her speed, despite her muscle's protests.

The dogs didn't let up, and was still on her heals. Despite her telling him, her limit was six laps she was on her eighth.

"Shiro, will need exorcize. Simply throwing a ball isn't going to be enough." He had said, so she gritted her teeth and carried on. Her breath fogged out in front of her, the dark night sky was starting to change as daylight approached. The ground was clear of Snow and ice, some kind of jutsu or seal he had used, several torches lit the area they were running in.

Here vision faded, for a split second, her dead heavy feet stumbled, one of the smaller dogs got under her foot, she stumbles, or would have done, instead she lands on a hard chest.

"This is becoming quite the habit." He sounded amused. She half laughed, he had a point, he did always seem to catch her.

She could feel his hand around her waist, his touch worm, though she was glad for it at the moment. Her legs felt like Jell-O.

"Let's get back to the house." He murmurs, he effetely turns her around walks with his hand still around her waist. She places her hand on his back, it's only a short distance. Onceinside she greeted with the delicious smell, of food. Pancakes to be exact. Her stomach gave a louder rumble. She felt the heat rise to her face.

"Good." He says "You're hungry."

Sara mangiest to kick off her shoes, Kakashi still has a hold of her and leads her to a chair at the kitchen table. She sighs with relief with been able to sit down.

As he lets go of her, she feels sleepy, and closes her eyes.

"Why have you encased her in a genjutsu boss?" Pakkun asked.

"Because she uses chakra whilst running" he says bending down and taking her foot.

"Huh?" the pug trotted over "How's that possible?"

Kakashi lifted up his headband and examined her foot closely. The flow was normal now as he suspected it would be.

He stood placing his his head band back over his eye, "it's subconscious, she doesn't know she's doing it." He says. "Not a word." He warns the pug as he releases her from the genjutsu."

Sara blinks.

"If you're tired you can go rest?"

"No, no I'm fine." She half smiled.

"Good, then you can eat." He says walking around the table grabbing a plate of pancakes off the clone he had left to make them. And placed the plate down in front of her.

She looked up at him. "You had this planned, didn't you?"

"No, you do need to be fitter to have Shiro."

"Huh-huh"

She ate the food and he sat down opposite her, he watched her closely, she didn't once lift her eyes up to his, he realised she was giving him the privacy he wanted to eat. He was thankful for it, he didn't feel like rushing his food.

She ate most of what was on her plate. Drank the orange juice.

"That was yummy. Thank you" she glances up he had his mask in place.

"Your welcome." He stands to clear the plat's

"Well, I'll go shower again." He nods.

He feels her gaze on him for a moment before he hers her go up the stairs

"Ok, spill it boss what's up?" Pakkun askes as he jumps up to be level with his master.

"She used chakra whilst running, except she didn't enhance her speed with it. It just sorts of flows around her system faster rate."

"But how she's a civilian?"

"Who went to the academy, I'm theorising that she was taught to access her chakra and didn't forget how to do it. It's been drilled into her. She can't use it to run fast that's too much for her small reserves to handle."

"Okay, will this be a problem for her? I mean the council don't like her very much."

"I'll inform sensei but I doubt he will see fit to inform the council, as I said she can't run faster with it."

The pug nodded and sat.

"Why are you up?" the copy-Nin inquired. "I told you to rest"

"She'll be going out soon."

Kakashi bent down so that he was eye level with the pug. "And?"

"Well…..err…..shouldn't I go with her?"

He eye smiled at his little dog. "Bisuke can go, you need rest. And it will be good experience for him to learn to interact with civilians a little more."

Pakkun scratched at his ear "Fine, fine. Your still having rest of pack watch her, though right?"

"Of cause" he smiled under his mask and stroked the dog under his chin, "I have training of my own to do, and give sensei a verbal report. You" he moved his hand to the dog's ears and scratched behind them "Are to stay here and rest. She'll be awake again tonight no doubt."

Pakkun yawned, pushed his head in to his master's hand, Kakashi laughed with amusement.

"That's enough the others will get jealous." He stood.

"K-k-Kakashi?" Sara calls.

Kakashi rases an eyebrow before heading upstairs.

He found Sara stood on the landing with nothing but a towel on, he felt something pull inside of him, for a moment. Before the flicker of fear in her violet eyes grounded him.

She looked down and he followed her gaze, she was stood in the middle of a blue seal.

"That's…..odd…." he says coming further towards her.

Water dripped from her wet hair, down her pale skin, leaving a small puddle on the wooden floor.

"That shouldn't react to you" he says as he kneels down, on the floor. Inspecting the seal. He glances up sees her fear-stricken face. He smiles reassuringly. "Stay still a moment."

He places his hand on the seal uses his chakra to see what the seal is reacting too.

"Strange it only reacts to your chakra now," he mused deactivating the seal.

He stands shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Um, should I ask what that was supposed to do?" she asked nervously

"A security seal, but it reacts to the level of chakra not an individual person." He cocked his head to the side. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing! I was just walking back to the bedroom."

Kakashi puts his hand on his chin, in thought. "Do you mediate? Do chakra exercises?"

"Um yea sometimes." She says holding the towel tightly so it didn't fall.

"I wonder if your chakra level goes up with physical stimulation. As if your body is preparing for a jutsu, even if you're not going to use one." He looks at her again, "If that's the case then perhaps I had better work you in to my seal's."

"If you think is necessary."

"Mmmm, I do. When your done before you go out I'll take some of your blood and begin right away,..err….some of my seals are quite deadly." He eye smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"T-the bedroom ok though right?"

"Hum….oh…Yes"

He watched as she walked away the towel did little to hide the curves underneath it.

* * *

Sara had been unnerved by the whole seal experience the whole time she was in nothing but a towel, though the man had kept his lone eye on her face. It didn't stop her from feeling a little venerable.

That and what he said about her chakra. Was her chakra changing or has it always been this way?

She dressed, worm woolly light purple jumper dark plum colour trousers, tied her hair into a pony tail.

she headed downstairs, the man was sat at the table mixing and ink pot.

"Sorry you have to go to all this trouble."

"Meh, it's fine." He eye smiled at her "Sit" he gestured to the chair next to him.

She sat held out her hand knowing what he wanted. She couldn't help the small flinch when he took her hand. Heat rose to her cheeks but he didn't react to it. He swiped the kunai across her finger held her hand over the pot and squeezed blood out. The cut was no bigger than a paper cut. Still she was surprised when he stuck a plaster over it.

"Do you want a wollypop too?" he smiled amusingly.

She laughed shook her head.

"In all seriousness though, I'd like to have a medic check your chakra at a later date. I don't think it will show anything significant but it's best if you have someone look at it."

"Um…I guess that would be ok,…"

"Your medical records are sealed because you had a all be it a short one a shinobi career, the council cannot access them without the Yondaime's authorisation."

"Ok, then."

Kakashi whistled and the small biscuit coloured dog jumped up on to her lap.

"Bisuke will be going out with you, the rest of the pack will stay hidden."

"Hi there"

"Hi, hi, can't wait to go-go."

"Bisuke now remember, no getting to curious you are to stay with Sara."

"Yes. Yes. Boss I got it. I be a good guard dog."

"Sure, you will." He smiled petted the dog.

"Well, then shall we go?" she says smiling down at the dog.

The small dog jumps off her knee and bounced around excitedly.

Sara laughed, as she put on her pink coat and wrapped a red scarf around her neck.

She then put her shoes on, grabbed her bag.

She turned to Kakashi who now stood, his hands in his pockets, "I should be back around tea time or so." She says giving him a small smile.

Bisuke jumps up on to her shoulder, they set off.

The weather was still cold the sky was overcast as if more snow would fall. She hoped not, snow meant less people turning up for work, which meant her workload increases.

"So…were we go?" Bisuke asked excitedly.

She laughed "Well, the book store I guess. I need something to read. When I wake up at night."

"Oh…why not go to library?"

"I'll be tempted to work if I went there."

Her feet crunched on the fresh snow; fewer people mulled about. Sara didn't miss the stars and whispers. The dog on her shoulder looked at each person with confusion.

"Why, they mean to you?" he asked.

"Well, they just are, I'm not bothered by it and nether should you be. They'll get bored and find someone else to gossip about."

She found the small book shop she liked, the woman that owned it didn't judge her and often recommended book to her and Miya.

"Oh, Sara! No Miya ta day?"

"Ah no, haven't seen her today."

"All the new books are over there."

"Thanks."

She spent an hour browsing the book store found three books to her liking, paid for them and put them in her bag.

She walked around a bit more, until something yellow running past caught her eye.

"Go that way hurry, man you don't like is coming."

She quickly headed in to the alleyway that led to another street behind it.

The street was derelict old houses that were roped off and falling apart and lined the street.

Properly from an old attack on the villige. They haven't gotten around to knocking them down or repairing them.

Sara hid behind the building and peaked out watched as Shin walked past, she breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't appear to notice her. She did see that the man appeared to have a Saki bottle dangling from his hands.

She hers Bisuke sniffing the air whist he was on her shoulder next to her.

"That cent….." he sniffs again jumping down from her shoulder. "I know that cent" heads to one of the empty houses. Or perhaps it had been a shop once?

"Hey, wait up what's wrong?" Sara asked and hurried after the little dog.

"Something is wrong…..I smell…. I smell blood…..I smell Bosses sensei wife blood."

Sara frowned "Kushina?"

"Yes…..in…..there"

She followed the dog in to the building, stepping over debris. It was dark inside, but from the bits of light that shorn thought the broken celling, Sara saw swirls of fresh dust as if something had fallen recently.

She could hear the creak of the building new it wasn't going to last much longer.

"This, way, this way."

She followed the little dog. who jump easily over fallen beams. Sara had to climb over them or duck underneath.

"There, there, there." He jumped down a hole.

Sara hurried over and was shocked to find Kushina laying at the bottom with a thick beam across her, golden chains were taking most of the beams weight.

Kushina coughed. Sara realised something was very wrong with her, she was an Uzumaki she should be able to move that beam with her chains with very little effort.

When she meant eyes with the redheaded woman, she saw pain and fatigue behind them.

"Hold on I'm coming down!" Sara says assessing the best way to get down. Jumping was not a good idea, so she lowered herself down and swung until her feet connected to a wall, just as they did the floor, she was holding on to give way. Sending bits of wood and dust down on to Kushina who coughed again.

Sara made her way down the wall quickly. When she got to Kushina's side she saw a small head wound, she was covered in dirt and dust.

She eyed the golden chains it was clearly taking effort to keep the beam off of her.

"Something tells me I'm not going to be able to pull you out of there am I?"

She coughed "No, it-it has me pinned, if-if I let the-the chains go I'll be crushed."

Sara bit her lip.

"Bisuke go get help."

"But…but I'm not supposed to leave you!"

"Send for the other dogs then."

"Right. Right." he yapped within a few minutes one of the other dogs landed.

"Go, get help." The large Gray dog leaped off.

Sara pulled her back pack off. She learnt long ago not to go anywhere without a mine first aid kit. Looking after kids makes you pretty prepared for anything.

"Where are you hurt?" then she frowned as she saw Kusina's eyes roll in the back of her head.

Acting quickly, she pinched Kuishina's cheek hard.

The Uzumaki's eyes flow open glaring up at Sara.

"Sorry, but you were about to pass out."

The other members of Kakashi's pack flickered in to the room.

"Don't worry Kushina-san well get that off of you" the one in bandages says err Urushi says. Placing his head under the beam and Bull doing the same on the other side.

"Missy need you to pull her out." The one waring sunglasses says Akino

The other dogs Grunko and Urshi Bisuke helps

Sara grabs Kushina under her arms. "Ready"

"Okay boys on three…" Grunko instructs "Two,….THREE" the beam is lifted up off her and flipped up a few inches in the air it lands heavily on the floor in front of the dogs. Sara had dragged Kushina out. But the moment she was free she released the chakra chains which whipped in to the air, the dogs managed to dodge and evade them Sara wasn't so lucky and got struck by one on the shoulder, as they returned to Kushina. She winces. Notices Kushina is out cold.

"Kushina?" she shook the woman who remind unconscious

Sara took off her jacket and laid it over the woman it was cold down here.

The building creaked and shuddered as more dust fell….

She began to look for another way out. But to her dismay there wasn't one.

"This building isn't going to last much longer" Grunko says matter of fact

When Sara was about to reply Kakashi drops down the hole. Crouching, he glances at Sara at Kushina then back at Sara.

He stands "Can't leave you alone huh?"

Sara frowned "Ah, this is not my fault and Kushina hurt" gestured to her "And something is wrong with her, she…..I don't know struggled to use her chakra chains?"

Kakashi hummed. Walked towards Kushina knelt down, he felt her pulse.

"She's low on chakra."

Sara forward "But she's a Uzumaki?!"

"Mmm that topic is for another time, we need to get out of here."

He stood "Out" he order the dogs who all vanished. Kakashi lifted Kushina up into his arms.

"Hurry climb on to my back."

Sara grabbed her back pack, and did as he told. She hung on for dear life as he jumped not just out of the hole on the floor but out of the hole in the roof as well. Just as the building collapsed. A big cloud of dust swallowed them, she felt something slam into Kakashi mid-air and guide them away from the cloud, she could feel a hand on her back below her injured shoulder, Sara's eyes were watering but she could see a mop of blond hair.

They landed the hand had disappeared and Sara dropped from the man's back coughing, taking in lungful of cold air.

When she regained control over herself, she saw Kakashi handing Kushina over to the Hokage. Who looked worried and alarmed that his wife was injured.

"They were groves in the wood sensei, Kushina used her chains."

Minato nodded. "I'll take her to the hospital." He glanced up at Sara "Are you injured?"

"No," she lied. "She was coughing before she passed out though I don't know if that was down to the dust or not."

"Thank you" he says sincerely she could see it in his eyes he was grateful for her help. Sara swallowed.

"Ah, it was Busiek who found her cent I just followed him in to the building."

"in any case, I owe you one for this. Though it can wait I need you to sign a none disclosure form, I'll have Kakashi bring it. What you saw of Kushina must not be spoke about is that clear?"

Gone was his caring gaze, his eyes had turned ice the threat was clear. "Yes-yes Hokage-sama. I understand."

With a nod of his head he vanished.

Sara breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. To calm herself.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble" Kakashi drawled out.

"I didn't do it on purpose. What was I mean to do just leave her there?"

Kakashi hummed put his hands in pockets. He gave a board look but there was a gleam to his lone eye that told Sara he was assessing her. There was still dust in the air, she was hoping his sense of smell was blocked by the dust.

Kushina had been chasing Naruto, that much was clear, she wanted to go and find him.

Kakashi stares at her, she averts her gaze "Problem?" she asks timidly.

"No…" he whistled Bisuke landed in front of him. "continue to guard her" He said "You did a good job well done." Kakashi puffed away.

It was after he left that she realised the Hokage had taken he coat.

"Great" she muttered running her hand through her pony tale.

"Bisuke do you think you could find Naruto for me?" she asked the dog, who was still wagging his tale happy that his master had parsed him.

"Err sure, sure, need to get away from all this dust first."

Sara agreed and followed the little dog. Once back in to the busier parts of the street, Buske stopped and turned to face Sara his ears went flat and his tale stop wagging. He looked like someone had just kicked him.

"You-you lied to-to Hokage-sama"

"lied?"

"Your hurt"

"It's not that bad, I'll get it looked at, but first I need to find Naruto."

The dog shook his head. "Boss left me in charge and your hurt. I need to tell the boss."

Sara knelt down "As, soon as I have found Naruto you can go and tell Kakashi." She says stroking the dogs head in a reassuring manner.

"Fine, fine" he put his nose to the ground "Lets fined Naruto."

She stood and followed the dog. she shivered in the cold, her shoulder stung but she didn't know how bad it was.

There were few people on the streets because of the cold weather.

The dog led her out of the less populated part of Konoha. And into training grounds though she remembered from her academy days that theses once were used for students. It was empty save for Naruto.

The boy looked angry and upset, as he kicked a rock, he had no outlet for his anger. He had no weapons for training. Only his fist. He spun and hit a training dummy which swung back and forth after he hit it.

"Arrrgg I'm so, stupide!" he shouted "Why, why, why am I so stupid?!" he hit the dummy over and over again.

Sara took a step closer and her feet crunched the snow, alerting the boy to her presence.

Sara held her hands up in a surrender gesture, she noticed Bisuke had gone, she knew she didn't have much time.

"Easy Naruto" She put her hands by her side. She cooked her head to the side. "Why as you put it are you stupid?"

"None of your business you-"

"Oh, but it is my business" she cut him off and begun to walk towards him "See. I just left your mother, who was Ill and shouldn't be chasing after you." She saw a guilty look cross his face. "And I got rid of your abuser sensei. So, tell me Naruto why are you still skipping out of the academy?"

She saw a look of frustration, then anger cross his face. His fist was balled at his sides.

"I can't do anything right." He hissed out, she stood in front of him looked down at him, his blue eyes were blazing with anger. He wore a bright orange coat with white fur around his hood.

"What things can't you do right?" she asked kneeling down so she was eye level with him, the cold snow instantly soaked her trousers.

"Everyone else finds it soo, easy, they just look at it and do it." He says "There-there must be something wrong with me because I'm the only one in my class who can't do it." His frustration was clear. Tears angry tears threatened to spill but he kept them back.

"What can't you do?"

He looked away ashamed.

"I-I can't…. I can't…. I can't…. Read"

Sara blinked; off all the things she was expecting that wasn't one of them.

"Well, that's…ok,…" she thought for a moment "Tell me Naruto…..when you say you can't what do the words look like?" she asked pulling her backpack off her left shoulder and pulling a book out. She flipped it to the first page.

"Now I know this is a grownups book but I want to know what you see?"

He came around to stand by her left side. She watched as he stared at the page his scrunched his eyes up. And growled in frustration "No, don't try to read it, explain what you are sensing?"

"I donno. The-the words are all jumbled up,….Nothing makes sense, arugh. Why am I stupide!"

She placed the book beside her and grabbed his face gently "You are not stupid you have dyslexia"

"Dysl-what?"

"It's quite common, and can be managed sometimes cured if the medic and Yamanaka work together."

Naruto blinked. "You-you mean I'm not stupid?"

"No, you're not. honey though asking for help sooner probably would have helped"

Naruto begun to cry and sunk to his knees he placed his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not stupid." He sobbed out she stroked his blond hair. "It's not going to be easy Naruto, they'll be lots of test been prodded and poked, but with your determination I bet you can overcome this. Your dream to be Hokage is not over"

"I'm not and idiot like the term said I was."

"No, you're not, you're a very bright boy."

He pulled back "How come you know what it is? do you have it?"

"No, but I lived in an orphanage and help Gran out when I can, I've seen kids struggle and lash out and think that there dumb because they can't read."

she looks up when she hers snow crunching under sandaled feet., she was expecting to see Kakashi, but found Azure blue concerned eyes staring at her and Naruto.

Sara bit her lip, was remined of the continues throb of her shoulder

"It seems" he said "That I owe you for a second time in one day."

"Dad" Naruto runs to his farther Sara uses the distraction to place her book back in her bag and stand.

"I heard Naruto. We'll have you tested, and go from there. But we will be having a talk about leaving your mother." He says sternly.

"Awe, but dad…."

"Your mum had it, when she was your age ask her, we should have realised and had you tested before now. but you should have come to us and not hidden it." Minato bent down to speak to his son. Sara watched the convention.

"You lied" Kakashi says inches from her ear, she feels his hot breath tickle her ear, she jumps spinning around, to find him stood so close, his lone eye has a hard gleam to it. She swallows. "I don't appreciate been lied too, then having my dogs go against my orders." His tone was as sharp as a kunai blade.

"I urm…" she stammered looking down and away from his gaze.

* * *

Kakashi saw flicks of fear in her violet eyes, he noticed the tremor of fear run through her. His gaze flicked to his sensei and his son.

"Dad she's hurt!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly. "She didn't say she was hurt."

"She lied to both of us then." The displeasure could be here in his sensei voice.

Sara's face was bright red with shame.

"Bring her here Kakashi, were heading to the hospital, I need to see Kushina and set up test for Naruto."

Kakashi looked down she would not rase her head. The wound what he saw of it wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding. He didn't like the fact that his dogs disregarded his orders in favour of her finding Naruto first.

He was going to have a talk with his pack.

Taking her arm, he spun her around, and led her to where Minato stood.

"Have you eaten?" Kakashi asked.

"N-No."

"Good."

Minato placed his hand on Kakashi shoulder and in a flash, they were gone, when they landed, Kakashi caught Sara as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Get her seen to, I'll be with Kushina be along shortly."

Kakashi did he flagged down a medic, who showed them to a room. He laid Sara on the bed on her side placed her bag on the floor. The medic said she would be back in a moment with a hospital gown for her.

She was already beginning to wake. He knew the effects of Minato jutsu, in his early days he didn't enjoy the ride ether.

She ground placing her hand on her head.

Kakashi stood with his book out. Gave off a I'm bored so I'm reading look.

She glances at him before averting her eyes. She sat up dangling her legs of the bed.

The awkward silence hung in the room. Until the medic entered.

"Please excuse Shinobi san" the medic says as she draws the curtain around the bed.

Kakashi hears cloths been shad a few questions asked. the standard "Are you allergic to anything, how did you get this?" He didn't bother to listen too.

He hears it every time he's in here. Well every time Minato forces him to be in here.

"Ow"

"Sorry Ma'am" the medic says "But I'm having difficult…healing it."

Kakashi hers the intake of pained breath he sees Sara's feet land on the floor.

"Ow, no, you're not touching it again" Sara hissed.

"I don't understand why…. how did you say you got this?"

"Um, something struck me"

"Whatever it was had a high chakra density"

That got Kakashi attention. He drew the curtain back. Sara stood holding the gown in place. She still had her trousers on underneath the gown.

"Out" he ordered the medic. She bowed and left.

"How did you get it?" Kakashi asked, as he walked around her to take a look for himself. She followed his movements until he was stood directly behind her.

The wound was red and angry, still bleeding.

"K-Kushina one-one of her chains struck me when she lost consciousness. I-I didn't know if I was allowed to mention it or not?"

Kakashi hummed "No, you did the right thing, it's going to need Tsunade attention though."

Sara frowned "Can't it just be left to heal on its own?"

"Possibly. I'll be back in a moment." He opened the door the medic was still waiting in the hall.

"We'll need Tsunade"

"Yes, I'll get her at once."

Closing the door, he turned to see her sat on the bed, back to him. The wound stood out on her pale skin. he moved to stand in front of her. Her expression one of pain but also fearfulness.

He wondered if maybe he had undone some of the progress, he has made with her. even though it was small progress. Perhaps, he could let her off with lying to him, but his pack disregarding his orders to follow hers he couldn't let that go. If that happened on a mission or saving her life, things could go south fast.

"Are you in pain?" he found himself asking.

She glances up at him pulls the gown tighter around herself. Then again this is the second time in one day he has seen her half naked.

"It stings. But it's not too bad." She answers honestly.

The door opened to revel Tsunade and Minato trilling after Her.

"I'll set the test up for him, don't know why I didn't think to test him before now ever. We both failed him Minato not just you."

She stood in front of Sara "Now, let's see what can be done," she walked around to Sara's back placed a glowing green hand over the wound.

Sara hissed,

"What did this?"

"Kushina's chakra chains, she reframed from telling the other medic" Kakashi says.

Tsunade hums,

"Kushina chakra his high not to mention…"

"Yes. Minato, I know." The honey eyed woman snapped.

"I'm afraid there's no way around it. It's going to hurt, to heal it and I don't want to leave it."

"W-why? "she stuttered out "Why can't you leave it?"

"It's like a chakra burn, it goes deep in to the muscle and the soft tissue, if I leave it, it will take weeks to heal and become more painful with each passing day."

Sara sighed, in defeat.

"Sorry kid, you're going to have to grin and bear it a moment." She eyed Kakashi and Minato. "Since I have two strapping men here, I won't need the restraints."

Sara stiffened and paled "Re-Restraints.?"

"its ever that or I knock you out and keep you in for the night."

She appeared to think it over and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright then, lay down on the bed on your stomach." Tsunade instructed

Sara did so, Kakashi averted his gaze whist she got comfortable. He knew Minato had as well.

"Kakashi round here Minato there." The Honey eyed woman instructed. "Alright, Sara, I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt." She let that sink in. "But it should only last a few moments." She glances at Kakashi and Minato, who place. Their hands-on Sara. Minato holds her left shoulder and leg, Kakashi holds her right arm, and leg he brushes shoulders with Tsunade who was ready to heal the wound.

Kakashi feels how coiled Sara is.

"Alright on three, one two three."

Sara gasped as Tsunade began to heal the wound, Kakashi held her firmly to keep her still.

"Five more seconds."

Sara whimpered and tried to move, but he and Minato didn't allow it.

Kakashi saw steam rising up out of the wound, as Tsunade drew out the heat of the chakra.

"And done"

Sara sagged, her breathing hard.

"there's shouldn't be any lasting scarring, though as with any healing proses the new skin will itch a bit, try not to scratch it."

Sara nodded.

"Once your dressed you can go" she looked at Kakashi and Minato "Waite behind the curtain."

"Ah, Tsunade whilst I have you" Kakashi says as he drew the curtain around the bed. "Her chakra spikes up after physical exorcize. it was enough that it set one of my seals off."

"That's abnormal."

"What as your theory Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"That her chakra is trying to get ready to use a jutsu. But since she doesn't her chakra just ends up spiking up a bit. I suspect its' from when she was in the academy."

"That makes sense." Minato says thoughtfully. "We assume as they go back to civilian life, that their chakra becomes dormant."

"Except I continued to use my chakra for work" Sara says from behind the curtain, Kakashi here's the tiredness in her voice. "

"Right. So, your body never stopped using chakra. I wonder? Tsunade, do you think it's a problem?"

"Well, no she can't use a jutsu I'm a hundred percent sure on that. But still it can't hurt to run some test. I'll schedule her in and let you know."

The curtain was pulled back Kakashi saw how pale she looked. That little procedure had taken a lot out of her.

He saw the flicker of worry in her eyes though.

"Ho-Hokage-sama what-what would happen if it was a problem?"

"Well, I'd have to supress your chakra."

Sara fear grew he could smell it.

"But it shouldn't come to that, for now were a head of the council finding out about this, and if all the test says it's fine, then you have nothing to worry about." Minato smiled at her. it was meant to ease her worry, but Kakashi new it hadn't.

"Kakashi, Tsunade please excuses us for a moment."

Kakashi glances at his sensei, wondering what he could want with her alone. His face revealed nothing. Kakashi glances at Sara who sat rigidly on the bed. She meets his gaze and silently pleads with him not to leave her alone with him.

But he has no choice.

He and Tsunade leave the room.

* * *

Minato, waits until the door closes. Sara's eyes were on the door for a long while. He hadn't missed the pleading look she had given Kakashi, though he would admit he was a little hurt, he wondered what she thought he was going to do?

He cleared his throat, to drew her attention, her violet eyes snapped to his before lowing. He decided to give her some good news.

"I released Seth, back in to the Orphanages care." He says her eyes once again snap to his "I'm confident he's not bran washed or under Danzo influence, he acted out of fear and love for the Orphanage."

He saw the relief on her face, it seemed to ease the tension she was feeling.

"T-That's great thank you Hokage-sama" she smiled briefly.

He took a cupel of steps towards her, so that he was directly in front of her. she stiffened at his sudden close proximity.

He tried to keep the harshness out of his voice whilst, been stern with her. "Now, we need to talk, about Kushina." He said, "She is ill, Tsunade assures me it just a cold, though, she has been run down just of late." He let the worry seep in to his voice. "However if word got out that the only Uzumaki was ill… she would be in danger….. other villages may attempt to kidnap her. and force her to share her knowledge of seals….."

Sara was silent for a long moment; he could see she wanted to ask something. He could guess what it was, but she nodded her head, in understanding.

"I'll send the none disclosure from with Kakashi" he says "But do I have your solemn word that you will not mention Kushina's illness to anyone outside of this room?"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama." She stutters out.

"Good." he gently reaches forward, placing index finger under her chin, she filched at his touch but he paid it no mind. he gently forced her head up, to look at him. Her eyes were wide with fear. But she stayed still he could feel her trembling.

Here fearful eyes locked on to his. He was sure she was holding her breath.

"Thank you. Sara for finding her." he said sincerely "My wife is an independent woman that she refuses a guard and if she finds that I have sent one she sends them back battered and there pried bruised." His moth twitched up a little at the edges. He let his hand drop from her chin.

"I will not forget what you have done for me and Naruto. "

"I-I just did what anyone should have done Hokage-sama."

"Maybe so. But it's not very often I owe favours to someone especially a civilian someone."

"T-there no need to owe me anything."

He waved her off. "It will be beneficial to have me owe you a favour especially were the council is concerned."

She nodded her head.

He smiled, his dazzling sunshine smile. The one that made everyone feel at ease.

"I'll be going now. be sure, to rest up and take care of yourself." He said as he headed for the door.

Once he exited Tsunade was no were in sight and his student was lent up against the door. Book in hand.

"Go easy on her Kakashi. She did my son and wife a grate favour today."

* * *

Kakashi didn't reply and watched his sensei walk away. He entered the room found Sara pulling her back pack over her left shoulder. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. Or rather eye.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea."

He held the door open for her. She made her way out.

"Are you done with your errands?" he asked brushing her arm as he walked beside her.

"Err…." She appeared to think it over, quickly glancing up at him, he didn't miss the flicker of fear that was in her eyes. "Yes…." She says defeatedly. "I have no were to go now Shinobi-san" Kakashi twitched.

He glanced down at her but she carried on walking.

"Then how about we eat? You said you didn't haven't eaten since this morning?"

"I'm not that hunger nor am I keen on Shinobi restaurant."

"That's fine" he said "Nether am I." she looked up at him he eye smiled at her.

"Hey. Sara wait up!" Naruto called from behind them.

They turned to see the blond running up to them, he had Sara coat in his hands. He stopped just in front of Sara.

"Dad said to give you this back."

"Thank you, Naruto," she smiled excepting the coat.

"And….um" he stood scraping his foot on the floor with his hands behind his back "I wanna thank you…..you helped me out a whole lot….and if you ever need my help just ask and I'll do my best to help you." He says his eyes shorn with determination.

Sara giggled she patted his head "Thank you Naruto, I'll remember that." She winked at the boy. Who grinned a goofy grin back up at her.

"Well I gotta go…..se ya around." He bounced of waving as he went. Before disappearing in to a door father along the corridor.

Sara took of her bag and put on her coat zipping it up.

"Or we could get take out?" he offered.

"That sounds fine." She says picking up her bag. They continued to walk.

Once outside Kakashi noticed Sara shiver.

"What take out would you prefer?"

"Um, something fast?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Mmmmm Ramon, ok?"

"Yea sure."

"Great." He headed in the general direction of Itchiraku Ramon shop.

The sky was beginning to darken, the temporiser drop a few degree.

They walked through the empty street, snow crunching under their feet.

She remand silent, and very now and then he caught her glancing up at him.

He sighed. She was afraid, but of what? Him, or of the consequences she faces for talking his pack into following her instead of carrying out his orders.

he knew there had been no threat. But it irked him all the same. His pack should know better, no matter how much they like a person.

She stayed back whilst he ordered the Ramon, she had told him her order and offered to pay for it. He politely declined her offer. Bag in hand they continued there walk home.

He glances a head of them when he hears running foot stopes approaching, he sniffs the air. He recognised the cent approaching. He could also smell tears.

"Miya!" Sara called, she glanced at Kakashi then back at Miya. "Stop her, something wrong."

Kakashi would have to agree. He could smell fear now she was getting closer, and the slightest hint of blood.

He handed her the bag of takeout and planted himself in her path, when she tried to doge to go around him he moved to intercept.

"Woe, there" he says as she collided with him with such force she bounced backwards, he grabbed her shoulders to steady her. she was shaking.

Sara moved to Miya side "Miya what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Miya looked at Sara her big green eyes were wide and fearful "He-he's here….Sara" she sobbed "He-he's in the dam village." There was a mixture of fear and anger in her voice.

Her hand went up to her throat, she clawed at her neck.

"Woe, Miya! Calm down." Sara says pulling her hand away, but she had drawn blood not just now, Kakashi could sea dried blood too, tears flowed down her face but if Kakashi had to guess those were tears of anger.

"Who your ex? "Sara asked.

Miya nodded, "He's here, I know I sound crazy but I swear he's here. There's…. things he used to-to do to let me know he was around…. like. draw all my curtains closed….. and l-leave the toilet lid up…and…..and my…bed looks like it's been slept in when I know I made it this morning…." Throughout her voice trembled.

"Kakashi?" Sara asked "We can't leave her"

He nodded in agreement. "I'll take you girls home; the pack can watch you I'll nab Genma we can scout out your home."

They both nodded and Sara wrapped an arm around Miya as they walked home.

Kakashi felt something nag at his senses. He sniffed the air and found that they were being followed. Obviously by a civilian, one who smelled of sex and drugs.

He doubted it would be her ex- himself more like a lacky of his. In any case he couldn't allow, him to follow him, and the girls home. So, he created a clone simultaneously shunshined to were the man was hiding.

Releasing his battle spirit arura or otherwise known as killing intent, the man froze in fear. And slowly turned around. Kakashi saw that the man was high on something.

"I'm going to say this once so listen up, she's under Konoha's protection, tell your boss to back off, or else he'll have Shinobi poking their noses in to his business." Kakashi says. The aura around him darkens "if I catch anyone following her again, I won't be so nice next time."

With that the man scurried off. He sighed. Genma was going to want to know about this. He took to the roofs checked. that the clone had everything under control. The girls were unaware he had switched with a clone.

Satisfied. He headed to Genma's place. He leaped through his bedroom window dodging the trap placing his hand on the seal that was on the frame, channelled his chakra into it before it blew him up.

Genma shot into his room wearing his boxers, Kakashi sat crouched on the window sill and gave a cheery "Yo"

"What the hell Kakashi! Use the dam door like everyone else!"

"Before you get all mad with me, I thought you might like to know your girlfriend is at my house, smelling of fear. And blood."

Genma straightened. "What happened?" he asked already pulling on cloths.

"Eh, she said that her ex had been in her apartment, the curtains were drawn the toilet seat was up and her bed looked like it had been slept in, also, she was been followed. I told him to tell his boss to back off or else."

"And the blood?" Genma asked tying the bandana round his head.

"She must have started to scratch the scar she has on her neck, she opened it, not deep Sara stop her from doing it again, when she ran into us."

"let's go?"

"I left a clone with them, meat me at my house." He says before puffing away.

He headed back to his house, racing across the roof tops.

He peeked in thought the window and made the switch with his clone.

They were sat at the kitchen table Sara had obviously made Miya a cup of tea.

He absorbs the clone's memory's and convention between the girls.

It had been mostly Sara talking Miya been quiet. He realised he had the first aid kit in his hands and Sara was waiting for him to hand it over. He eye smiled at her before doing so.

"Gemma will be here in a few minutes." He announced as he left to speak with his pack. There was a hum of acknowledgement from Sara and a confused look from Miya.

"Don't ask, Ninja have many, many ways of been in two places at once." Sara told Miya.

Kakashi called his pack and knelt down so he could speak in hushed tones.

"Threat," the dogs tensed "Civilian, no cent to link it to anyone yet, how ever stay on guard, protocol two, do not leave them unprotected."

The dogs nodded.

"Good I'll speak to you all later about today, but I expect my orders to be followed is that clear?"

They all barked an alternative.

He stood just as there was a nock at the door. Genma new better then to just barge in, he was far more paranoid the average shinobi.

He opened the door, Genma nodded in greeting before rushing over to Miya.

"Awe sweetheart, you alright?" he asked tilting her chin up to get a better look at the scar.

"Y-yea. I-I didn't expect him to come here, and start messing with my life."

"he won't for much longer," he says dropping her chin. "Well go check your place out. Stay here and don't go outside. When I come back, I'll be staying at your place for a wile see if we can't catch him."

She nodded.

"That goes for you as well stay inside."

Sara nodded and the two Shinobi left.

They both entered Miya apartment cautiously.

They made no sound as they moved inside. The apartment was empty save for them.

"Smell anything?" Genma askes

"There's a cent other than Miy's here" he confirmed "Same smell as before only more…." He sniffed "Sex, this Sato? Has multiple sleeping partners his cent is entwined with three different women"

"Creep" Genma says checking the windows, "There's no forced entry so…..he used a key. I'll speak to the land lord in the morning and ask if he gave another key out."

Kakashi hummed. The woman was tidy most of her living room had book shelves, lining the walls.

"Well at least you won't get bord here" he said as he scanned the books. "Mmm she has a thing for damsels in dresses, though" he cocked his head to the side "Most of these start out as damsels and end up been a kick ass hero."

"you read them?"

"Well…..they had the promise of been porn…..but they weren't, have to say they were engaging enough that I didn't fake reading."

"Huh" Genma flicks the seaborn in his mouth "We'd better get back"

With a nod the two left.

* * *

Sara sat with Miya, she had cleaned the scar on her neck and stuck a plaster over it. Her friend was nervous that much was obvious.

"They'll be back soon," she says Miya nods.

"You haven't registered what he said yet have you?" Sara asked amused.

"What?"

"He said he would stay with you for a few days…in your apartment with you, ya'know just you and him….."

Miya's face heated up "Oh, sweet kami he did say that didn't he….."

"Huh-huh"

"Well, it doesn't mean anything….he…he's taking time out to stay with me…..oh he taking time out…..it does mean something."

Sara laughed. "You'll be fine, besides you're a lot more comfortable around shinobi then I am."

"Yea, I guess that's true." Miya eyed her friend "Things still tense between you two?"

"Yea…. I'm not making It easy though, he seems naturally awkward." Sara shrugged.

It wasn't long before the two men returned.

"Your apartment is secure, come on darling, I'll stay with you to night." Genma says helping her stand. Miya's face turns beat red.

"Meh Genma perhaps you had better rephrase that." Kakashi says amusingly.

"I mean I'll stay on the sofa, and keep watch…." He says sheepishly.

Sara wanted to laugh, but she kept it in.

Once out side she saw Genma pick her up and take off. Sara sighed, that just left her and Kakashi, alone….

She went to the takeout food that she had left on the counter.

"Do you still want this?" she asked turning her head towards him.

"Yes."

She nodded and set about reheating it.

She could see him talking to his pack all but Pakkun, were laid on the floor, on their fronts, ears flat. As he lectured them. Though she couldn't here what he was saying. She bit her lip. She had gotten them in to trouble and no doubt he was going to give her a lecture too.

she had just plated the food, when, he finished talking to his pack.

"Food ready." She says. Though her appetite has suddenly gone.

Kakashi joined her at the table, as she set the plates down.

She wondered if he was going to wait till after they had eaten, she really didn't feel hungry any more.

Dam her anxiety, as it settled in the pit her stomach. It would sit there until whatever was making her anxious went away or she did something about it.

She glanced at him and sighed resigned herself to feeling this way all the time around him.

She realised he must have been watching her. or she had given off some type of body language because he spoke,

"Sara, before we eat, and you work yourself up enough that you won't want to eat. I'll admit. I'm a little mad, I'm not used to **my pack** disregarding my orders. Although there was not threat, other than you been hurt. I can't have you swaying them into doing what you want." He paused. "So, I'm warning you not to do that again, your life may depend on it next time. Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes." She says barely looking at him.

"Good, as long as you understand the implications, these dogs are trained **killers**, I can't have them disregarding **my** orders in favour of a clients, they know this…and now so do you."

She nodded.

"Good, lets eat, its been a long day and you look dead on your feet."

They sat she couldn't argue with him on that she was beat, everything ached. Her shoulder itched. She could only hope that she would get some sleep tonight.

* * *

**An, hey gays so sorry that took so looonnngggg, but with everything that happened with Covid-19 my bunny's went on strike and I was unable to write due to stress and anxiety. I hope you are all safe and well. **

**I'm kinda back in the groove to write and apparently something has changed with my writing (Not sure what casue I don't see it) anyway it shouldn't be too long for the next chapter. A month at least. (Kids are home still, and it's the summer Holiday's. Spend time with them and have Safe days out with them. ) so a month, my bunnies have returned and there willing to work. Thank you to the wonderful reviews seriously, I cried (With happiness) made my day no my whole THANK YOU.**

**Oh, I'll update my profile too because I've left Love leaves you scared readers hanging for so, so long…. I haven't forgotten or given up on it. Just be patient.**


End file.
